California Love
by BrooklynFaith
Summary: SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH. Emily's scrapbook of life. Each original character tells their own story of what happened in the prequel. Inside to characters' lives and personalities. Read to learn more about Danni, Sam, Collin, and the rest of the gang!
1. Chapter One: Morning After Dark

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Picks right back up from the Epilogue in Streets of Breach**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Morning After Dark**

Emily climbed into the passenger seat of Colbey. She sighed a tired, happy sigh.

"My feet are killing me," she muttered as she rested her head on the seat.

"You weren't even wearing any shoes," Sam snickered as he shut his door.

Emily giggled drearily and rolled her head over to look at him.

He smiled as he looked her tired and joyful face over. Her hair was starting to come out of its "do", and a few strands hung losely around her face.

Sam started the engine.

"Colbey, how're you holding up?" Sam asked his car.

"I'm good...sleepy," the Corvette replied drowsily.

"Yeah," Sam murmured. "That was a great wedding, though."

"Mhm," Emily hummed quietly as she started to doze off.

Sam snuck a few glances at her as she fell asleep. He was just going to take her back to his house and let her sleep there.

He pulled up in his driveway and hit the garage door button. He drove Colbey inside and parked him, letting him get some rest. Sam gathered Emily in his arms and took her into his bedroom. He let her sleep on his bed, and he slept on the couch in the den. As soon as he laid his exhausted body to rest, he fell asleep in no time.

When Sam woke up in the morning, the smell of scrambled eggs and french toast greeted his senses. There was a continuous sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. He pulled his fleece blanket off of him and then got up off the couch. He staggered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Emily greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, sweetie," he replied and walked up to his girlfriend from behind, giving her a hug.

"I made scrambled eggs and my special French toast," she told him as she scooped up some egg on a spatula and put in on a plate.

"Mmm," Sam muttered hungrily as he took a seat at the small kitchen table.

When Emily had fixed both of their plates and filled their glassed with orange juice, she sat down to eat. They said the prayer and began to dig in.

"Did you sleep well?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, very well, thank you," Emily replied, cutting up a piece of toast with her fork.

"Good," Sam said happily.

Emily smiled as she looked at him. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. She was so glad they were together.

Emily Breach was now 20 years-old and Sam Michaels was 21. She had just graduated from Meadow Brooks, a local community college, and planned to attend a four-year college in the coming fall, though she wasn't sure which one yet. Her major was Childhood Education, with a minor in Psychology. She ended up graduating with a 3.9 GPA, a very impressive standing from her first few college classes.

Sam had just finished his second year at UCLA, and he loved it. He was majoring in Engineering, with a minor in Missionary Studies. He currently had a 3.7 GPA.

Both Sam and Emily still attended Palm Springs Community Church every Sunday and Wednesday nights. They were even the Youth Leaders of the church's 14-17 year-old Youth Group. The teenagers absolutely adored them.

Emily and Sam had been dating for almost two years, and they were the perfect couple. They obeyed God, and that really paid off for them.

Sam took a sip of his orange juice. "Why was Tyler at Danni's wedding?" he asked with curiosity.

Emily had been waiting for that question to pop up. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. She made a mental note to call him later, but she wouldn't tell Sam.

Sam nodded and let the matter go.

Half an hour later, he was dropping his girlfriend off at her aunt's house, well…her house. Sam had to be at work at 10. He worked as Assistant Manager of "Luigi's Paradise Bistro", a local Italian restaurant. Sam would often come home from work speaking Italian, which aggravated the crap out of Colbey. However, Emily found it quite sexy.

Emily had taken that Saturday off to rest from the excitement of her aunt's wedding. She gave Sam a quick kiss and then climbed out of the car. "Call me later, thanks for the ride home," she told him and he nodded.

Then she shut the door and patted Colbey's hood. "I'll see you later," she told him and walked up to the garage door keypad.

"Bye, Em," Colbey said as he backed out of the driveway.

Emily punched in the code and the door opened. The garage was empty, of course, because everyone was at work.

The house was also vacant, because Danni and Frank were off on their honeymoon to Mexico.

Emily plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. No sooner had she began to relax her lazy tail than the door rang. Emily groaned and got up to answer it. She peeped through the peep-hole and saw the familiar face of her new cousin Jennah.

She opened the door and was immediately greeted with, "Hey girl!"

Jennah squeezed inside and ran into the lounge room, jumping onto the couch. "I brought wafers!" she said with excitement.

Emily had to laugh. "You know me too well, now," she said and shut the front door.

She joined Jennah on the couch and they began to tear into the bag of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry wafers, both of their favorite snacks.

"Sorry to barge in, I just couldn't wait to see my new cousin!" Jennah exclaimed through a mouthful of strawberry wafer.

Emily had to admit that over the past couple of years she liked Jennah a lot better than when she had first met her. Jennah still had her moments, quite a lot of them, of always being perfect and right, but overall she was pretty cool. Emily guessed she had just gotten used to her.

"How'd you like the wedding?" Emily asked.

"I loved it. I thought it was absolutely perfect," Jennah told her.

Emily nodded and agreed.

"I'm glad Dad and Danni finally got married. They were off an on for forever. I thought they were never gonna get serious Though, it's still weird to think that she's my stepmother now," Jennah giggled.

"Yeah," Emily said a bit sad. Danni had practically been like a mother to her ever since she came back to California. But now Jennah was technically her daughter.

"Emily," Jennah said abruptly.

Emily looked over at her.

"You know Danni loves you way more than she'll ever love me, so don't get all sad over the fact that she's my mom now. I mean, I don't actually live with her, I never have and never will. So don't think that this is going to come between your relationship with her," Jennah said.

"I know, it won't," Emily replied, trying to convince herself that it wouldn't.

They chatted and continued to snack for another hour or so, and then Jennah had to leave to go to work.

Emily waved goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway in her brand new non Ani-Car Porsche, and then shut the front door, shaking her head with a smile.

Sometimes she thought Jennah didn't even realize how much she talked about herself.

But as much as she hated Jennah when they first had met, she was glad to see her aunt finally settle down with someone that would treat her right.

Emily didn't know what to do on her day off, so she resorted to picking back up on her scrapbooking. The silence in the house was driving her crazy, so she turned on her stereo and began her work.

She was going to dedicate the first page of the scrapbook to Jennah, since she was already thinking about her.

She began to cut and paste pictures of them together. One was a picture of her and Jennah standing on the beach boardwalk strip, their hair was blowing all over their faces and they were laughing. Another was of Jennah, Emily, Danni, and Frank at Jennah's community college graduation. She typed up on her laptop cute little sayings and inside jokes that they shared and then printed them off on different colored papers.

Emily spent most of the noon working on her page. She knew Jennah was going to get a kick out of it.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she looked at the text. It was from Sam, and it read: _lo t'amo_. "I love you" in Italian.

She smiled sent a smiley back to him. As much as he told her that he loved her, she hadn't said it once to him. She wanted to be careful with those three words.

Emily sighed and laughed a bit, and then she went back to work.

* * *

**(The way I'm doing this story is kind of different. I'm going to have chapters with the original character's story inbetween, if that makes any sense. Who's first up? Read more to find out! And review! Input and advice is always appreciated ;) **


	2. Jennah Johnson

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

* * *

**Jennah Johnson**

_She couldn't believe she was still working at this place. _

_Jennah rested her head, bored, on her hand as she waited for the next girl to walk into Radiance—a local tanning salon. _

"_Hi, welcome to Radiance," Jennah greeted, putting on a fake smile when a small girl walked into the salon._

"_Yeah my name is Carol, with a 'C'," the girl said sassily. _

I know how to spell it, stupid. Who the heck spells Carol with a 'K'? _Jennah thought to __herself as she found the girl's sheet. She sensed that this little girl had a bit of an attitude, though she was probably twenty-some years-old. _

"_Do you have lotion with us?" Jennah asked her._

"_No? I've got my own. I'm not paying the ridiculous prices you guys charge for your tanning lotions," Carol said smartly. _

"_Ok," Jennah replied, trying to keep her cool. "I'll put you in bed two, how long do you want to go for?" _

"_Uh, fifteen," Carol replied. _

Like you need it, you're already dark as hell, _Jennah thought._

"_Alright, you're all set," Jennah told her and the girl left to go to her room. _

_Jennah rolled her eyes and she sat down on the stool again. Some of the people she had to deal with really tested her last nerves. _

_When Brian came to relieve her from her shift, she decided to hop in a bed for a few minutes also, just to try and start getting rid of her tan lines from her bikini. _

"_Gimme ten, Brian," she told him._

"_Aight, room five," he replied._

_Jennah went into Room 5 and closed the door. She stripped off her clothes and applied her favorite tanning lotion—Luminary. The little stars on the sparkly bottle lit up as she squeezed it. _

_When she finished applying the lotion, she found her usual "Sexy" sticker and put it on the spot on her waist that said "Sexy" from where the sticker had left its mark. _

_She threw her hair up and then put on her Peepers. She pressed the button on the timer on the wall and then climbed into the now-illuminated tanning bed. _

_Jennah relaxed and let the warmth comfort her, as the fake sun darkened her skin ever so perfectly. _

* * *

My name's Jennah Marie Johnson, and I'm 21 years-old. I've got long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. I graduated from community college last year, and I still currently work at Radiance Tanning Salon. I'm done with school for now, and most of my time is dedicated to work and my competition cheerleading team—Ace Cheer Sensation.

I know I'm really supposed to be talking about Emily, but I'd rather talk about myself for right now.

Oh my God I don't even know where to begin…

My life is truly perfect. You may think I'm trying to brag and seem like everybody in the world loves me…well…that's because it's true, and after you read this you'll be jealous of me. I just can't help it.

I've learned not to put it out there as much, you know, my pride and all, because I've realized that can really hinder your relationships with people. But whatever.

When I was a little girl I got everything I ever wanted. If I saw something in a toy store that I just had to have, my daddy got it for me. If I wanted to newest Barbie or Ken doll, I got it then and now. My father really spoiled me, and he still does.

For my 9th birthday, I got the newest Blackberry phone plus the newest iPod touch. For my 13th birthday, my dad bought me this really expensive scooter, a newer Blackberry, and a trip to the spa with twenty of my friends. For my 16th birthday, of course, I got a car—a brand new NON ANI-CAR Lexus. I only got the really expensive, awesome, perfect Lexus because my father actually works at a local Lexus dealer. He makes a lot of money, and I love that. However, I don't have that car anymore. I got bored with it. Now I have a brand new Porsche convertible!

Anyways, throughout high school I didn't hold on to friends for very long, and it kind of upset me. But like I said, people get jealous and they just can't handle it.

Oh, and don't think that I'm, like, stupid or anything just because I'm finished with school for now. Key word—_finished. _Last year I graduated from Meadow Brooks Community College with an Associate's Degree in Fashion Design. By the way, Emily actually just finished the same college this past May.

I think I really have an eye for fashion. I mean, I'm always wearing the latest styles of Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Prada, Chanel…the list goes on. So that has to count for something, right?

Anyways, maybe one day I'll pick school back up again, but I just don't have anytime to focus on it now! I go to cheer practice six out of the seven days of the week, and I have a competition almost every weekend. Not to mention I work everyday.

May I just say that last weekend my gym placed first in everything but one event! GO ACS!!

Yeah, and about that stupid tanning place. I've been looking for another job for a while…well kind of. No where seems to be really hiring people with a fashion background. Well…I guess I could try a little harder at looking around. Just applying at two places really doesn't count.

Don't get me wrong, I like tanning and the salons, but it's just that only girls come in the place I work. Rarely any guys ever come in, and if they do, they're either gay or ugly.

You're probably wondering why in the world a beautiful girl like me isn't with somebody?

Well the answer is…I really don't know.

I guess I should say a little about my dad and my new stepmom.

I love my daddy with all my heart, and it makes me happy to see him with someone like Danni. Danni is amazing. She's funny, fun, and she's always cheerful. She can turn anyone's frown into a smile in a second.

They started dating off and on about five years ago. They've been dating seriously for about two years and finally decide to get married.

I've never seen my father so happy. He loves Danni so much. Their wedding was pretty bangin'. The beach idea was perfect. The whole ceremony was perfect! I think everyone had a great time. I know I did.

Danni and my dad are currently in Mexico on their honeymoon. I don't know why they chose there for. I would've picked somewhere like the Caribbean or Jamaica. But whatever.

Danni has this niece, Emily, who's a year younger than me. Well, obviously, we're cousins now. Emily's pretty cool. I've gotten to really like her. And I think she's gotten to like me too, because I don't think she really liked me when we first met.

Anyways, Emily lives with her aunt Danni. She didn't used to live with her. Something about her father kicking Emily out of the house.

Danni owns these two Chevrolet sports cars. One is a Corvette. His name is Carmon. He's pretty cool, but we don't really talk much. The other car, oh my God, is an older Camaro. But he's so gorgeous. His name is Collin. I don't think he really likes me that much. I think I get on his nerves. But, sadly, he's married now. Oh well.

Back to Emily. I think she really had it rough with her dad after her mom died.

Her dad actually lives here now, along with her hot brother…I mean my other cousin. Ew. I did not just say that.

I think her dad has changed a lot from how he used to be, like, mean and all, that's why he's back here in California. I don't really understand the whole situation, and I know it's a sore subject for Emily, so I try not to bring it up.

I think the whole change in Emily started with her ex-boyfriend Tyler. He, like, was a bad influence on her or something. After they started hanging out, her life went, like, downhill.

I really didn't see Emily much until things really started getting serious with Danni and my dad, so I really didn't catch the bad change in her. I've talked to my dad about it. He says that people just go through phases, and Emily was going through one that she had to overcome herself. He also mentioned her father's abuse having a big impact on her sudden bi-polar move, but he didn't press the subject any further.

I don't know. All I do know is that Emily's ok now. This whole incident with her becoming Anti-Emily and back to normal Emily happened a couple of years ago, so it's pretty much been left in the dust.

But then again…not really. Because, I mean, that is what this whole story is about, isn't it?

* * *

**(So all Jennah wants to do is talk about herself as you can tell. On to Chapter 2!)**


	3. Chapter Two: Red Red Wine

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red Red Wine**

After Emily had completed Jennah's page, she held the scrapbook out in front of her to admire her work.

_I think I did a pretty good job_, she thought to herself.

She put the book away for the next time she worked on it, and then she heard Jared pull up in the driveway.

_Strange_, she thought. _They don't get off work until five or later._

Emily got up from off the floor and dusted the paper clippings off of her. Then she walked over to her stereo and cut it off.

Wondering why Jared was home so early, she went to investigate. When she opened the garage door, a tired-looking Lamborghini Gallardo looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" was Emily's immediate reaction.

"Ahh, I don't feel so good," Jared replied, as his eyes wondered back to the ground.

"Are you low on anything? Do you want me to check you over?" Emily asked him.

"No, I'll be ok. I think I just ran the track a little too hard. I'm not as young as I used to be," Jared replied wearily.

Emily didn't like to see the usual annoying, talkative Lamborghini in this state.

"Well you rest on up. I'll cut the fans on for you so you can cool off," she told him as she walked around the garage and cut on three stand-up fans.

"Thanks, Em," Jared said quietly as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Oh yeah," he added, waking himself back up. "Collin says hey."

Emily looked at him and smiled. Then she quietly shut the garage door.

She headed to her room and went into the bathroom to take a shower, but before she climbed in, she remembered that she was going to call Tyler. She didn't want to, but she really wanted to know why he was at the wedding.

She closed the bathroom door and sat on the toilet seat. She hesitantly dialed Tyler's number and then let it ring.

_Please don't pick up_, Emily kept telling herself as she watched the steam in the shower build up.

"Hello?" Tyler answered on the third ring.

"Hey," Emily said, breathing out in a heavy breath.

"Emily?" Tyler asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, it's me," Emily replied.

Tyler was quiet for a second. "I…don't know what to say. Um, why are you calling me?" he asked.

"I wanna know why you were at my aunt's wedding yesterday. You weren't invited, Tyler. Did you expect to start trouble or something?" Emily asked.

"Ok, if you're going to try and pick a fight with me you might as well hang up," Tyler snapped. "I know I wasn't invited, but I still could come couldn't I? I mean, I know Danni, and I just wanted to be there to support her. It's not like I stayed long, just for the wedding part."

"Yeah, good thing, too," Emily muttered.

"Look, maybe it was a stupid move on my part, but I just wanted show you that I still care about you. I'm sorry for everything that went on when we were dating. I've apologized a hundred times over. Why can't we just move on and be friends?" Tyler asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Emily replied.

Tyler sighed, annoyed. "Well then can you please stop acting like you hate me? I just want to know that I've been forgiven. We don't have to be friends, I can live with that, I guess. But I don't want to go on thinking that you despise my guts. I know what I did was wrong. I wasn't the best influence on you. I should've protected you more. I was very immature, and you know I still am. But I wish you would just accept my apology," he said.

Emily was silent for a minute. "Yeah, I forgive you. I should've known from a lesson learned to forgive you anyways. I just…you know what, it doesn't matter," she said quickly.

"Ok, thank you," Tyler replied.

"Yeah," Emily said quietly.

"So I see you and your new boyfriend are doing well?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, we are so happy together," Emily replied with a smile as she thought about Sam.

"Well that's good," Tyler said. "But I'm gonna go. I'm glad you called, Em. I'm glad we finally kinda got things at a truce. I hope you have a wonderful life, because you deserve it."

"Me too. Bye, Tyler," was all Emily could say and then she hung up.

She sighed as she set her phone on the sink counter. She had stayed mad at him ever since they broke up. She blamed him and her father for a lot of stuff, but she knew it was really herself that was to be blamed. She chose to hang around Tyler. Still, he never was there for her like he promised. Emily just pretended he was so she could have a reason to believe in him. Oh if only she had listened to Carmon's advice way back when.

However, she was glad she had called Tyler. She knew from her experience with her father that not forgiving someone only hurts you, not them. Now, that burden was gone also.

After showering and freshening up, Emily threw on a sundress and put her hair up. She didn't bother putting on any make-up. She looked fine without it. She was a little sun burnt from being out on the beach all day yesterday, but she didn't mind. She had always liked the look of appearing like she'd been in the sun.

When she checked her phone again she realized she had gotten a text from Sam. He wanted to know if it would be ok if he could come by for dinner. He said that he would be able to bring some of their famous breadsticks and a good-sized thing of Ravioli. Emily answered _YES!  
_

Then she went back to check on Jared. He was still sound asleep in the garage, the fans blowing full blast on him. She smiled as she looked at him. She hoped he'd feel better when he woke up.

One by one, everyone started to come home throughout the evening. Emily didn't allow any of them to go in the garage while Jared slept. She made them stay around back.

"You're burnt," Collin pointed out as he sat on the back driveway.

"I know," Emily said with a grin.

"You look like me," Collin said with a big smile.

"I hope not," Emily replied.

Leigha was over, of course, and since Sam was coming also, Emily told Mitch to invite Jamie and Carmon to invite Callie.

Mitch said Jamie had some modeling shoot she was doing, and Carmon didn't feel like inviting Callie over. Carmon was a trip when it came to that girl. Emily didn't know why in the world he put up with her half the time.

Sam finally showed up and Emily thought it would be nice if they all ate in the little area Danni had set up for picnics in the backyard. Sam set up the gas tanks for the five cars and then sat down at the little outdoor table to eat.

Italian food was Emily's absolute favorite, and she savored every bite. The warm, buttery taste of the breadsticks, the delicious meat in the Ravioli, and the sweet but salty sauce that was poured all over the stuffed dumplings was incredibly indulging. Sam didn't eat too much. After working at a restaurant all day everyday, he got sick of the food there.

"This is so good," Emily murmured through a mouthful of bread. Sam snickered as he watched her eat like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Damn, Jared's been asleep for a while," Carmon pointed out.

"I hope he doesn't wake up," Mitch muttered and then the "oops" expression came across his face. "I didn't mean that," he added quickly with a guilty smile.

Carmon gave him an evil grin.

"Have you ever wondered why you have that little window on your hood over your engine compartment?" Collin randomly asked Colbey.

"No," Colbey snickered. "I can't exactly see it."

"I think it's just for Chevrolet to show off. Like they've got something _to_ show," Mitch said smartly.

Collin laughed and then realized what he'd just said.

"Heyy," he shot back.

"Collin, both Corvettes can whoop your tail in a race," Emily spoke up.

Colbey and Carmon grinned at Collin.

"And Mitch," Emily continued. "I believe I beat you when I raced with Colbey on my first day on the job."

"Point taken," Mitch replied. "BUT…Chevy only has one party piece, and that's the Corvette."

"And—the—Ca—ma—ro!" Collin snapped.

"With my kind, Ferrari, however, every make is a legend," Mitch said, ignoring Collin.

"You're just trying to brag, and it's not working," Carmon said, rolling his eyes.

"You've been hanging around James too much," Emily told Mitch and laughed. "You're starting to sound like him."

"Really?" Mitch asked seriously, making Sam laugh.

"I think you all are great sports cars," Leigha piped up.

"Aw, baby I love you," Collin turned to her and said with a smile.

"Leigha, don't boost their already humongous egos," Emily teased.

"Let's go on vacation. Just me and you," Collin told Leigha.

She giggled. "Ok, where?" she asked him.

"The Caribbean," Collin said excitedly.

Leigha giggled again. "How're we gonna get there?" she asked.

"We'll drive on water, like Jee-suss," Collin replied.

Sam and Emily started laughing. "Walked," Emily corrected.

"Whatever," Collin snapped.

Suddenly, a drowsy Jared drove from around the house.

"Hey Jared! How're you feeling?" Emily asked him.

"Goooood," he replied with a big grin.

"You hungry, man?" Sam asked him.

"Chea," Jared said.

"Alright, come on over here. I gotcha," Sam replied as he motioned for him to pull over by Leigha.

"I wanna play a game. Does anyone else wanna play?" Collin asked eagerly.

"No, Collin. We're not baby cars," Mitch replied.

"What's a baby car?" Carmon asked.

"Emily, wanna play?" Collin asked her, ignoring Mitch.

"Sure, Collin," she replied and looked at Sam with a smile.

"What's three times three?" Collin asked her.

"Nine," Emily replied.

"What color is the sky?" he asked.

"Well, right now it's kinda orange," she answered.

"Close enough! What year am I?" Collin asked.

"Ninety-seven," Emily replied.

The rest of the cars exchanged glances.

"What year is Carmon?" Collin asked.

"Two-thousand eight," Emily said.

"What college are you planning on attending next?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure yet," she answered.

"Why was Tyler at Danni's wedding?" Collin asked quickly.

"He said he just wanted to…" Emily stopped as she realized what she'd just said.

"HAH!" Collin shouted.

That damn Camaro.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist finding out why! You talked to him, didn't you?" Collin asked her.

Emily looked around at the curious faces. Then she looked over at Sam, who was looking at her with concern.

"Yeah. He said he just wanted to show he still cared. He wanted to be friends again. I said no. He asked for forgiveness. I forgave him. Now we're at a truce," Emily said, looking at the ground.

Sam sat back in his chair and exhaled. Emily looked at the cars who had all fallen silent. Collin was staring her down with some kind of devilish grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should've told you. I just didn't want you to worry," Emily said quietly.

Sam put a hand on her knee. "It's ok," he said. "I respect you for forgiving your enemy. That's the Christian thing to do. But I think it is best if you two stayed away from each other and not become friends again—for your sake. So don't worry about it. It's all good."

Emily looked at him and smiled as she took his hand. He smiled also.

Then she looked at Collin with a glare.

"Good job, I'm proud of you. You're such a good Christian," he said with a smile.

Emily narrowed her eyes as she observed him.

"Mitch," she said.

"Yeah?" Mitch asked.

"Check the fuel that's in Collin's station for me, please," Emily told him.

Mitch bumped the nozzle out of his own tank and drove around Carmon and Colbey to where Collin was sitting.

Mitch started laughing.

"Is it what I think it is?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Mitch replied, still laughing.

Carmon knocked the nozzle out of himself too and then went over to look at Collin's station. He started laughing when he saw the red-colored gas in his tank.

"Is that Bourbon Street Mix?" he asked.

"What?" Collin exclaimed as Jared started laughing also.

"Oh dude, you're screwed," Carmon said and Mitch laughed again.

"Oh gosh," Emily moaned, rolling her head back.

"Get away from me!" Collin shrieked to Carmon and Mitchell. They backed away in scared amusement.

"I'm lost," Sam pointed out.

"Me too," Colbey said.

"Bourbon Street fuel makes Collin go crazy for some reason," Emily told them.

"Er," Jared added.

"Yeah, crazier," Emily corrected herself.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. It, like, doesn't mix well with his Ani-System or something. Some Ani-Cars can't take certain fuels. It's weird. He hasn't had any in like a year, though. We learned that it was a big mistake the first few times he tried it," Emily said.

"I think it's hilarious!" Jared said hysterical.

"Yeah, until he blurts out crap that he should keep to himself!" Emily said loudly.

"I'm so sorry! That's what was next to his tank in the garage, so I thought it was his. Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine," Leigha reassured without any concern. "He'll be knocked out in a half an hour or so."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "There's never a dull moment with you guys," he told the cars.

Leigha was right. A good 40 minutes later, Collin was passed out in the garage, zonked.

"What a baby," Leigha sighed as she watched him sleep.

Emily laughed softly as she prepared to shut the garage up for the night. "Sleep tight, Leigha. I know your hubby will," she told her.

Leigha snickered quietly. "Night, Em," she whispered.

Emily shut the door, leaving them in peace.

"Guess that means I'm sleeping in the back tonight," Carmon said dully.

"You're such a good sport," Emily told him.

Sam had his arms wrapped around her and they stood there in the driveway in front of the garage.

"Well, I think we're gonna head on home for the night," Mitch spoke up.

"Chea, your boy needs his beauty rest," Jared said and Mitch rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed. "Bye guys," he said as they started to leave to go back to their home, Winston's place.

"See you tomorrow," Emily told them.

"Later!" they replied and drove off down the driveway. But Jared stopped halfway down and came back.

"Thanks for being here for me earlier," he told Emily.

She smiled. "Aw, you do have a heart," she teased.

"Uuuuhh!" Jared said as if in disgust, and then he drove away.

"See ya!" he shouted and then sped off to catch Mitch.

"Well, tonight was interesting, but I think I'm hittin' the garage floor," Carmon spoke up.

"Alrighty. Sleep well, Carmon," Emily told him and Sam waved.

"Night, guys. Night, Colbey," Carmon replied and then drove on around back.

Emily sighed as she laid her head back on Sam's shoulder.

"Look," Sam whispered in her ear, pointing at Colbey.

The Corvette sat in front of them, his headlights dimming as he started to doze off.

"I signed him up for a branch of the Chevrolet Racing Team that races at that new track that just opened up on the outskirts of town, SoCal Speedway. Today was his first meeting and trial run. The chief said he races like a pro," Sam told his girlfriend quietly.

Emily smiled as she watched Colbey's headlights brighten and then dim, over and over again.

"He'll sleep like one, too," she said softly.

Sam snickered and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Emily smiled, but remained quiet. Sam didn't complain, he was just happy she was in his arms.

He knew he was a much better match for her than Tyler, and he wanted to do all he could to help her stay on the path of righteousness. He thought he was doing a pretty good job, but she had a good head of her own on her shoulders now. Sam was so happy to see her growing so strong in her faith.

Something Tyler Mason never once cared about.

* * *

**(Hmm, wonder who's gonna be tellin' a story next? Review!)**


	4. Tyler Mason

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

* * *

**Tyler Mason**

_"Me too. Bye, Tyler," came his ex-girlfriend's reply and he heard her hang up._

_Tyler sadly hung up his cell phone and set it down on the counter. He sighed as an empty feeling welled up in his stomach. He felt extremely guilty all of a sudden, like he was to blame for losing something so precious._

_He missed her. Every time he thought of anything that dealt with her he started to remember the relationship they'd had. Why did he have to be such a jerk? If only he was really there for her like he promised, maybe she would have given him a second chance._

_But there was Sam. Tyler knew very well that Sam was perfect for Emily. He and Sam used to play on the same Rec baseball team. Sam was almost perfect. Tyler didn't have a chance against that boy. For a second, Tyler wished he could be like him, but then that feeling quickly passed when he realized how much fun his own life has been._

_"How much is this?" a woman asked as she held up a Hurley wallet._

_"Twenty-nine ninety-five," Tyler replied in a dull tone of voice._

_The lady nodded and then disappeared behind a clothes rack, leaving Tyler at the counter alone._

_"Dude!" a guy called as a group of young adults entered the surf and skate shop._

_"Ey, whatup, man?" Tyler asked from the register._

_"Look at you in here on the job," the guy's girlfriend said with a grin._

_"Yeah, makin' the big bucks," Tyler told the girl, Riley._

_Riley's boyfriend, also one of Tyler's best friends, Zach, picked up a Quicksilver tee and asked him how much it was._

_"It's forty," Tyler pointed out._

_"What the hell, man? Who can afford to come and shop in here?" Zach joked._

_Tyler thought of someone who could—Emily._

_"Dude, wanna hit some up with us when you get off?" Zach added in a low voice as he leaned over the counter and grinned._

_"Ah man," Tyler smiled and laughed a little, shaking his head. "I…I got some stuff to do."_

_Truth was, he couldn't get Emily off of his mind, and he knew that the new her wouldn't approve of him going off and smoking weed._

_"Excuse me, what? I-I didn't catch that," Zach said, putting a hand up to his ear._

_Tyler snickered and shook his head again. "I've got some things to take care of, so I can't," he told him._

_Zach looked at Riley with a shocked face and she snorted._

_"Loser," she said and walked over to the group of friends that they had come in with._

_Zach turned back around to Tyler and lowered his head, shaking it. When he lifted it back up, he looked his friend dead in the eye._

_"Is this about Emily?" Zach asked in almost a whisper._

_"Uh…nah, nah…I," Tyler started._

_"Ty, come on. It's been two flippin' years. Let her go. Obviously she doesn't want to even be acquainted with you since she totally ignored you at the wedding yesterday. I told you not to go. I mean, you randomly start thinking about her and then you get on this depression kick for a week. She was fun while she lasted, but you need to get over her," Zach said quietly so the rest of the group wouldn't hear._

_"I know, but..." Tyler answered, losing his words._

_"But what?" Zach asked._

_"She called me just a little while ago," Tyler spurt out._

_"She what?" Zach snapped._

_"And just hearing her voice…I…I want her back," Tyler said quietly, looking down._

_He was comforted with a slap on the face. Riley shrieked as Zach hit his friend._

_"Listen, the little bitch is just playing with you. She's trying to drive you crazy just so she can get payback for what you did to her. But I warned you from the beginning that was going to happen. I warned you from the moment I laid eyes on her. You knew what you were getting yourself into. She was a Bible-thumping freak. You changed that. You screwed her up and over. Now she's gone. I told you time and time again she was going to wake up and realize what mess she'd gotten herself in. And that's what happened. Now she's probably doing some kind of religious voodoo on you to send you on a lifelong guilt trip. She doesn't care about you! She's moved on to Mister Jesus freak. So let her go!" Zach said angrily, a little louder than before._

_The group of friends had now fallen quiet, along with Tyler._

_Zach stood there fuming with anger. He stormed away from the counter and grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her out of the store as the friends followed._

_Tyler was left alone once more._

Great, now my friends hate me. This is ridiculous. Why am I still thinking about this stupid girl? _he thought to himself._

* * *

The name's Tyler Mason and I'm 20 years-old. I've got blonde hair and blue eyes. My best feature? My perfect smile. I just finished my first year of community college. No, not at Meadow Brooks. I attend Washington Community College. I don't know what I want to major in yet. I really don't care. I took a break after high school, that's why I'm only going into my second year of college. I work at Jeff's Surf and Skate Shop down at the beach strip most of my time. I practically run that place.

Um, I like to party, I drink, and I smoke. I really don't care what you think about me, so judge away! You probably don't like me anyways.

So I guess I should get straight to what you wanna hear about. My and Emily's former relationship, right? Thought so. I can't get her off of my mind anyways, so might as well talk about it to someone who wants to hear.

Well, I met her in our freshmen year of high school. We became pretty good friends. I actually crushed on her for a little while during that year, but she doesn't know about that. I didn't party as much back then, and I didn't smoke.

Anyways, we had a lot of fun times together with our friends. We'd all hop in the car and go down to the beach to surf or play volleyball. Yeah dude, good times.

She moved the end of the summer after 9th grade to Colorado. It was all of a sudden and she really didn't get the chance to properly say goodbye to all of her friends.

I didn't hear from her at all for three years, but at the beginning of senior year, I heard from Kelsey that she was back in Cali. I called her up to find out for myself, and sure enough she was. I told her to hit me up when she got the chance, and a few weeks after she got settled in we hung out.

I dunno…things just kinda clicked after that. Emily seemed pretty cool, same as always. She started coming to parties with me. I convinced her to. That's how charming I am. I can convince a good girl to start drinking and partyin'. I make them good girls go bad.

Shut up.

We had great times together. I guess they were great. I mean, we'd drink until we were both puking our guts out. Though, I have to say, for someone who rarely drank before that, she had great alcohol retention. It amazed me. Some people just have that ability more natural than others. Anyways, she would smoke with me, too. She didn't do weed but a few times, but we smoked quite a few cigarettes. Luckily, she didn't get hooked like I did.

I found it really funny that she was starting to go to church. I knew she was a Christian, but I didn't know she was a "real" one, if that makes any sense.

But yeah…I guess you could say my influence on her made her "turn her back on God" or whatever. I couldn't help it, you know? I was just being me!

We ended up dating for a couple of months, long enough to make her quit going to church, do bad at work, and start failing her classes.

Come on now, it's not all my fault, is it? I mean, she is a big girl. She could have made better decisions for herself. So quit pointing every finger at me.

Well…I guess I do feel a bit bad about that last party of mine that she came to. I always promised her that I'd be there no matter what. I wasn't that one night. I was knocked out on my bed while she was walking around downtown in the dark. She could've been raped or shot. I blame myself totally for that one.

And as for her clothes disappearing, I'm not sure about that either. Maybe I tried to screw her. I don't remember much of anything.

…Ok, on second thought I really don't like talking about this.

Well, long story short, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. For some reason I've been thinking about Emily a lot lately, and it's pissing me off. It's not like I want to. She's moved on. She's fixed up her life again and is with someone way better than me. She deserves the life she has now.

But I wish we could still be friends.

That's it. I'm choking up. I can't talk about her anymore. Go find someone else to tell you their version of the story. I'm out. Peace.

* * *

**(Yeahh...I am running on two energy drinks. Yay for research papers. Review!)**


	5. Chapter Three: SoCal Speedway

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: SoCal Speedway**

Emily poured a glass of mango juice for herself as she waited for her blueberry bagels to pop out of the toaster oven. She watched the pretty birds fly around the backyard and listened to their beautiful songs in the peaceful silence of the Sunday morning.

The sudden noise of the now-ready bagels broke the quietness of the air, making Emily jump a little. She set her glass down and retrieved her breakfast from the toaster. Rummaging through the fridge, she found the cream cheese. She pulled a butter knife out of the drawer and began to spread the delicious topping all over each of her bagel slices. She sat down at the kitchen table alone and began to eat her delectable meal.

The news was on displaying a public rival between Microsoft and Apple once again. Each company always seemed to have to beat each other to the punch with the latest technology.

Once Emily was finished eating, she cleaned up the table and cut the TV off. She grabbed her phone, purse, and shades and headed to the garage. She locked the door behind her and grabbed Collin's keys.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," she teased him as she walked between the two Chevrolets.

"Ehhh," Collin muttered sleepily.

Emily opened his door and sat down in the driver's seat. She shut the door and buckled the seatbelt. Making sure he was in neutral, she pushed the clutch in and started his engine. She cut the radio on and then pressed the garage door button. The door opened and she pulled out with Carmon following her. She had shut off Collin's Auto Control so he could have a bit of extra time to fully wake up. The door shut behind them, and they were on their way to church.

When Emily pulled into the church parking lot she noticed that Leigha was already there. She parked Collin beside her and Carmon parked on the other side of them.

"Hello wife," Collin told Leigha, making her giggle.

"Hello husband," she replied.

As Emily got out of the car she heard two familiar engines drive up.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Carmon said.

"I didn't know you guys were going to come?" Emily asked them.

"Well, ya didn't bother to find out, did ya?" Jared shot back as he parked beside Carmon.

Emily opened her mouth to say something and then looked confused.

"I don't have enough Bluetooths for you," she said.

"Give them ours, we'll be ok," Collin told her.

"You sure?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Collin replied.

Emily listened and took out the receiving ends of the communicating devices from off of Collin and Carmon's speakers. Then she clipped them onto Jared's and Mitch's.

"Leigha, do you have yours?" she asked the Accord as she shut Mitchell's door.

"Yeah, it's in my seat," Leigha replied.

Emily opened Leigh's door and grabbed the ear piece for her device.

"I've run outta ears," Emily told the cars and then walked off towards the entrance.

She was immediately greeted by Walter when she walked through the door.

"Why hello, little Miss Breach," Walter said, walking up to her and kissing her hand.

Emily giggled. "Good morning, Walter," she replied to the old man.

"Where is your fabulous aunt?" he asked.

"My aunt is on her _honeymoon_," Emily told him.

"Ah! What a shame!" Walter teased, throwing his hands up in the air.

Emily laughed and waved goodbye to him as she wound her way through the people and into the hospitality room to get herself a cup of coffee.

Afterwards, she went into the sanctuary to grab a seat. She stayed close to the back by the window where she usually sat. She clipped each Bluetooth piece onto the back of the chair in front of her.

Purple, red, and black.

Emily thought about it and figured she needed to tell one of her cars to not try and talk to her since she wouldn't be able to hear them. But she couldn't remember which color she had given which car. She took a chance and picked up the red one, hoping she'd get Mitchell.

"Mitchell!" she said into the ear piece.

"Jared!" his voice corrected her.

"Oh, sorry. Just to let you know I'm not going to be able to hear you if you try to talk to me, so just listen to the Pastor, ok?" Emily told him.

"Roger," Jared replied.

"Is Sam here yet?" Emily asked.

"Negative," Jared said.

"Alright. See you in a little while," Emily said and then clipped the piece back onto the chair.

Sam didn't show up for all of Praise and Worship. Emily was glad that they didn't have to teach the Youth Group today or else she would've been stuck doing it herself. She kept checking her phone to see if he had texted or called her to say he wasn't coming, but she hadn't gotten anything so she figured he was just running late.

Finally, he got there during the "shake hands and rub a neck" time.

"Sorry I'm late," he said a little out of breath as he gave her a kiss. "Got stuck in traffic. There's a bad accident on the West Point Bridge."

"It's ok. I'm glad you made it," Emily whispered as Pastor Brown began his message.

Sam gave her a funny look when he noticed the three ear pieces lined up on the seat.

"Jared and Mitchell decided to come today, and since you weren't hear I just stuck them there," Emily said with a little grin.

Sam nodded. "Do you want me to take one or two so they can talk to us if need be?"

"Oh no," Emily said quickly. "Jared's probably gonna have a million questions, so I'll let them deal with him."

Sam snickered and took her hand.

Pastor Brown's message that Sunday was on God's plan for you.

"Each and every one of you are special in God's eyes. You might think, 'Well hey, I'm just a nobody! I'm not popular or talented all around! How can God possibly have a special place and plan for me?' Well let me tell you folks, God don't care how skinny and fit you are, what you wear, what you drive, what your hair looks like, how good you can sing or play sports, how smart you are. He thinks you're perfect just the way you are! And he has the perfect plan for you! So don't give up. Don't throw your hands in the air and say, 'Pastor Brown, I'm through! I'm not dealing with it anymore! I'm such a failure! My life is pointless!' Because I will mentally slap you in the back of the head," Pastor Brown said.

A wave of laughter spread through the congregation.

"You have to go through the bad to get to the good. And whatever is gonna be on the other side of that bad is going to be awesome! It's going to be amazing! Because it's what God has in plan for you! Maybe you're called to be a kindergarten teacher, maybe a basketball coach, maybe a pilot, maybe a missionary, maybe a restaurant manager, who knows? But God always has the perfect plan for you. And in that plan he's gonna use you to witness to other people. You're sitting there thinking, 'Pastor Brown, how can I witness to people if I'm a pilot or the manager of a restaurant?' Hey all you plane drivers, you can spell 'Jesus loves me this I know' in the clouds! Managers, play Christian music at your restaurant! Have Christian posters hanging in your office! People don't act like they care, but _they do notice_. And that's all it takes sometimes. So remember that whatever God has in store for you, he's gonna use you in that plan to reach out to other people. You just gotta take his hand and say, 'Ok, God. Let's do this'," Pastor Brown concluded. "Let's bow our heads in prayer."

The crowd bowed their heads and began to pray along with him.

After the service, Emily stayed around a bit to talk to some people. She had become really good friends with Gracie, the Praise and Worship Minister, and loved her little girl Casey.

"Emmy! Look at dis!" Casey squealed holding up a Snow White doll.

"Oooh! Who is that?" Emily played along.

"Snow Wipe!" Casey chirped.

Emily and Gracie started laughing. "We're still working on that," Gracie laughed as she rubbed her two and a half year-old's blonde head.

"Hey I forgot to tell you," Sam said as he walked over from finishing a conversation with the base guitarist, Jake. "Colbey has his first practice race today. You wanna come?"

"Of course!" Emily told him with a smile.

When they got outside there were a ton of teenagers around Mitchell and Jared.

"How come if anyone ever surrounds us it's always little kids?" Collin asked loudly to Carmon.

"These cars are totally wicked, Em!" a boy about 16 years-old said to Emily.

"Yeah, I guess they can be," Emily joked, grinning at the two exotic cars.

The crowd of teens dissipated and Emily asked, "So, what'd ya think?"

"I liked that message. It was really good," Mitchell said.

"Do you think God has a plan for us?" Jared asked.

Emily looked at Sam. He squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Of course he does," Emily told them with a smile.

Jared thought about it and then muttered, "Hmm!" with content.

"Yeah, Pimp Daddy Ghini for you," Mitchell said, getting himself tickled.

Everyone laughed except Jared, who tried to hide a grin.

"Shut up, brotha," he told Mitch.

"Oh, Colbey said that he needed to get on to the track. His chief called him up or something, wanted him to come early. He said you wouldn't mind riding home with Emily," Collin told Sam.

"Nope, not at all. You guys wanna come to his practice race today?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," they all agreed.

That made Sam happy to know that Colbey would have a lot of support.

After a late lunch they headed on up to the race track a little early. SoCal Speedway was the coolest track Emily had ever seen. It was built in a man-made valley. The track was at the very bottom in the middle and the stands, made to accommodate people and cars, were built into the surrounding land "bowl". If you drove by the place you would even know there was a stadium and a race track there, besides the huge sign and flags everywhere along the top of the bowl.

Emily and Sam got everyone situated in a big open space in the stands so all six of the cars could park together. (Callie had joined them.) Then the two headed down to the pits to find Colbey. The racers were running their qualifying laps.

"Hey guys!" Colbey greeted them a little out of breath.

"Hey, buddy. Did you just go?" Sam asked his Corvette.

"Yeah," Colbey replied. "Right now I'm starting third."

"Out of?" Sam asked.

"Twenty-one, this race," Colbey said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sam exclaimed.

Emily laid her head on Sam's shoulder and looked around at the cars Colbey was going to be racing against. She spotted a Lamborghini Gallardo Supperleggera, a Ferrari F430 Scuderia, a Dodge Viper, a Supercharged Camaro Z28 SS, a Porsche 911 Turbo, a Jaguar XKR, an Aston Martin V8 Vantage, a Ferrari California, another Dodge Viper, a Shelby Cobra GT500, an Audi R8, and a few other cars Emily couldn't tell exactly what they were.

The dark blue and white-striped Shelby Cobra GT500 made its way over to Colbey.

"Dude, we are going to cream these guys!" the car said.

"Sam, Em, this is Bryant," Colbey introduced.

"Hey guys. Damn, nice catch, dude," Bryant told Sam as he checked out Emily.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I know," he grinned, looking at his girlfriend.

Emily was looking at the Cobra in amusement. "_You_ think _you're_ going to have a good chance against all of these cars? No Mustang could ever beat my Camaro, let alone any of these guys," she said.

Bryant laughed. "I like this girl, she's straightforward. Listen little missy, I'm not a Mustang. How many times do I have to tell you people that there is a difference?!"

"Transformed Mustang. Still you look just like one," Emily told him.

"Be that as it may, I have one hell of a chance against all these bad boys. You ain't seen what's under my hood, baby. But you will, you will. And I'm gonna find you and rub it in your pretty little face when I place in the top five. And where's your little Camaro? I'll take him on, and I'll beat his ass!" Bryant said.

Emily laughed. "You'd have a pretty good match against Collin if you can race as well as you claim. And I am looking forward to seeing you place up in the top five," she told him.

"He's good, Em. Don't bet on anything," Colbey said with a chuckle.

"What you got against Ford anyways, hun?" Bryant asked her.

"Just always been a Chevy kinda girl," Emily said with a grin.

Bryant narrowed his eyes and grinned also. "I see," he said as he looked Colbey over.

"But just to throw it out there I am faster than him," Colbey said quickly.

"What? What place you startin' in? I'm in fifth!" Bryant said.

"Third," Colbey replied.

"Oh," Bryant said with a smile. He shut up after that.

"Well looks like you've made a good friend!" Sam told Colbey.

"Yayy," Colbey joked sarcastically.

"Eat my dust, Vette," Bryant shot and winked, driving back to his Ford Racing Team.

"Alright, Colbey, let's go over some final stuff," his crew chief said, walking up.

"Good luck," Emily told him. "You'll do great."

"Thanks, sweetie," Colbey told her.

"Race hard, man. I got faith in ya," Sam told him and then walked away with Emily.

Emily looked back as Colbey turned to face his crew chief and she saw that he had a big number "7" decal on his sides.

"I wonder if Colbey chose the number seven or whether they assigned it to him?" Emily asked Sam.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. We'll have to ask him about that. How do you know he's seven?" Sam asked.

"It's on each of his doors," she answered.

"Oh," Sam replied. "I didn't even notice."

"We need to make him a banner next time. 'Colbey Falcon' with his number," Emily told him with a smile.

Sam snickered. "And underneath 'The Beast' or…or… 'Vette to Victory'!"

Emily laughed as they climbed back up the stairs to where everyone was. "I like that," she said.

"I'm likin' this place. You think they got some kinda open track day?" Jared asked.

"Probably, why don't you go find out?" Sam told him.

"I will!" Jared replied and left.

"How's Colbey doing?" Callie asked.

"He's fine. Ready to race," Sam told her with a smile.

"I think you should start racing, baby," she told Carmon.

"Why," Carmon said blankly.

"Cuz you'd be amaaazing," Callie purred and cuddled up close to him.

Carmon's dull facial expression was priceless.

"I think you should start modeling," he told her.

"Aww, why?" Callie asked sweetly.

"Cuz the company's 'what not to wear' auto model just quit," Carmon replied.

Collin and Mitch started to laugh.

"Carmon you are so mean!" Leigha snapped.

"What?" Carmon whined.

"It's ok, Leigha. He doesn't mean it," Callie told her.

"How would you know?" Carmon asked.

"Cuz what you were saying to me last night on the phone begs to differ," she replied seductively.

"Whoa now," Mitch said.

"Ew," Collin pointed out.

If Carmon could blush he would have.

"I think you're crazy," he said to Callie.

"Mmhmm," she grinned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, lady cars and gentlecars, welcome to the first practice race ever to be run at the beautiful and magnificent SoCal Speedway! My name is Fox Richards, and we would like to thank all of you for coming out to join us today. The weather is absolutely perfect for a race! Now, without further adue, since we're running a bit behind schedule, I will introduce to you the exceptional contenders in the Subaru High Flights Practice Race, Ani-Car style!" a man announced from down in Victory Lane.

"Way back there bringing up the rear we have number twenty-three, Johnny Mullens!" Fox shouted through his microphone. A cheer broke up from a small section of the stands. "Johnny is a two thousand twelve Saleen Mustang S-two-eight-one and is sponsored by Saleen Performance themselves!"

"Mustangs are so pathetic. Ford has to mooch off other companies just to get up to speed with the rest of us," Collin muttered.

Emily and Sam exchanged glances and grinned, remembering what Bryant had said.

Ten minutes later, Fox Richards finally got to third place. "And starting in third we have number seven, Colbey Falcon!" Cheers erupted from Emily, Sam and the rest. They could even hear Jared hooting from down in the pits, which who knew how he got down there.

"Boy I tell ya, folks! If that ain't a name for fame I don't know what is! Colbey is a two thousand and ten Corvette Z-R-one and is sponsored by the legendary Chevrolet Racing Team!" Fox informed.

"I have the scoop!" Jared exclaimed as he drove back into their sitting place.

"What scoop?" Mitch asked.

"Open track day, every Wednesday evening during the season, six to nine," Jared explained.

"Why can't you just race at work?" Sam asked him.

"Oh I'll still race there too! It's just time for some change of scenery and some new competitors! Besides, this track is straight NASCAR jank! Not a freakin' obstacle course winding every which way like at work," he said.

"You just wanna race here so you'll have a better chance of winning," Mitch said and grinned at him. "I'm not seeing any S-sevens or McLarens out there."

"Not today," Jared snapped.

"Well this is great, Jared! You'll get to meet new people and cars!" Emily said cheerfully. "You know how else you can? Keep coming to church!"

Jared looked at her and gave her a polite smile.

"We would also like to introduce to you Mister Brandon Hamilton, the son of our very own track chaplain, Bobby Hamilton. Brandon, why don't you come on over here and start the race for us?" Fox motioned for a big boy about 17 years of age to come over and stand beside him. The boy had a foot-long hot dog in one hand and a huge soda in the other.

"Someone's been snackin' on too many twinkies," Mitch muttered to Leigha.

Fox handed Brandon the mic. Emily waited for the boy's deep, booming voice to shake the stadium.

"Racers, start—your—engines!!" the boy squeaked in a high voice.

Collin cracked up. "What the heck," he said.

The bleachers shook beneath Emily as every racer started up their engine. The man in the non Ani-Car pace car, turned on its lights and started its engine also. It was a newer fourth generation Camaro. Emily guessed it might have been a 2002.

For three laps the racers followed the pace car at a steady speed. The green flag was waved at the end of the third lap and the pace car drove off into the pits, leaving the racers speeding towards their desired victory.

"I'm hungry! Is anyone else?" Sam asked and everyone agreed.

"Alright! What do you want, baby girl?" he asked Emily.

She thought about it for a second and then answered, "I would like some nachos and cheese, if they've got any. If not, a hot dog. And a Pepsi, please."

Sam nodded and then looked at the cars with his eyebrows raised. "Never mind, I know what you guys want," he said with a smile.

"Uh, you gonna need some help with that?" Emily asked him as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Nah, I got it," Sam replied with a wink and then headed down the stairs.

He came back a little while later with a big bag in one hand and a case of six Orange County Fuel cans in the other. Emily took the cans from him and popped the top of each of them. She stuck the straws in and set a can down in front of each car.

Sam reached inside of the white paper bag and handed her a box of warm, fresh nachos and cheese and a bottle of Pepsi. Then he took out a chili dog and another Pepsi for himself.

"How's he doing?" he asked as he bit into the hot dog.

"He's holding fifth place right now," Emily replied.

"Word," Sam replied through a mouthful.

"Hey you guys, I gotta joke!" Jared chirped up randomly.

"Let's hear it, then," Mitch said.

"If you're American in the kitchen, what are you in the bathroom?" Jared asked.

They looked around at each other to see if anyone knew the answer.

"American?" Emily asked.

"European!" Jared replied and then cracked up.

No one seemed to get his joke.

"I don't get it," Carmon said.

"What?" Jared asked, still laughing. "You're-a-peein'!" he said a little slower.

Emily and Sam started to laugh along with Leigha and Mitch.

"Good one," Emily told Jared.

A minute later, Collin busted out laughing. "I get it!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Jared told him.

Sam suddenly stood up and started cheering. "He just overtook that Audi," he pointed out.

However, Sam kept noticing that whenever a racer was in danger, such as a few minor crash incidents that had happened or when a racer had a blow out, it seemed to distract Colbey.

"He gets too worried about the other racers if they're in trouble," he told Emily with a frustrated tone.

"I've noticed. Maybe you should talk to his chief about it," Emily suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. He's dropped down in tenth now. Come on," he said a little while later and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she finished up her nachos.

"Down to the pits," he replied.

The couple made their way down the stairs and into the Chevrolet Racing Team pit stop.

"Chief!" Sam shouted to Colbey's crew chief, Easton Jones.

Easton turned around and looked at them.

Sam pointed to his own ears and then motioned for him to hand over his headset.

Easton gave him a funny look.

"I'll be quick, I promise!" Sam shouted to him above all the noise.

Easton thought about it and then handed Sam the driver-to-crew communicator.

"Make it quick!" he shouted.

Sam nodded and then put on the headset.

"Colbey, its Sam," he spoke into the little mic.

"Sam? How did you get the--?" Colbey started.

"Never mind that," Sam interrupted sharply. "Listen to me, you have got to stop worrying about everyone out there! You get too distracted if something happens to someone. You were doing great at first, but now you're down to tenth place! Don't think about anyone out there but you. Because none of the other racers are going to care if you wreck or have a blow out. Focus on you and you only. You got that?"

"Yeah, but sometimes—," Colbey replied but was interrupted again.

"No buts!" Sam said loudly. "I know you can do better than tenth place, so just focus!"

Sam took off the headset and then tossed it back to the confused crew chief.

"Is he good now?" Emily asked him.

"Oh he's good," Sam replied and put his arm around her.

Colbey managed to ignore any other incidents that happened throughout the rest of the race. He even managed to pull himself up into fourth place.

"That Bryant is getting on my nerves," Emily muttered lowly.

Bryant was currently tailing Colbey to no end. The only time he's stop for a refuel or a change of tires was if Colbey pulled off into the pits.

"Yeah, well he's still behind him. That's all that matters," Sam said.

Suddenly, the ZR1 pulled an unexpected move. He slammed on his brakes causing Bryant to almost run into him. The Shelby Cobra started to fishtail dramatically, got spooked by passing racers, and somehow managed to spin completely around to face the opposite direction. He was almost hit several times.

"Haha!" Emily shouted and began to clap. "He's not going to finish fifth like he wanted!"

The white flag was waved and there was one more lap to go, the 150th lap.

Colbey gave it all he had and ended up finishing in third place.

Cheers erupted from every part of the stands as the checkered flag was waved and the racers crossed the finish line.

Bryant came in 15th place.

The first place winner, a jet black Dodge Viper, sped around the track alone with a checkered flag sticking out its window. It finished with a grand finale of several donuts.

Since it was only a practice race, the top three winners were awarded ribbons, not trophies, and no cash prizes.

"It's good they do the top three, and not just the top one," Emily said as hshe and Sam walked out to Victory Lane.

Colbey was given his ribbon first, accepted by Sam, then the second place winner, and then the first.

"I never knew Vipers were that good," Sam said as they stood on the sidelines and watched as the owner of the Viper accepted the first place ribbon.

"He's got a massive V-twelve under that hood. It's huge!" Colbey said.

The crowd cheered again as the winners and their families went back to the teams' pits.

Emily caught Bryant's eye and grinned at him. He mouthed "next time" and flashed his lights. Colbey saw this and flashed his lights back at him. Bryant made a face and then disappeared back to his team.

"Way to go, son," Easton told his racer.

"Thanks. I could've done better," Colbey replied.

"You did excellent for your first public race. You should be very proud. We definitely are," Easton told him.

"Well, thank Sam for letting me have it," Colbey said.

Easton turned to Sam. "What'd you tell my boy?"

"I just told him to focus on him and not anyone else. Colbey has a tendency to be too generous sometimes," Sam said with a grin.

"Well I'll keep that in mind," Easton said and shook both Sam and Emily's hands. "Easton Jones, by the way."

"Emily Breach, I'm Sam's girlfriend," Emily told him with a smile.

"Very nice to meet you," Easton replied.

"Yooo!" Jared yelled as the family cars pulled into Colbey's pit area.

"Great racing, Colbey!" Carmon said.

"Thanks," Colbey replied with a big smile. "And thanks all of you for coming out here. Your support helped so much."

About an hour later, after Colbey's racing tires were replaced with his regular tires, his decals were removed, and he was cleaned up, everyone finally got out of there. It was almost 9:30 at night.

Sam and Emily rode in Jared with Jared driving.

Emily got tickled as she looked out of the side mirror and watched Colbey start drifting to the side of the road as he began to doze off. Luckily, Collin was paying attention and kept waking him up every time he did it.

Carmon left them and drove Callie on home, and Collin did the same with Leigha. Jared dropped Sam off at his house too.

"Give me one minute," Emily told Jared as she got out of the car.

She walked through the beam of Mitchell's headlights as he pulled up behind Jared on the side of the street in front of Sam's house.

"Thanks for getting everyone to come out there tonight. It really meant a lot to Colbey," Sam told her as he watched his Corvette drive into the garage.

"It's no problem. We all had fun. Next time Danni and Mike will have to come. That'll be a trip," Emily said with a snicker.

Sam chuckled and pulled her into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss there in the middle of the driveway.

Mitch became a little uncomfortable and looked away. He always worried about Emily, no matter who she was with. And to tell the truth, he didn't want to see her grow up anymore.

"Get a room!" Jared yelled.

Emily broke away from Sam and blushed.

"I gotta go," she said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, sweetie," Sam said softly and kissed her again. "I love you." He hugged her once more and then let her go.

She waved and skipped back to the Lamborghini, giving Mitch a smile as she passed him.

Sam waved as they pulled away from the side of the street and headed back to Danni's house. He looked up at the clear night sky that held millions of shining stars.

"Thank you, Lord. Thank you for such a wonderful day," he prayed. A bright star in the sky twinkled and Sam smiled to himself. Then he went into the garage and shut the door.

The loud noise of the garage door shutting didn't even wake Colbey in the slightest bit. He was already fast asleep.

Sam laughed quietly to himself and then found a place on the shelf to hang the big purple and gold ribbon. He stood back and admired the prize, hoping there would be many more to come.

* * *

**(Whew. Long chapter. Review and keep reading to see who's story is next!)**


	6. Collin M'Lynn

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

* * *

**Collin M'Lynn**

_The twins pulled up to their starting line, ready to face each other to prove who had more acceleration and speed. This is what they lived for—drag racing. They loved it without a doubt. And they were good. Both were in the top rank for three seasons in a row. But they just couldn't beat each other. One day it was one, the other day it was the other. The crowds loved this rivalry between the brothers. It had brought more fans out in the past three years than ever. And this was the final race. The showdown. The tiebreaker. They were at sudden death, and this was the only chance they had—the final race. _

_Collin looked over at his brother, Zan, with determination. Zan looked right back at him with a smirk and a wink. Collin and Zan were identical twins. Both of them were the 1997 Z28 SS models, only Collin was red and Zan was black. They were both manufactured the same day at the GM plant. Sure, so were a lot of other Camaros. However, both of them were made as a specific order for a rich man. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the man turned them down for two Mustangs instead. _

_They never lived together, as in, Winston didn't own Zan, but they did live within the same county. It was actually Winston's cousin who bought Zan, the same time Winston bought Collin. Winston and that cousin used to be as close as their cars were, but their family friendship faded away within time as the two went their separate ways. _

_Collin and Zan also had the Ani-Car 3000 system put into them at the same time. Now, their personalities were the only thing that differed. Collin was always hyper and spunky, and Zan was pretty chill and could be quite cunning at times. _

_Zan revved his engine, letting Collin know that this was no walk in the park. The game was on. Collin answered with a harder rev of his own. They watched the light. Red. Red. Green. Go! Both Camaros took off, spinning wheels and flinging ruble. Collin pushed his limits for all he was worth. He was going to be the champion. On the other side of the small barrier, Zan was doing the same. No way was he going to let his brother beat him in his own territory. So he thought. _

_Collin was on fire, but he couldn't stop now. No, he had to drive faster. He had to lay down more power. Speed, power, speed. _

_Boom!_

Ha,_ Collin thought. _Zan's had a blowout.

_Boom!_

Two? I've got this for sure.

_BOOM!!_

_Collin screeched to a stop. Eyes bright and full of fear, he watched his twin speed to his certain death. Flames were spilling from every part of his body. _

_BOOM!!!_

_Explosion. Zan flipped seven times, landing upside down in a ball of burning metal._

_He was dead. Gone. No More._

_Collin and Zan were best friends. After that horrifying day…Collin never spoke of his brother again. _

The little red Camaro suddenly awoke in a room full of darkness, other than the moonlight spilling in from the little windows at the top of the garage door.

"Collin…_Collin_!" a voice hissed.

Collin tried to regain himself from the nightmare of a memory. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him.

"Quit!" he managed to get out.

"Then shut up and calm down! What is wrong with you?" the voice demanded.

He knew that voice. He remembered where he was.

Carmon turned off his brights and looked at Collin with a worried expression.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Collin said. "I need some fresh air."

He rolled over the garage door button and the door began to open.

Carmon watched as he drove off down the driveway. He had a sneaking suspicion of what the dream was about, but he knew quite well not to get on that subject.

Collin drove and drove until he finally reached the deserted drag strip—the place where so much had taken place. After Zan's death, it was closed down, and had been empty ever since. After Zan's death, Collin never drag raced again. Sure, he'd race with coworkers on the track at work. But he was still uncomfortable doing a set one on one straight. Besides, after Zan's death, all of his drag racing materials, such as his nitrous, were removed. By his request, of course.

Collin drove on inside the gates and wound his way through the area until he reached the spot where he had last seen Zan alive. The starting line. He remembered his expression clear as day.

Collin sat there on the worn asphalt, letting the warm summer breeze gently blow over him. He hadn't dared to come back here after what happened. But he'd also never had a dream so fresh and real of the accident.

He closed his eyes and reminisced of all the good times that had happened right where he was.

No one ever dared to bring up Zan, nor will they ever. Not even Collin.

It's been ten years, and he won't even mention it to you.

* * *

My name is Collin M'Lynn. I am a 1997 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 SS. I'm bright "cherry" red, and I've got black t-tops. My owner is Danni M'Lynn Johnson. I live with an awesome family, have the most amazing wife, and overall I'm contempt with my life.

I'm an Ani-Car, obviously since I'm telling this story, and I've been alive for 15 years. That may seem like a long time to you, but it's gone by in the blink of an eye, or headlight.

As you probably know, the "Ani-Car 3000" System was developed in 2020, and a few years after that, most of the cars across the globe were equipped with it.

My former owner, and present boss, Winston Breach, had the system put into me in 2022. I was 25 years-old.

Now, first off, you're probably wondering how the hell I'm still running. Well, when you have someone as rich as Winston in your family, you can afford to have your transmission changed every now and again, or your engine rebuilt. Any slightest thing that goes wrong with any of us cars, Winston or Danni is there to replace whatever it is immediately. So, you can really say that I'm practically a brand new car, and I always will be.

When the system was put into me, as proven, I started to think for myself. I developed a personality, I could talk, and I could drive around on my own. The system can always be shut down at the press of a button, though—a safety feature to make sure cars don't take over the world.

When the Ani-Car System first hit the market for a hundred grand a pop, some people feared that this was an extremely dangerous risk. But after a few years, everyone wanted their own talking car. I mean, who wants to drive home from a long vacation?

You may be wondering how the system works. Well, I truly don't understand all of it myself. I know that the geniuses that invented it now have more money than God. If that's even possible.

The system is designed to give the car a "realistic artificial intelligence". I've always found "real" and "artificial" to be total opposites, but I'm alive so I'm not complaining.

Anyways, when they put the system into me, I could sense things. Like, I can feel when someone touches me, especially when little hyper boys from church bang on my hood. It does hurt.

I can see through my headlights _and_ my taillights. (And yes, I see in color.) So if you're behind me and you make an ugly face directed towards me, don't think I won't notice. People often times forget this.

Best of all, I have feelings and emotions. I don't know how the inventors did it, but it is probably the most amazing and stunning creation ever made, besides the human soul. I can love, hate, hurt…you name it. Anything you can do (I can do better). Ha, no seriously my brain and yours is pretty much on the same intelligence level.

The only bad thing about being a living car is that when you have a human friend that needs comforting, you've only got words to help them. No hugs or anything.

But it's all good. I'm just glad to be alive.

Right, now if you're still confused about the whole living car thing, go talk to the inventors.

Alrighty, so first of all I think I'm going to talk about the people and cars in my life. Not everyone, of course, just the important ones. I might leave a few out, but that's ok.

First of all, I live with Danni, her new husband Frank, Emily, and Carmon.

I've known Danni all of my life. She's an amazing person. She always bubbly and cheerful, kinda like me. And she is crazy! She'll burst out with the most random crap. She's been a great owner to me and Carmon. She's always been there for us. Frank really hit the jackpot.

Some of you might be wondering why it is that only Carmon and I live with her. Well, that's because when Winston packed up his family and moved to Colorado after his wife, Dawn, died, he requested that we stayed with his sister. He wanted us to stay with his company—Breach Incorporated. Me, Carmon, Mitch and Jared helped to start his business, so he wanted a couple of us to remain behind and keep an eye on things for him. I've been working for Breach for 12 years now, ever since it started.

Don't get me wrong, Winston was always rich. He managed a Porsche dealer before he started Breach Inc. Just wanted to clear that up.

Anyways, Danni's great. Her new husband, Frank, is pretty cool too. He's really laid-back and easy-going. I like him. They just got married recently, which I'm sure you know.

Oh yeah…that reminds me of his daughter. Well…Frank has this daughter, Jennah, who's completely psycho. Ever since we met, she's been freakin' in love with me. It's really annoying. I mean, she's aggravating in general, but to me it's five times worse. I have to remind her multiple times that I'm with someone. I honestly don't think she cares. Thank God she lives on her own now.

Anyways, I also live with my buddy and practically brother, Carmon. He's an awesome car. He's probably one of the coolest guys I know. He's always been there for me too. He's just a great guy. We've known each other since one another could talk. We've shared many great times together with everyone. I'll talk more about that later.

Two other members of my family are Mitchell and Jared.

Oh where should I start with those two?

Well, when the Ani-Car system was first put into them they could not stay out of trouble. That's just how their personalities turned out to be. They ran around with this gang for a while, but then I think they got booted out. Who knows what all they did? I know they ran from the cops a lot. But I learned not to ask about their rebel lives. Mitch has grown up a lot, but Jared is still the immature, self-confident punk that he was twelve years ago. They're really awesome friends, though, and ya gotta love them. They make me laugh so much, and I love to laugh.

Ok, then there's James. Good 'ole James. Psych. James is the most stuck-up, proud, son of a gun in the world of cars. For some reason, he's the only one of us that developed a British accent, which is extremely weird. It's quite irritating most of the time. You might think I'm being a bit harsh, but if you've lived with him before, you'd understand. I think it's funny to watch him and Jared go at it. Jared can't stand him.

Now I guess I should talk about the girls in the family. (That doesn't mean I don't consider Danni to be a woman.)

I'll start with Carmon's girl, Callie. Carmon finally manned up and started bringing her around to the house. She's one of the prettiest cars I've ever seen. However, I see now why Carmon kept her away.

She's not who I expected him to be with. She's nice, but she's a bit of a snob. She's always talking about her and Carmon, especially how much she loves him and how wonderful he is.

Personally, I don't wanna hear it. And sometimes I don't think Carmon does either.

But to each his own.

Next, there's Jamie, Mitch's girlfriend. I don't really have much to say about her because I don't really know her. She seems pretty cool, but they've only been dating for a few months.

Now comes my wonderful wife Leigha. I could talk about her forever and ever. She's the most amazing car I know. She's sweet and she understands me for who I am. She's also the prettiest damn thing. Yes, in my eyes she has Callie beat.

Leigha and I met in a very strange way. Six years ago, I was clocked going 80 in a 55 mph zone. I was taken to court—you know, the usual thing you do when you get a speeding ticket…well, in my case a reckless driving ticket. Well, the courts that day were doing some type of interning experiment thing. The local law school brought in a few students to observe my case and even take part in it. I got an attorney, a student attorney, who didn't help a bit. And guess who the prosecuting attorney was chosen to be? That's right, Leigha.

She did pretty well for her first time in law school. I hated her guts during the whole thing. She really emphasized the fact that I could have "fatally wounded little children". What little children wonder around on the interstate? Hell if I know.

However, during the whole case I could not take my eyes off this girl. She didn't seem to be phased by me in the slightest bit. She didn't even come off as nervous. Well, that's what I thought. Three years down the road she told me she was scared to death that day.

Anywho, after the trial was over and I got my stupid fine, I found her outside of the courthouse to congratulate her. She thought I was being sarcastic. I really wasn't. Well, we ended up going to dinner that night and then a few months later we started dating. We dated for four years and got married two years ago.

Pretty funny story, huh? She loves to tell it to all of her friends. Yay for me.

She is currently working on moving in with us, but her owner, Matt, needs to find a new car first. It's cool that he agreed to let Danni take Leigha in after we got married. Matt's a pretty nice guy.

Ok, last but not least, and probably the most important is my best friend Emily Breach.

I've known Emily ever since she four years old. She was a doll baby. I used to take her everyday during work to go get Cotton Candy. I'm surprised she has any teeth left. I'd also take her to the beach all the time. That child loved to play in the sand and build castles on my hood. Needless to say, after a few years of that my hood needed a new paint job.

I watched Emily grow into a beautiful young woman. She started hanging around Danni a lot more right before the tragedy with her mom happened. Danni's probably the sole reason Emily became a Christian. You see, Danni goes to church every Sunday and Wednesday night. She's an active member at the church, and she is an awesome Christian. Danni witnessed to Emily, and soon Em became a Christian.

I remember Emily telling me that she found comfort in her Christianity. She knew she always had someone to run to now. At the time, Emily was actively involved in a lot of sports, so she really didn't have time to accompany Danni to church. (Back then Danni was attending a different church anyways. Not Palm Springs where she goes now.) But still, Emily held on to her newly found faith. And her faith influenced me and Carmon to start tagging along with Danni to church. And now we love it. The messages are truly amazing. You may think, you're a car, you have no soul! I know. But still, it doesn't hurt to spread the word. It actually helps.

About a year after Emily was saved, her mother was caught up in the middle of a gang fight in a dark alley downtown, and she was shot twice. They rushed her to the hospital, but it was too late. There was nothing the doctors could do. They just couldn't stop the internal bleeding.

It was a sad time for all of us. Dawn was a wonderful woman. She wasn't the best mother, but she was a great friend. Dawn liked to party a lot, which I don't think is a good example to your growing kids. Her and Winston would go off every weekend and get trashed, leaving us cars to babysit the kids. Sometimes it was tough on Emily and Mike, not having a good role model of a mother or father to really look up to. They were great people, just a little immature.

Anyways, right after Dawn died, Winston packed everything up and moved to Cheyenne Wells, Colorado. He took his kids, Jared, Mitch, and James with him. He put his Assistant Manager in charge of the company, Evan Lee, and planned to continue a small branch of it at his new home. I heard that didn't work out too well.

It really hurt me to be separated from Emily, but it's just the way things went down.

Well, during that three years that they were gone, I never once got to talk with Emily or Mike. Carmon and I were extremely confused. We had no idea what was going on with Winston. Danni just kept telling us that we'd be able to talk to them eventually. Well, while they lived there that day never came.

We'd hear from Danni that Emily was doing great. These were the words coming from here father. The words we had no idea were lies at the time.

So, after three long year of not seeing them, Emily, Mitch, and Jared randomly show up in our driveway one day. I was totally confused. I mean, more than usual.

Anyways, evidently Winston was feeding Danni a bunch of crap. Emily was not doing fine. She was being abused and put down for no reason. I'm sure you know the whole story about how her father wanted to see her turn out like his late wife, but Em didn't so he went crazy and started treating her like crap.

Well, Emily was here to stay, and that made me so happy. She started going to church with us and even, reluctantly I think, got a job at Breach Inc. I was a little hesitant about the whole thing at first, but it seemed to work out well.

Emily was just as wonderful as I had remembered. Just as strong-willed, just as beautiful, just a faithful to God as she had been before she left.

And then he happened. He. That devil boy. Tyler Mason.

Emily started to hang out with Tyler and his evil began to rub off on her. Why she got with a boy like that? Who knows. Maybe she was longing for attention from him that she didn't get from her father.

Well, long story short, the good girl that used to be was no more after she began to date Tyler. It hurt me to watch her go down that path, especially when she knew better.

But, like I've said before, everyone stumbles in life. Some just harder than others.

Well, it took a terrifying incident to shake Emily back to reality.

At one of Tyler's parties, Emily woke up to find herself with hardly any clothes and in a bed full of drunk people. She got scared and left. On the way home, she was almost gang-raped. Luckily, a boy at church, which you know who that is, saved her life. Well, actually Colbey, his Corvette, did. But Sam was there when Colbey brought her back.

Colbey called me as soon as he got back to his house, and Sam brought Emily in to take care of her. Colbey said it was amazing. He told me that Sam randomly comes in the garage and says, "The Lord has spoken to me. He said to go to Tyler Mason's house and watch for Emily." Colbey had no idea where Tyler's house was, but he said that night something just guided him straight there. He kept an eye out and when he saw Emily leave, he followed her and rescued her from the gang.

Emily was lucky, very lucky. The Lord was really looking out for her. And if Tyler, which he didn't because Emily went to the doctor to be checked, had raped her, I would have personally run over that boy.

However, on a side note, that day was my wedding, and Emily missed it just because she'd rather go to that loser's party. But I'm not holding a grudge against her for that. Though it still kind of hurts when I think about it.

Ok, the next day, Emily comes walking up to the house. I was furious at her and let her have it. She got pissed and stormed inside and then right back out, saying she wanted to go to church.

Funny thing was Emily had no idea who was in the house. It was her father. You see, Colbey told me what had happened, and I told Danni and Danni immediately called Winston. After he heard what had almost happened to his own daughter, the similar situation that had happened to his wife, he drove to Cali immediately. That's what it took for him to wake up to reality.

I don't know what it is about that Danni, but when she witnesses to someone, it's powerful stuff. She witnessed to her brother, Winston, and he wanted to follow Emily to church, hoping she'd repent with him.

And that's what happened. Emily confessed her sins and renewed her faith, and her father accepted Jesus Christ as his savior.

After that whole deal, Mike, James, and Winston moved back to LA, and Winston resumed his head position at his company. Winston is all for God, now, which is awesome. He even has motivational Christian posters hung up and Christian music playing at work. Mike began coaching soccer for younger kids, and James, fortunately, still lives with Winston.

Emily, however, remains living with Danni. She dates Sam now, and still works for Breach Inc. Mike has his own place near the beach downtown, and is doing pretty well with his life. He just finished up college at UCLA and plans on becoming a missionary while coaching his travel ball soccer team. He's a big-time Christian now, too. He hopes that one day his whole team will begin telling the people they meet around the state about God.

Like I said, Winston is a completely different man. I mean, I never saw the "mean" him, but he's living his life for the Lord now. He never once cared about church and God before. It's so great to see everything going good. Everyone's happy.

So to brighten up the solemn mood, how 'bout a story? A story within a story! Word!

Well…let's see. I'll tell the one about our road trip up to Oregon.

About six or seven years ago, all of us took a big trip up to the mountains of Oregon. All of us as in me, Carmon, Danni, Emily, Mike, Winston, James, Mitch, and Jared. Dawn was off on a business trip, I think. Something for that cosmetic company Mary Jay or whatever. It was her "side job". I hadn't met Leigha at the time, and Carmon hadn't met Callie. I think Mitch might have had a girlfriend, and Winston had to tell Jared he couldn't bring his twenty girls along.

Anyways, back to the story.

First off, we're heading up there and we're driving along the mountain that's running along the coast, and Jared suddenly slams on the brakes out of nowhere. Well, I almost run into him, Mitchell almost runs into me, and Carmon almost hits Mitch. James had no idea what was happening and continues on his way.

So we're like, Jared, what in the world?

And Jared's like freakin' out over these little baby chicks that are crossing the road.

"Baby chicks! Baby chicks!" He kept saying that over and over again.

So we all crowd around the little chirping chicklings, looking like retards.

Finally, they get across the road and we continue on to our destination.

When we get there to the cabin, James is nowhere to be found. Like we cared.

Actually, Winston did and took Carmon off to go find him.

An hour later, they come back.

Meanwhile, this big fuzzy bear comes along and Emily and Danni flip out. So they lock themselves in the cabin and conveniently forget to let Mike in. Mike didn't seem to mind, though. He climbed up in a tree and started throwing sticks at the bear.

Well, that got the bear angry, and Jared freaked out thinking it was going to climb up on him and scratch his paint.

Typical Lamborghini.

After the bear finally went away, and Breach and Carmon came back with a lost James, everyone gathered around the campfire to eat. Emily, Mike, Danni, and Winston cooked hot dogs and gave us each a can of disgusting fuel, which was some Russian crap that I can't even pronounce the name of.

Well, Mike ended up dropping his hot dogs in the fire, and Carmon's can of fuel somehow managed to catch on fire right in front of him. We still to this day can't figure out how that happened.

Then, to make matters worse, it started to storm. They went inside, and us cars had to sit outside under some trees in the rain. In the middle of the night after the storm had died down a little and everyone was asleep, guess what crawled up on Jared's hood?

Yep, you're right.

He FLIPPED out. I mean, went haywire. He ended up backing into James and leaving a dent in James's side, which Winston had to get repaired when we got back. James pouted the rest of time there because of that.

Anyways, the spider was huge. I've never seen one that big in my life. With its legs all spread out, it was as big as a grown man's hand. And it wouldn't get off of Jared's hood no matter how hard he tried to fling it off.

System overload—Jared passed out. I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Mitchell.

All of this commotion awoke the family and they rushed outside. Emily and Danni rushed right back in once they saw the gigantic spider. Winston grabbed a big limb that was lying on the ground and tried to shove the spider off of the fainted Gallardo's hood.

That damn thing hunched up and tried to attack the stick! And it started hissing! Well, that was it for me, I turned around and drove out into the open where the road was and sat in the middle of the road until that thing was gone. Carmon and Mitch joined me after Winston finally knocked the spider off and it went scurrying through the grass. We stayed there the rest of the night. No way was I going anywhere near Jared. It's like his fear of them attracts them to him.

The next day, we went down to the beach. Mike got major sunburn because he refused to put on any sunscreen thinking he was invincible or something. Emily got stung by a big jellyfish that left three long marks on her leg, Winston got bit by a crab, and Danni fell asleep on her stomach with a huge wedgie. No one could wake her up 'cause we couldn't keep a straight face. We were laughing too much.

Oh yeah! And a huge wind came and blew sand all inside of us cars and in every nook and crack of our bodies. We left a trail of sand behind us when we departed the beach. I think there are still some grains in me from that trip.

On the way back to the cabin, we stopped at a restaurant. Mike and Emily got into a huge fight. Emily threw her food at him, he hit her in the head with his glass, and she gave him a black eye. It was a mess and was actually quite embarrassing.

After that, we headed back to the cabin only to be greeted by a locked door and no key. Forgetful and absent-minded Danni had lost the key. Winston had to break in his own cabin and then had to pay for the damage of breaking in.

The trip home was very tense. Mike was still mad at Emily and hurting from his sunburn. Emily complained about her jellyfish sting the whole time and about how they almost got attacked by a grizzly bear. Jared and James went at it as usual. Winston fussed at all of us the majority of the way for no reason, and Danni slept through the whole ordeal.

Oh, and Mitch got a flat tire on the way back too.

Needless to say, we were glad to get back home.

Even though it was a bad trip, it's still one of the best memories I've ever had.

* * *

**(Collin loves to talk as you can tell. Bet you didn't see the first part of this chapter coming. Collin had a twin? What?? Please review! Your help and support is awesome! ;)**


	7. Chapter Four: Crazy Dayz

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crazy Dayz**

Emily clipped Collin's scrapbook page back in her scrapbook. She figured she'd change the order of the pages at a later time, because she knew for sure Collin would not want his page next to Jennah's. She glanced at the clock and realized she had only half an hour before she had to get to work. She had woken up super early and had time to spare, so she went ahead and worked on his page.

When it was time to leave for work, Collin was nowhere to be found. Emily went around back and woke up Jared and Mitch, whom had decided to stay the night, so they wouldn't be late, and then she went to find out from Carmon where Collin was.

"Carmon," she said gently as not to startle the sleeping Corvette. She hadn't bothered to do that to the Italians. She had just yelled at them to wake up.

Carmon didn't move or open his eyes.

"Sweetie you gotta wake up. It's time to go to work," Emily said to him.

"Callie," Carmon breathed.

"No, definitely not," Emily laughed. "Wake up!"

She made sure she had all of the cars' keys, as usual, in case something went wrong with one of them and she had to manually drive one of them home.

"Carmon, seriously, wake up," she said, walking back in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm gettin' there. Gimme a minute," Carmon replied drowsily, trying to force himself awake.

"Where's Collin? Did he stay at Leigha's last night?" Emily asked.

"Who?" Carmon asked, looking at her as if the sun was blinding him.

Emily was getting tickled at his cluelessness and tried to keep a straight face.

"Leigha, Carmon, Leigha! Did Collin stay at her house last night?" Emily demanded to know.

"I have no freakin' idea what you're talking about!" Carmon yelled. "Ohh my head hurts," he added in a moan as he shut his eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes and dialed Collin's number on her cell phone.

"Breach Incorporated, Collin here," the Camaro's voice said.

"Where are you?" Emily asked sternly.

"Were you not listening? I'm at work!" Collin replied with a snappish tone.

"Why so early?" she asked him.

"I don't know…couldn't sleep," Collin said and then fell quiet.

Emily knew something was up, but she let it go for now.

"Alright. We're heading up there now. What the heck is wrong with Carmon, by the way?" Emily asked, looking back at Carmon who was now asleep again.

"What do you mean what's wrong with him?" Collin asked.

"He's acting really weird. Which isn't unusual for any of you, so I don't know why I'm even questioning it," she said with a chuckle.

"Ok, see you when you get here. Bye," Collin clicked off.

Emily looked at the phone, shocked that he had no smart comeback. She shook her head and put it in her purse.

"The pickle is in the barrel now," Jared said as-a-matter-of-factly as he and Mitch drove around from the back.

Mitch looked at him like he was crazy.

Emily just stared at Jared. She raised her finger and said, "Whatever. Wake him up." She pointed to Carmon.

Jared and Mitch grinned and then they both laid on their horns, waking Carmon up immediately. A stream of colorful words followed this.

"Yo! Easy now!" Jared said with a laugh.

"Ugh," Carmon spat with disgust.

"Guys, enough. Let's go," Emily said and opened Carmon's door.

_Whew, today is going to be a fun day,_ she thought to herself as she sat down in the seat and started the engine.

When they arrived at work, the place was pretty quiet and not much was going on.

Mitchell and Jared went back to the warehouse to their work stations, and Carmon went to his office in the same lead department that Collin worked in.

"Good morning, Em," Ginny greeted cheerfully.

"Hey girl," Emily replied with a smile.

Then she went into the lounge room and fixed a cup of coffee. She flavored it with a new Chocolate Truffle creamer. As she took a sip of it, the delicious mocha flavor filled her senses delightfully and readied her for the long work day.

She sat down at her desk and took a deep breath. Then she exhaled and fixed her hair a little. She texted Sam "good morning" and then began her work day.

Evan rushed in a little while later.

"Good morning, Miss Breach," he told her.

"Good morning," Emily told him and hung his coat up for him.

Evan went on some ramble about how the donut shop was closed for repairs and he now had to find another place to get breakfast. Emily was polite and nodded.

"I'm sure there are a lot more places to get a donut around here, sir," she laughed.

"I know, I know. But not like those good little suckers," Evan said and began to type an email on his computer.

Emily laughed to herself and picked up the ringing phone.

"Breach Incorporate, Evan Lee's office, Emily speaking," she recited.

"Hey, sweetheart. Good morning," her father's voice replied.

"Hey Daddy! Good morning to you, too! Did you just get in?" she asked.

"Yep. Danni's not back yet, is she?" he asked her.

"No not yet. I think she said either late this morning or early afternoon," Emily told him.

"Gotcha. How is everyone?" her dad asked.

"They're fine. I think something's bothering Collin, though. He left for work really early this morning and said he didn't sleep well. And Carmon was acting crazy this morning," she said.

Mr. Breach sighed. "There's always something up with them," he said. "I'll check up on Collin later. And is Carmon acting fine now?"

"Yeah," Emily laughed. "They're a trip. Have a great day, Daddy."

"You too, sweetie," he said happily and they hung up.

Emily watched the fish tank as two clown fish went at each other. She wondered how something could have such a simple life. It's only trouble was trying to get the biggest piece of fish food.

"Emily," Evan said from his office as he finished up the email. "Come in here a sec, please."

Emily obeyed and got up to go into his office, tearing herself away from her trance.

"Close the door, if you don't mind," he said politely.

She closed the door and then sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"I have a little project I want you to work on…well quite a big project," he said and folded his hands together as he studied her face.

"What's that?" Emily asked suspiciously.

Evan prepared himself to tell her. "I would like you to take on an intern."

"A what?" Emily asked in a bit of a shock. "I mean, sorry."

Evan laughed. "It's ok, I know it's a bit of big news. But I think you're ready to train someone," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Y-yes. I'm glad you think so," Emily got out.

"So, I'll give you some details," Evan started. "Her name's Abigail. She's nineteen years old, she just graduated from Los Angeles City College, she's transferring next year to USCA, and is majoring in Business and Administration. We, the company, are taking in a few graduates from LACC and helping them to get their feet wet in the business world. The college contacted me a couple of weeks ago about it saying they would love for Breach Incorporated to participate with them. Evidently other students are interning at different companies, also. Anyway, we're taking in three kids. You will train one, Tommy will train another, and Collin will take on the last one, which he probably won't be too happy about since I haven't really mentioned anything and his schedule is overloaded, but he'll live. He's a great worker. So, you with me so far?"

Emily nodded in agreement. "I think so. How is Abigail? I mean, is she pretty easy to get along with?"

Evan smiled. "She's a really sweet girl. Yes, you guys will get along great. She's kind of reserved and quiet, but maybe you can get her out of her shell. The other two are boys, Ricky and Quinton. I think I'm going to assign Ricky to Collin and Quinton to Tommy. I don't know. We'll just have to see how it all works out."

"How long does this last?" Emily asked.

"Ten weeks, but they will only be coming in on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Not too much, but it's not a major internship. They'll do that when they get into four-year college," Evan replied, waving the subject off in a care-free manner.

Emily nodded again. "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Evan replied. "I apologize that it's such last notice, but I honestly just remembered the other day."

"It's all good. I think I can handle it," Emily said with confidence.

"I know you can, that's why I picked you," Evan replied with a grin. "Now do me a favor and go call Collin to inform him of this wonderful news."

"Yes, sir," Emily said, getting up and leaving his office. She was kind of dreading getting an earful from the Camaro if he was still in the bad mood he was earlier.

She sat down at her desk and picked up the phone. With a deep breath she dialed his number. She secretly hoped he wouldn't answer. However, he did on the last ring.

"Breach Incorporated, this--aaahhh what's up, girl?" Collin's voice said, getting annoyed with the routine.

"Hey, I've got some news for you," Emily told him.

"Lay it on me," Collin replied.

"You're going to be taking on an intern for a while, starting tomorrow. Just on Tuesdays and Thursdays, though," Emily informed.

Collin mumbled something under his breath. "That one. N-No, the second one," he said, obviously to someone near him. "Are you kidding me?" he asked her.

"Afraid not," Emily replied. "But I was just letting you know that. I've got to go, though. I have loads of letters to type up. "

"And I have loads of crap to do already, I don't need the stress of a taking care of a little punk for weeks," Collin replied harshly.

"Whoa! Listen, you should be honored that Evan thinks so much of you, ok? Lose the attitude!" Emily shot back.

"Who died and made you Winston?" Collin asked.

"Technically, I am your boss. So think on that," Emily said a bit quieter so Evan wouldn't hear.

"You must be crazy if you think you're _my_ boss. You're father is my boss, little lady. Don't talk to me like that," Collin told her, referring to her comment of "lose the attitude".

"You're one of the Design Managers, you only have a say so in the rest of the designers work. I'm the Administrative Assistant; I'm pretty much the boss of everyone that's not Evan or my dad," Emily said. Of course she was playing around trying to get Collin to cheer up a bit, but he seemed to be taking it too seriously.

"That's not what that means! Quit trying to pick a fight with me. Thought you had work to do?" Collin snapped.

"I do, so stop keeping me on the phone. We will finish this conversation later!" Emily hissed, still trying to play around.

"Oh yes we will!" Collin replied and hung up.

Emily didn't know whether to laugh or worry that he was really mad at her. Sometimes you could never tell if he was joking or not. He usually was, but he could whip a fun moment around and really hit you where it hurt.

Emily just shook her head and hung up the phone.

"How'd it go?" Evan asked, obviously completely oblivious to the phone argument.

"Pretty well, I think," Emily said, nodding her head and trying to hide a smile.

"Good, good," Evan said quietly and continued his work.

Emily laughed to herself and started to work on the letters.

Suddenly, her Blackberry vibrated on the desk. She picked it up and noticed she had three new messages. One was from Sam replying "Good morning to you too, beautiful" with a smiley, the second was from Jared saying "Did you get the pickle out?" and the third was from Collin who had sent a mad face.

She texted Jared back and told him that the barrel was stolen, so the pickle was gone, and then she texted Collin telling him to please cheer up.

Ten minutes later, after she had finished about three business letters, Jared replied with "What the hell are you talking about?"

Emily laughed at how crazy those cars could be sometimes. She texted him back telling him to stop cussing. He replied saying he got it from his momma.

Emily sent "You have no momma" and received a shocked face back. That got her tickled and she tried to refocus on her work.

Collin eventually replied with "Talk to the tire", and she sent nothing but "Lol" back to that.

She finally had to lock her phone in her desk so it wouldn't distract her anymore as she wrapped up the letters. After folding them all and sticking them each in envelopes, she set the huge stack on Evan's desk.

"Great, thanks. I'll send those out first thing tomorrow morning. Reviews, reviews," he muttered and then got up, leaving his office.

Emily went back to her office, yet again, and sat down. She took out her lunch and began to eat, since it was already 12:30 in the afternoon. As she chewed on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she swallowed the anxious feeling of training someone at her job. It didn't seem to intimidating, but her mind lingered on all the things that could go wrong so she said a little prayer about it. Immediately after that, her anxiety turned to excitement, and she was ready for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**(Hmm, interesting. Wonder how this whole internship things works out? Review and read on!)**


	8. Mitchell Breach

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Mitchell Breach**

_Jared sat there with a bored expression on his face as he watched the cars get hooked up to the dyno and tested. A small ding interrupted his blank mind. It was Emily's reply of "You have no momma". He thought his text through and sent it on back to her. It was "O.O"—a shocked face. He knew she'd get a kick out of that._

_He went back to his bored observation and watched as Marven drove onto the platform._

_"Haven't you already gone today?" Jared asked loudly._

_"Yeah, actually I have," Marven snapped. "But I'm going again because I think there were some flaws in my last results."_

_"That test is one-hundred and fifty percent correct. You're just not as hot as you think you are," Jared replied dryly._

_"Bite me," Marven mouthed._

_Jared looked at him as if he was crazy for trying to start something with him._

_"Jared, they need you over in Section D. What the heck is he doing up there again?" Mitchell asked as he noticed Marven._

_"Wasting time," Jared replied._

_"Unh-unh, get off there! One test a day!" Mitch yelled to Marven._

_Marven glared at Mitch with narrow eyes and reluctantly departed the stand._

_Mitch looked at him with that "who-do-you-think-you-are" expression on his face as Marven drove off._

_"That idiot McLaren," Mitch muttered to Jared._

_"Dude," Jared said to him before driving away. "Up for hittin' the Club tonight?"_

_"Jared, I told you, I'm done with that stuff," Mitch said plainly._

_"Come on, you and I both know you ain't serious!" Jared protested._

_"Oh yeah?" Mitch shot back._

_"Yeah? They love us, man! Why you gonna throw somethin' away like that? You ditchin' the old chillins, man!" Jared exclaimed._

_"I'm not ditchin' them, we're all still good friends. But I've had enough of that life. I was pretty much over it when we left years ago. Look, I've been a few times over the past two years to please you and the fellas, but I'm puttin' the Night Life behind me now. It's time to grow up," Mitch replied and turned to leave._

_"But what about the ladies?" Jared asked, driving around in front of him, blocking his path._

_"What about them?" Mitch asked._

_"Aren't you gonna miss them tight ass leather get-ups they wear? With their booties and boobs hangin' out?" Jared asked._

_"No, they can find someone else to grind up on all night," Mitch replied dully and drove around him._

_"Well what about Jezebel and Diamond? They love us!" Jared kept on, driving beside him._

_"Like I said-," Mitch started._

_"Don't make me bring up your little shindig with Jezzy," Jared muttered lowly, giving him an evil grin._

_"Enough, Jared! And there's a reason her name is Jezebel! I'm over it! I'm happy with the life I have now. I love my job, I love my family, and I love Jamie. Listen, bud, it was fun while it lasted, but now it's time to grow up. The gang and the Club are dead and gone for me, and I think it's for the best," Mitch said._

_Jared was quiet for a second._

_"This is because of that church, isn't it?" he spat._

_"What if it is? What if I wanna change my life around? Emily did it, now so can I," Mitch shot back._

_"You're not a bad car, Mitch! Stop actin' like you are!" Jared exclaimed._

_"I used to be!" Mitch replied, practically yelling._

_"Yeah! But you're right, the gang is dead and gone! That's the past! But the Club isn't! There's nothing wrong with a little fun now and then!" Jared continued._

_"I'm done talking about it," Mitch said flatly._

_"Just come one more night!" Jared whined._

_"I'm going out with Jamie tonight. So no. I'll still hang out with the buds, but I'm done with the silliness. Half the time we get cops called on us anyways," Mitch muttered._

_"Ugh. Jezebel's gonna be crushed when I tell her," Jared said._

_"Section D, now!" Mitch yelled firmly._

_Jared glared and him, flashed his lights as a sign of warning, and then drove off to his department._

_Mitchell watched him leave, fuming. He sat there a few more minutes to cool off, before he went back to work._

_Suddenly, he got a message from Jamie. It was a new picture from her modeling shoot. She was sitting in front of a fountain watching a mother, father, and little boy laugh and throw pennies in the water. The background was beautiful, and so was she._

_That turned Mitchell's mood around and he smiled. He sent her, "Absolutely beautiful. Your best one yet" with a smiley and then went back to running the rest of that day's dyno tests._

* * *

My name is Mitchell Breach, but everyone just calls me Mitch. I'm a 2009 Ferrari F430 in Ferrari Red. I was brought to life in the year 2025 and have lived with the Breach family my entire life. I currently live with Winston, my boss, Jared and James. We live on the edge of town a few miles away from Danni's house.

Winston is pretty easy to get along with now. I won't go into detail about his major mood swing after Dawn died, because I'm sure you've heard it a thousand times over. I enjoy working for the company, and it's a great honor to have been one of the first to be employed there. It's grown so much from its starting day, and sometimes it's a lot to handle. But it's one of the most well-known exotic car designers out there, so it's worth the stress.

Like I said, I live with James and Jared too. James hates Jared and me. He's so stuck on himself he has to sleep in his own garage at night, which is probably best for Jared and me. Winston seems to favor him at times, and I will not in a million years be able to understand why.

Jared is practically my brother. We've known each other all our lives, though we fight like cats and dogs. Guess it's that Italian blood in us…er, oil. Jared's loud and usually always has a comment on everything. He thinks everybody at work loves him, when in fact quite a few can't stand him. Can't imagine why. He's never had a steady girlfriend, ever. He's been with so many girls you couldn't even count. But, he is a typical Lamborghini. That's how they all are.

So yeah, you're probably wonderin' 'bout this whole Club and gang deal, huh? Yeah, that's right, Jared and I were in a gang at one time. It was me, him, and five other guys. We went by "Cripshift", a name inspired by the famous "Crips" that formed back in the 1960's. My nickname was "Bad Boy Mitch".

How much trouble can a car get into? That's what you're thinking, right? Well, actually quite a lot seeing as the cops were almost always after us. Some of the lesser of the evil things we did were drag race on this one downtown street. It was like a block party whenever we did. Police would have to come and break up the race and quite a lot of fights. Another thing we did at times was transport…um…prostitutes around.

Listen, I know it sounds bad, ok? This is why I don't like talking about it. I regret those years of my life.

Anyways, the gang kinda got old and died off after Jared and I left, along with another member. When we came back to Cali, we caught back up with the others and started going out to the "Night Life" parties our former leader, Ace, throws. Most of our old friends come, along with the crazy people that used to join us for our races, drug dealers and street girls included.

Those nights were where I met Jezebel. Yeah, she was one of those girls, and I'm not getting into detail about us. All of it is stupid, which is why I'm putting that behind me and finally growing up completely. Well, best I can.

Jared loves it, and he always has. He's still a little upset that the gang fell apart. He thinks it's our fault because we had to leave.

It's just dumb.

Does any of the family know?

Collin and Carmon, I'm pretty sure, do. Emily doesn't, though she's probably suspicious. Mike knows, and I don't think Winston cared back then. But he doesn't ever ask about it now, so I don't know. Danni has no idea, and James has no care.

But it's not worth lingering on. That's the past. And now that I've been to church a few times, I think I wanna be more like Collin and Carmon. Though, I wouldn't dare tell them . They'd take that and run with it. At least Collin would.

Ahh Collin, the spaz. He's a great guy, though. He's always been here for all of us. And Leigha babies us all. Great match, those two.

Total opposite of the Vettes. Poor Callie. I know Carmon likes her a lot, but I also know she gets on his nerves more than his feelings. And you need a thick skin around Carmon. He's cool and easy-going, but he doesn't play games. A trait that I think runs in the Chevrolet family.

Colbey, the other Corvette, is awesome. He's really cool and really nice. He worked with us for a while, but after Sam bought him he left to work for the Chevrolet Dealer and races on the side.

But the best car I saved for last. My girlfriend Jamie is absolutely the most perfect car I've ever met. She's sweet and she's very mature for a girl. She's responsible, smart, and beautiful. She's a 2012 BMW M5 in Sepang Bronze Metallic. Gorgeous car. I think I'm in love with her, but I haven't proposed yet. It's only been a few months, you know.

Yeah yeah, enough about the cars. I wanna dedicate this next section to my dear friend, Dawn Breach.

Dawn really took a liking to me when they put the System in me, and we became great friends. Both of us were wild back then, but we'd always promise that if one of us ever settled down, the other would too. Dawn's settled now, and that's another big reason why I want to.

She was a beautiful person. She had one of the biggest hearts I've ever known a person to have. She was crazy, yeah, but she was a really amazing woman. She would lay her life on the line for a total stranger. She was always there for her kids and for us, she just loved to drink and party. Every single night.

It's funny, the day before she died, she told me that, and I quote, "if anything were to happen to her crazy self, please always watch out for Emily". I promised her I would, and I tried to keep that promise. I gave Emily space during her difficult times and now I kind of regret that. Maybe I should have been more assertive. She wouldn't listen, though. If she didn't listen to Collin or Danni, she wouldn't have listened to me.

Anyways, the day of Dawn's death really hurt for me. I loved her so much. Sometimes I wonder why it had to be her that had gotten in the middle of that fight. Then I think about that gang that shot her. And it makes me think of my old gang. And that makes me feel even guiltier. But I'll always miss her, and I pray she's in a better place. Though, in the back of my mind, I highly doubt it.

Going back to Emily, it hurt me to see her fall as much as it hurt everyone else. I may not put it out there as much as Collin that I'm always here for her and always protecting her, but I really and truly am.

Sometimes it pains me to watch her grow up and move on to bigger things. I know we all miss the old days sometimes. I just hope she never forgets that I love her as much as I did her mother.

I'm so glad she's straightened her little tail out now. If I had lost her I wouldn't know what I'd done. I'd have broken my promise. A promise I intend to keep forever.

* * *

**(Oooh, Bad Boy Mitch. Tsk Tsk. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. Been really busy. I'm workin on the next one now so please review and stay with me!)**


	9. Chapter Five: First Day In Training

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Day of Training**

The next morning, Emily was stressing over taking on an intern and maintaining her work schedule. Abigail and the others were to arrive any minute, and Emily's first duty was to show her around the building.

When the three finally arrived, they were given a brief meeting in the conference room and then were released to their person. Emily was crawling around under her desk looking for her flash drive when she heard a small knock at the doorway. She sat up quickly and banged her head on the bottom of the desk.

"Ow," she muttered as she managed to get out and get to her feet, rubbing her head.

A small girl was standing at the doorway, her skin pale and her hair long and dark brown. She had freckles on her face and big brown eyes.

"Hi," she said a little shyly. "I'm Abby."

"So you're Miss Abigail?" Emily replied with a grin and stuck out her hand. "Very nice to meet you. Sorry you had to catch me like that. Lost my flash drive. I still have no idea where that little sucker is."

Abby giggled a bit. "It's ok," she told her as they shook hands.

"Well, my name's Emily Breach, and, as I'm sure you know, I will be your trainer for your internship," Emily informed.

Abby smiled and nodded. "I really appreciate your company letting us do this. You don't how great of an opportunity this is," she said.

"It's no problem! We do whatever we can to help the community out. So, shall we begin the tour?" Emily asked.

"Yes!" Abby squeaked and giggled, getting embarrassed by her own excitement.

"Alright, follow me," Emily laughed as she walked out of the office.

"As you can see, this is our main hall," Emily told her as they walked across the black marble floor. "This is where we have the Open Showrooms that the public can come to. This is Ginny." She introduced Abby to her good friend at the front desk.

"It's very nice to meet you," Abby said, shaking Ginny's hand.

"Oh so nice to meet you too, honey!" Ginny replied cheerfully.

Next Emily showed her the conference room and the lounge. Then they went upstairs to the office departments on the second floor.

"This is my father's office, Winston Breach," she told Abby as they stood at the doorway. "Guess he's in a meeting right now. You'll have to meet him some other time. He's an amazing dad."

"He must be if he can build all this from scratch!" Abby exclaimed.

Emily smiled and they continued on their way. Next stop was the rest of the offices downstairs, which were mainly headed up by cars.

They passed Tommy and Quinton in the large hallway and exchanged waves. Emily found Collin's office and peered in to see if he was in. She was surprised to see him and Carmon reviewing some graphs. They both looked up as the two girls entered the room.

"Oh, I didn't expect to find anyone in here. Abby, these are two of our Design Managers, Collin and Carmon," Emily said and pointed each one out. "Guys, this is Abby."

"Hey, Abby," the two replied.

Abby blushed and said hello back to them.

"Where is your intern?" Emily asked as she rounded on Collin.

"He left!" Collin exclaimed. "I think his nerves got to him. Spent most of the time in the restroom, so I told him just to go on home and we'll do the tour on Thursday."

"Hmm, I'm sure you're disappointed," Emily told him sarcastically.

He gave her the evil eye. "I'm stayin' with Leigha tonight, by the way," he said.

"Ok. That means extra room, Carmon. Why don't you tell Callie to come on over and stay the night?" Emily asked him.

Carmon looked back up at her with an expression that plainly said "Yeah right".

"Maybe," he muttered as he looked back over the graphs.

Emily rolled her eyes and snickered, leading Abby out of the office.

"Do you know them personally?" Abby asked out of curiosity as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, they're my Aunt's cars. They used to be my dad's. He has three others also, two of which we might run into in the warehouse," Emily said as she looked at the pictures hanging up along the walls. One was the famous photograph of the firefighters pushing up the flag pole on September 11th.

"Where is the other car? Does he not work here?" Abby asked her.

"Nah. James works at the European Imports up the street," Emily replied.

"Oh. Well where is your car?" Abby wondered.

"Collin's actually mine, the Camaro," Emily answered.

"He's cute," Abby muttered with a blush. "And so is the other one."

"The Corvette? That's Carmon," Emily said as they climbed some stairs to the second floor again.

"I think you're really lucky, Emily," Abby said quietly.

"Why's that?" Emily asked as she looked at her.

"You get to interact with so many of these Ani-Cars. I, myself, have never really made friends with any. I mean, I don't own one, my family doesn't, and most of my friends don't. I think my family thinks the whole thing was a bad idea. They're not fans of the System," Abby said as she looked at her feet.

"Well that's a shame. I think it's really come in handy. I mean, look at all of them here. We wouldn't be where we are today without their help," Emily told her.

"I agree. I'm the only one who actually likes the Ani-Car technology in my family. My parents won't let me buy one or put the System in my car. They think it'll be a waste of money. So yeah, you're really lucky that you get to own some and you're friends with a lot of them," Abby replied.

"I guess so. But listen, you can't let your parents make your decisions. Do what you want! I mean, you are nineteen," Emily added with a smile.

That made Abby smile also. "I guess you're right. I just don't wanna make them mad or be looked down upon because I own one," she said.

Emily waved her comment off. "If you want something, you go and get it. There's nothing wrong with owning an Ani-Car. They're safe, reliable, and great company. Who knows? You might start a trend in your family!" she teased.

"Yeah, right," Abby snickered as they reached the second floor. "Why are we going up here again, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I forgot to take you to the other wing. And we missed the coolest part of the offices," Emily replied.

They walked down the hall for a bit and then reached "The Overlook". The Overlook was a huge window overlooking the inside of the warehouse. The two girls looked down at all the bustling cars and people roaming around to and from their different work stations.

"Wow," Abby muttered in awe as she admired the view.

Emily looked at her face and grinned. She turned her head back to the window and spotted Jared talking to a group of mechanics. One of them seemed to be demonstrating a repair with his hands.

"I really appreciate you helping me out with this," Abby thanked Emily.

"It's no problem, Abby, really! I'm glad I got the opportunity to!" Emily exclaimed.

Abby smiled slightly. "I just hope it's not hindering your regular work," she said.

"Not at all," Emily answered with a smile. "Now, let's go see the rest of the place, shall we?"

Abby nodded and followed her trainer back to the first floor.

Once Emily was finished with the tour, she led Abby back to her office.

Before reaching it, however, they were impeded by Talon, a white Audi R8.

"Emily, I sent you an email of the list for Saturday, have you seen it yet?" he asked.

"No, Talon, not yet. I'll check it as soon as I get to my desk," Emily said with a hint of impatience to her voice which, luckily, he didn't pick up on. "Who's up this time?"

"Well, we changed things around a bit. Chevrolet called up and asked if we'd do a show dedicated to the new Camaro. So, we're switching the supercar show to next weekend. We thought it would be a good idea to display the change of the Camaro throughout the years, using the employees we can and then any volunteers from the public. And we'd like M'Lynn to be the start of the line running up to the newest Ani-Car one Chevy sends over here," Talon explained.

Emily just looked at him with a humoring expressing on her face. "You'd have to talk to him about that. He's been a bit agitated this week, so good luck with getting him to do it. But I do think that's a great idea. And I'll check my email and forward it out A-S-A-P, and then start setting up the schedule," she said.

"Ok, thanks, Emily," Talon replied and then drove off.

"Like I said before, we have Open Showrooms every weekend for the general public. Usually we show off our own cars, but I guess we're open to anything now," Emily sighed and then looked at Abby who was still looking in the direction Talon had driven off to.

"What kind of car was that?" she asked.

"An Audi R-Eight," Emily replied.

"That, well he, was beautiful," Abby said. "You are so lucky! I don't think you even realize it!"

"Oh I do," Emily told her. "That's why I thank God everyday for it."

Abby didn't say anything after that as they walked back into Emily's office.

"Well, I think that's all for today. I hope this all pays off for you, Abby. I've never done this before, so you'll just have to bear with me," Emily said.

"I think you're off to a great start. Thank you again, Miss Breach," Abby said and stuck out her hand.

Emily snickered and shook it. "Please, call me Emily. You're only a year or so younger than me. And like I said I'm happy for this opportunity to help you out. So, I'll see you Thursday?" she asked.

"Alright. I'll see you then," Abby replied with a smile and then gathered her things. "Bye, Emily," she said as she waved and left the office.

Emily watched her go and listened to her heels clack on the slick floor as she headed towards the entrance.

She checked her phone and had a message from her aunt saying "I'm baaaack!!" She replied saying "Only a day late. Didn't have too much fun, did we?" with a winking face.

Then she set her phone down and put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired and had the biggest headache. She reached into her purse and grabbed two Ibuprofen pills and then got up to get some water from the dispenser.

After throwing her head back to swallow the pills, Emily straightened up to find Tommy watching her from the doorway with a funny look on his face.

"I have a headache," she informed him as she sat down again.

"Was it that bad?" he joked.

"Actually it went pretty well. She's really nice and doesn't give me any flack," Emily told him. "How was yours?"

"Nerdy," Tommy replied as he walked over the water dispenser for a drink.

Emily snickered and then opened Talon's email. She printed a few copies off and then forwarded it to all office employees.

"Looks like Lee left for the day," Tommy pointed out as he motioned towards Evan's closed office door.

"Yeah, probably to go find another quality donut shop," Emily muttered.

Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"Check your email," she told him.

He nodded and then left to go "check his email", while actually going to flirt with Ginny for a few minutes.

The phone rang and Emily picked it up.

"Breach Incorporated, Evan Lee's office, Emily speaking," she recited.

"Hey, baby," her boyfriend's voice replied.

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed. She was glad to hear his voice. "Whatsup?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be working overtime tonight. Got a huge party coming in later, so I won't be out for a couple of hours past my regular time," he told her.

"Aww, that sucks," she said.

"Yeah, I guess. But, during my lunch break, I stopped by my house and dropped off some breadsticks and Alfredo pasta and stuck it all in the fridge. If you want some help yourself. And I found your movie, finally. It's on the counter. Colbey should be home if you wanna stop by," Sam said.

"That's sounds perfect. Me and him actually need to discuss your birthday coming up," Emily told him.

"I told you I don't need anything," he replied.

"Well you're gonna get something whether you like it or not," Emily snapped in a playful way.

"Ugh," Sam said. She knew he had a smile on his face. "Fine. You know the code, right?"

"Yep," she answered.

"Ok, I'll leave as soon as I can. Maybe I'll catch you later on. I've gotta go though, and I know you probably do too. So bye, sweetie. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Alrighty. Bye, babe," she replied and hung up.

When she left work, she stopped by the house to see Danni for a bit. Danni told her all about her trip and how it was everything she ever dreamed of. Frank was checking up on his own house. He was still in the process of selling it and permanently moving in with his new wife.

Danni couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Emily swore she was floating around the kitchen instead of walking. It tickled Emily to see her aunt so happy. Finally, she could settle down with someone that would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

"I've been so blessed, Emmy. I've been blessed with a beautiful family, a wonderful place to live, and an amazing church. Oh how I love the Lord!" Danni exclaimed.

"Well, living right by him really pays off, in my opinion," Emily told her.

"Mine too!" Danni giggled as she fixed some iced tea.

"I hate to run off so soon, but I'm going to stop by Sam's for a bit to grab my movie and talk to Colbey about Sam's upcoming birthday," Emily said.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. You go on now. If I can do anything to help with any plans, just holler!" Danni said happily.

"Will do," Emily replied as she gathered her purse. She decided to get some extra exercise and walk to his house, since it wasn't that far away.

When she arrived, she walked up the driveway and punched in the code to open the garage door. The loud noise woke up the sleeping ZR1.

"I'm so sorry, Colbey! I had no idea you were sleeping!" Emily exclaimed as she walked around him.

He chuckled. "It's alright, no worries. Just a power nap," he replied.

"Did you just get back from practice?" she asked him as she hit the garage door button.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Gotcha. I'm gonna go fix me some Italian goodies and I'll be right back. I wanna start planning something for Sam's birthday," Emily said as she went inside.

As he told her, the breadsticks and pasta were waiting for her in the fridge and her movie on the counter. As she heated up the meal, she glanced at a picture on the counter. She picked it up and observed it closer. In it was Sam, his sister Sarah, and their dad. What a beautiful family.

The microwave beeped, interrupting Emily's wondering thoughts. She scooped the pasta into a bowl and grabbed a steamy garlic breadstick and a bottle of water. Then she gathered all of that up and headed back for the garage.

"Would you mind opening up the door please? It's getting kind of stuffy in here," Colbey said when she came in.

"Not at all," Emily replied as she pressed the button. Then she sat down on the steps and said a quick prayer.

"Are Danni and Frank back yet?" Colbey asked when she had finished.

"Yep. They came back early today, I think. She's on Cloud Nine right now," Emily said with a laugh.

Colbey snickered. "Well that's all that matters," he said and Emily nodded.

"How are you liking the Speedway?" she asked.

"I really enjoy it. It's a lot of fun. I don't really care what place I finish in each time. I'm just out there for the thrill of it," he replied.

Emily smiled and looked at him. She scooped some pasta up on her bread and ate it. "You Vettes are really good sports," she told him.

Colbey thanked her with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess. It gets my adrenaline pumpin', you know?" he said.

Emily laughed and nodded while secretly wondering what the Ani-Car body's substitute was for adrenaline.

"And it takes my mind off of things," he added quietly.

She looked at him and caught a hint of pain in his expression as his eyes wondered to the ground.

She was silent as she tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong with his life now.

"What's bothering you?" she asked gently.

"Eh, nothing's really _bothering_ me. I've just been thinking a lot. About my family, I guess," Colbey said, not looking at her.

"You've never really told me much about them," Emily said quietly as she ate a bite of Alfredo.

Colbey sighed. "Well, you know there's me, Chris, and Connor. And then, of course, mom and dad," he started. Emily nodded. She knew he had two brothers. Chris was the oldest, then Colbey, and then the youngest was Connor.

Their parents were among the few 300 classic cars that had the Ani-Car System put in them and immediately wanted to start a family and adopt several cars. So that's what they did.

"Just silly stuff going on. They treat Connor like he's a king. They always have, especially Dad. But it's not worth stressing over," Colbey said.

"I bet Connor's one of those cars that sucks up the attention, huh?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah," Colbey replied.

"Well, they should be very proud of you, and I know that they are. You just aren't as outgoing as Connor. But you're a great car, Colbey. You really are," she told him with encouragement.

"Thanks, sweetie," he said.

"But," she went on. "I sense that's not all that's bothering you."

He looked at her. Emily always found it fascinating that the Ani-Cars' eyes/headlights were such a unique soft light designed not to hurt the human eyes.

"How can you tell?" he asked with a bit of a grin.

"I have a sixth sense," Emily said, tapping on her temple.

He chuckled. "We'll talk about it some other time. I know you didn't come here to hear my sob stories of my past life. So let's get on with the party planning," he said.

Emily looked at him and smiled. Then her face became serious. "She'll regret it," she said very quietly as she mixed around her pasta.

Colbey's grin faded immediately as he stared at her.

She looked back at him. "I'm also a girl," she added, her smile coming back. "We know emotions better than any other species."

Colbey smiled a bit.

"I'm always here for you, Colbey. If you ever need an ear, I'm here. If you ever need help, I'm right here. Don't you forget that," she told him.

He grinned with contempt. "I'm so glad Sam's with you," was all he said.

Emily felt her heart warm a little and she shoved the rest of the breadstick in her mouth.

Then the two began to plan a little party for Sam Michaels. He was turning 22, and Emily hoped they'd stick together to celebrate many more. They had handed their relationship over to God and let him guide them. And she knew it would pay off.

It always had.

* * *

**(Like Abby so far? Mmm, I really want some Italian food. Review!!)**


	10. Colbey Falcon

**Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank Racer283 for all of the support! Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Colbey Falcon**

"_I've got it," Bryant announced, driving up to Colbey once he had finished a few runs. "Next Saturday the team's going to have a car wash up at the strip mall. Help raise money for some new equipment. You should come out."_

_Colbey tried to figure out what sense that made. "I'm not a part of your team," he said slowly. _

"_I realize that," Bryant said in a "duh" voice. "But you might draw in a few more people."_

"_Yeah, cuz we all know I can reel 'em in faster than you Mustangs can," Colbey joked, turning away to drive off. _

"_Cobra!" Bryant corrected. _

"_I'd love to help the Ford Racing Team, honestly I would, but Sam's birthday is next weekend and we're throwing him a surprise party," Colbey told him._

"_Aw, how cute," Bryant said with a grin. _

_Colbey snickered and then they both stopped as they saw the black Viper and his team arrive. _

"_Here comes Mystico," Bryant muttered as they passed. "Tell me, what's the more fearsome snake in real life, the Cobra or the Viper."_

_Colbey thought about it and then looked at his friend with an understanding smile. "I think it's the Viper," he said quickly and then began driving again. _

"_No I think the Cobra is," Bryant stated._

"_No I really think it's the Viper," Colbey said. _

_After finishing up at the track, his team dispersed and Colbey went on to work. He had tried to race hard today, usually that helped. But for some reason, it didn't. _

* * *

My name is Colbey Falcon-Michaels, but I'm known by just Colbey Falcon. Why? Because it sounds cooler, don't you think? I'm a 2010 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 in Cyber Gray Metallic. If you've never seen exactly what a ZR1 back then looks like, maybe you should check it out. I'm 27 years old, and I've been alive for only nine years.

My parents, both owned by a wealthy retired couple in Kentucky, are two classic Chrysler cars. The old couple all the way in Kentucky kept them there most of their lives, but ended up moving to California and putting the System in them.

So after moving to Los Angeles and settling down, my parents (with their owners' permission) planned on buying several "children". They wanted all Corvettes and started off by "adopting" my brother, Chris, first. Chris is a 2007 Jetstream Blue Corvette Coupe. Once they bought him, they planned for the Ani-Car System to be installed in him. Then a couple of months later, they bought me and did the same thing. Then a year later, as if two Vettes weren't enough, they bought Connor and put the System in him. Now we were all living, breathing brothers.

Their dream was for us to become grand show cars; they didn't want us to race. Well, after we had developed our own likings and interests, we started doing our own things. Chris (who was bought by an active male member of the Southern California Corvette Club) started drag racing and even ran his own racing strip. Mom and Dad were not pleased at all. They don't support him with the business one bit.

I went to work for Breach Inc. I was a show car, but I also raced occasionally. Then I was bought by Sam Michaels (my parents had no say so in that) and left to work for Chevrolet. My parents liked me a little better than they liked Chris, until I started racing at SoCal. It's only been a little less than a week and they're already hounding me for it. They say that it's not what my fate is called out to be. I'm a 6.2 Liter, Supercharged V8 that can produce up to 640 brake horsepower, and they want me to sit up on a stand all day while people stare in awe and take pictures? I don't understand.

Connor, on the other hand, they have up on a pedestal. And he is, literally. He's the only one of us who hasn't been bought by someone. He travels with GM across the state and does shows. He's one of the company's favorite show cars. My parents adore Connor. He may be flashy in his bright yellow paint and black double fender stripes, bright red brake calipers, and extremely thin five-spoke rims, but he cannot race worth crap. Sure, he's got the potential in him. He's a Corvette. But he just doesn't know how to. He spins out on turns and stalls out on take-offs.

And all this unusual anger from me got riled up from a simple phone call from my dad yesterday. He informed me that Chris and I should learn something from our brother and stop trying to ruin ourselves with the dangers of speed. Then he went on to ask how I was doing.

His age has definitely gotten the best of him.

But my parents now live 30 miles away. So at least they won't be showing up on my doorstep every day, bugging the crap out of me.

So…about that other thing that's been on my mind.

That beautiful, wonderful, heartless, thing.

She was a white 2004 Acura RSX, with gold emblems instead of silver, and her name was Nevaeh—heaven spelled backwards. And she was every bit of heaven to me at the time.

I met her at one of Connor's shows. She was there as a spectator, as was I. I managed to talk to her for only a couple of minutes, and in that short of time I had fallen in love with this girl. She was absolutely amazing. The most perfect women I had ever met.

We dated for five wonderful years. I spent over half my life with that girl. I gave my everything to her. I loved her so much.

Then, one day I decided to propose to her. I had it all planned out: dinner, then a nice drive along the beach at sunset. When I popped the question, she looked at me with sympathy and said, "Aw, Colbey, that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I want to break up. I'm ready to start seeing someone else."

It broke my heart. I was completely shattered. This girl had been my world for so long, and then in the blink of an eye she dissed me like nothing had ever happened between us. Turns out, she ran off with my best friend. I think they ended up getting married. Some best friend, huh?

Well that all happened like three years ago, so I've had time to get over it.

Racing helps get my mind off of her and my parents. I can just let it all out on the track. It's better than personally taking it out on them.

Besides their unfairness, I'm pretty much happy with my life. I love where I live, I love where I work, and I love Sam. He's a wonderful owner. I was kind of worried at first to be actually owned by someone other than my parents, but it's so much nicer living on my own with him.

Sam's a good guy. He's really involved with church, and he practically runs the restaurant he works at. He gives me a lot of space and lets me run my own life. He's the one who actually signed me up for racing at SoCal, which I'm really glad he did.

Late one night, about two years ago, I was asleep in the garage. This was probably after midnight. I don't really remember. Sam comes rushing in and wakes me up. He told me to go to a guy named Tyler Mason's house and watch out for this girl named Emily.

He was so serious I didn't hesitate and rushed out of the garage, clueless as to where this guy's house was. But the something just told me to turn right out of the driveway, and then make a left, and then go downtown a bit, and then make a few more turns into this neighborhood. I knew exactly what house was his by all the cars, the music blaring from inside, and the empty beer cans strewn across the yard.

I sat parked across the street and waited. I waited and waited, thinking maybe Sam had been sleepwalking in a very crazy way and wondering if I was out there for no reason. Then I saw her. A young girl not even 18 years old comes stumbling out of the house, appearing to be rushing away from something. All she had on was a large shirt. No shoes, no pants, and her hair was really messy. She made it down the driveway and started walking down the street. Making sure my lights were off, except my DRL's which stay on whenever I'm running, I kept some distance and followed her.

I followed her for a good ten blocks before I heard some noise, like arguing. I stopped and watched a gang full of guys corner Emily onto a wall. The moment one laid his hand on her I launched off, rushing to the scene and blinding them with my brights.

I told the guys to step away from her or that I was going to hurt them. I told them that the cops were on their way. That worked, though I really hadn't called the police. They scattered after yelling some friendly words, and I took Emily back to Sam's house. He took care of her after that.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I was up worrying about this girl that Sam seemed to care so much about, wondering how in the world he knew that she was in trouble, and how I managed to get to Tyler's house without ever going there before.

That's when I knew I should start listening whenever I took Sam to church.

* * *

**(A ZR1 is my favorite car :D Please review and read on!)**


	11. Chapter Six: Rocky Cove

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rocky Cove**

It was Thursday afternoon and Emily was filling out some paper work. The phone rang and she picked it up, watching Abby jot down some notes out of the corner of her eye as she did.

" Hey, 'lil sis," her brother's voice greeted her.

"Hey, Mike! What's up?" Emily asked.

"What are you up to tonight?" he wanted to know.

"Umm, nothing that I know of, why?" she asked.

"You wanna pack some food and go have a picnic up at Rocky Cove? Just me, you, and the boys," Mike said.

"Well, sure! That sounds great! Nice little getaway," she replied.

"Exactly. I'll come by Danni's about six, that cool?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect. See you then," she said and hung up.

Abby was still jotting some notes down on her iPad. Emily found it quite annoying at times, having her watch her every move.

Emily sighed. "Would you mind ordering some new ink cartridges for me? I've got the information stuck on a sticky-note on the side of the printer. We just need about three more black ink and two more color," she told her.

Abby looked up with a frightened expression.

"Relax! It's simple! The credit card information is already stored on the site. If you happen to have any trouble, just page me," Emily said. "I need to go check on something real quick."

"O-Okay," Abby stuttered, getting up and walking over to the printer.

Emily walked out of the room and went to talk to the four cars about putting any plans on hold for that night. She felt like Mike was going to drop some big news. She just had a hunch.

She found Carmon in his office on the phone.

"Yes I know. Baby, I understand. Yeah. I love you, too, honey," he was saying lowly. His rear was facing the door.

Emily leaned on the doorway and folded her arms with a grin spreading across her face.

"Alright. Mmm, you know it, baby. Ok, I'll talk to you later. Love you," he said, clicking off and then sighing. He turned around and noticed Emily. His face expression was priceless.

"How much did you hear?" he asked quickly.

"Why do you act like your love life is something to be ashamed of?" she asked with a grin.

"Because it is," he replied.

Emily shook her head. "You guys need counseling," she chuckled as she thought of the nickname the others had given Callie.

"Hmph," Carmon muttered, hiding a grin and driving to his desk.

"Well, I hope you and Medusa don't have any plans for tonight," Emily accidentally said.

"What'd you call her?" Carmon shot as he back up away from his desk to look at her.

"What?" Emily said quickly. "Mike wants all of us to go up to Rocky Cove and have a picnic this evening."

"All of us as in…?" Carmon started.

"Me, him, you, Collin, Mitch, and Jared, I think," she told him.

"Ah," he said and then pulled back up to his desk. "I don't have any plans tonight with _Callie_." He gave her a look.

She covered her smile. "Good," she said and walked out of his office. She went down the hall to Collin's room.

She walked in and he appeared to be asleep.

"Collin?" she asked.

"Whatever happened to knocking?" he muttered without opening his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be asleep on the job," Emily said sternly.

"It's my lunch break, woman. And I wasn't sleeping. I'm doing yoga," he replied.

"Mental yoga?" she asked.

He opened one eye and looked at her. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as he closed his eyes again. "I'd like you to join Mike and me for a picnic with the rest of the guys tonight."

"I'm sorry, what? You're pulling me out of my moment of tranquility. Ahh, all of my gears are at peace," he sighed.

Emily found a soft rubber piece of piping lying against the wall and picked it up, throwing it at Collin's hood. It bounced off with a thud, and he immediately opened his eyes and looked at her angrily.

She breathed in greatly as if to prepare herself for a fight, but then exhaled and gave him a sweet and innocent look.

His expression softened as he grinned at her. "I'll be glad to go with you guys," he said.

Emily smiled. "Yay!" she squealed. "Two down, two to go."

She left to go find Mitch and Jared in the warehouse, hoping that it wasn't a mistake putting Abby in charge of ordering the ink.

Emily found Jared and Mitch out at the track, timing various cars as each ran laps. Well, actually Mitch was the one doing the work. Jared was just sitting beside him talking smack as usual.

A red McLaren F1, screeched to a stop after crossing the finish line, breathing heavily.

"_What_ was that," Jared said plainly.

"Listen, I've run four laps already!" the McLaren snapped.

"Aw, poor baby," Jared mocked.

"Alright, one more go," Mitch told the car after recording his time.

"One day, Breach," the McLaren rounded on Jared. "Someone is gonna put you in your place. And I can only hope to be there when they do. Maybe then you'll realize you're not as bad as you think."

Jared stared at him and Mitch looked irritated at the arguing.

"Boy, I will bust a cap up in yo ass!" Jared said loudly, causing a few other cars and people to look over at him.

"Jared, stop," Emily said sternly as she walked up to him and hit him on the side.

"Hey sweet thing. What brings you all the way out here?" he asked, turning to her.

"Looking for you two. And I see I'm going to have to make a habit of coming out here to check on you if this is how you're going to talk to other employees," Emily told him.

The McLaren snorted. "Where've you been for the past two years?" he said smartly, giving Jared a look and then taking off for his final lap.

Emily watched the car for a second and then looked back at Jared. "What are you guys doing tonight?" she asked.

"What are _you_ doing tonight?" Jared asked seductively.

"I am going to go up to Rocky Cove to have a picnic with my brother and the Chevys," Emily said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Damn. I thought you were gonna ask if I wanted some of them late night treatments," Jared said as he turned back to face the track.

Mitch, who had been watching the McLaren, suddenly turned to them and asked, "What?"

"Oh my gosh," Emily moaned, tilting her head back.

Jared chuckled. "Lemme stop. I'm only jokin'. I am most of the time, yet y'all always seem surprised," he muttered.

Mitch narrowed his eyes at him and then went back to watching the car.

"Mitch?" Emily asked gently, touching his side. She could see him immediately relax at her slight touch, so she pulled her hand away from his body. She always made sure not to try and have that affect on her cars. "Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, Em," he answered. "I'll be there."

"Ok cool, everyone can go," she said with contempt. They watched as the McLaren crossed the finish line and did a half donut, flinging rubble and kicking up smoke in Jared's face.

Jared managed to contain his anger.

Emily went back inside to finish that day's work.

At the end of the day, she packed everything up and got Collin to take her home. Mike was already at Danni's house fixing dinner to take to the beach. She threw her things in her room and then went to help him.

They packed PBJ sandwiches, salads, pineapple, and water. The two siblings had a little too much fun making the sandwiches and ended up getting peanut butter everywhere.

Frank walked in to grab a beer out of the fridge. He stopped when he saw the mess Emily and Mike had created. They stopped too and looked at him, both of them trying to hide a smile.

Frank gave them a funny look. The siblings looked at each other and grinned, and then looked back at Frank.

"Oh no you don't," he said quickly. Unfortunately for him, he didn't make it out of there in time to escape the flying peanut butter heading his way. It caught him on the arm.

"Ugh!" he yelled and then sucked it off. "It's all in my arm hairs!"

Emily and Mike laughed and finished packing their picnic meal. They loaded everything into Mike's convertible and headed on to Rocky Cove, a childhood favorite place of theirs.

It was about 35 to 40 minutes away. As they drove along the coast Emily turned around in her seat to make sure the guys were still behind them. Collin was directly behind Mike, followed by Mitch, Carmon, and Jared. Emily waved to them and gave the "peace" sign.

As she turned back around she spotted the sign to the Rocky Cove Beach. Mike made a left and then drove down the side of the coast to the rocky beach. They all parked beside each other and Emily grabbed the bags of food.

Mike stood beside his car, closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. "Ahh," he muttered. "Nice to be back."

He grabbed the blanket and they trudged across the sand. When they found a place that suited them they laid the blanket out and then plopped down to enjoy their meal.

They said a quick prayer and Emily began to eat her PBJ sandwich. Mike didn't start eating, though. He just continued to stare out into the ocean.

"We used to come here all the time when we were little," he said.

"Mhm," Emily muttered, taking a sip of water.

"Mom loved this place," Mike added quietly.

Emily stopped in mid drink and looked at him. She set her bottle down and her sandwich.

"Is something up?" she asked her brother.

He was leaning back on his arms with his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked at her with one eye. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, it's just kind of random that you wanted to come out here tonight," Emily told him.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to take my little sister to one of our childhood spots?" he replied, looking back out to sea.

Emily didn't have anything to say to that. She grabbed one of the salads out of the bag and opened the lid. _Yum, Caesar,_ she thought.

She heard the four cars start laughing at whatever they had been talking about. Jared was the loudest of them all, as usual.

Mike grabbed some pineapple chunks and began to chow down. "Mmm," he muttered as juice dribbled down his chin.

Emily remained quiet until it bugged him enough to speak up.

"Ok, maybe there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Mike said.

His sister gave him a sarcastic look of "Hmm, I Wonder?"

He took a deep breath and then said, "I'm leaving…in August."

Emily looked at him funny. "What do you mean 'leaving'?" she asked.

"I'm going to be moving to Nebraska to do some missionary work with a travel team there. My buddy Richard set me up with a sweet deal. And know that I just finished my degree, it's the perfect opportunity," Mike told her.

Emily was quiet as she tried to digest it all. "Well, what about your team here?"

"I've already talked to them. We're planning the big farewell party now," he replied.

"Nebraska," Emily said to herself.

"Yep," Mike answered. "Not my first choice, but God's."

Emily nodded. "Wow, this is great, Mike. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but this is really wonderful. I'm so proud of you. You're a great example to me," she told him.

He looked at her and smiled. "No, you're the great example," he said and rubbed her head.

That made Emily smile and she continued to eat her salad. "Does Dad know?" she asked.

"Yeah, we went out to lunch today and discussed it," Mike replied.

"What about them?" she asked, nodding back toward the parking lot.

Mike shook his head. "I'll tell them once we're done with our picnic," he said and took a swig of water.

"Aren't you going to be lonely all the way out there by yourself?" Emily wondered.

"Nah. I've got Richard. He's going to let me stay with him until I can get my feet planted," he said and she nodded.

"Plus," he went on with a grin. "Richard's got this really cute friend that he really wants me to meet. Her name's Vera."

"Bradley?" Emily joked.

Mike gave her a look.

"Well, as long as you keep in contact consistently I'm fine with all this," she said.

"You have my word," Mike replied and then they went on to finish and clean up their meal. They packed everything back in the Firebird and then Mike pulled out a volley ball.

"One on one?" he asked his sister.

"You're on," she replied.

"Oh this oughta be good," Jared muttered.

Both siblings we pretty good at the game and they had always loved to play it. At one point Emily had to dive for the ball. She landed on the sand, but still managed to hit the ball back to Mike. He was too quick, and before she could pick herself up, the ball came flying down at her head. She yelled out and buried her face in the ground and covered her head with her hands as it hit her on the back of the head.

"Oooohh," the cars laughed.

"Yess!" Mike cheered.

Emily got up laughing and brushed herself off. "Ok," she told her brother. "You wanna play like that? I gotcha."

"Get it, girl," Collin said to her.

Emily threw the ball up and served it with impressive force. It sped towards Mike and hit him right in the nuts. He doubled over in pain and laughter.

The cars busted out laughing.

"Hah!" Emily yelled to Mike who was now on the ground.

"Truce!" he coughed out.

Once he had recovered, he threw the ball in his backseat and then sat on the sand with Emily in front of where the four cars were parked.

"I've got something to tell you guys," Mike said.

"You're pregnant!" Jared gasped.

Mike snickered. "Not exactly," he replied. He then went on to explain to them that he would be moving soon and to why he was.

"How long are you gonna be living there?" Mitch asked him.

"Permanently as of right now," Mike replied.

The cars were quiet.

"But no worries, guys! I'll come visit as much as I can!" he told them.

"You better!" Collin said.

Mike nodded with contempt.

On the way home he asked Emily, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Mike, if God calls you there, you go," she replied.

He took the words in as he rubbed his chin.

"I wanna thank you for leading me to Christ. I don't know where I'd be in my life right now if it hadn't of been for you," Mike told her.

Emily looked over at him and smiled. He took her hand and returned the smile.

She thought to herself that if nothing else paid off in her life, that was enough for her—to know that she'll see her big brother again in heaven.

She knew who her next scrapbook page was going to be dedicated to.

* * *

**(Aww Mike is leaving. But it's for the best, right? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Review and read on!)**


	12. Michael Breach

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Michael Breach**

"_Shoot, Jeffrey, shoot!" Mike yelled from the sidelines as Jeff ran the ball in for the goal. He took the shot but the goalie blocked it. _

_Mike clapped even thought he hadn't scored. "Good try, Jeff, next time!" _

_Jeff ran back to the center of the field and the play started again._

_Mike watched with his hand on his hips. "Defense, wake up!" he shouted. _

_Jeff got past the defense with the ball again and this time scored. _

"_Whoo!" Mike yelled. "Excellent job!"_

"_Alright guys, come on in!" he motioned for the team to gather around. The boys about 13-15 obeyed and huddled in close to Coach Mike. _

"_Great practice. George, try to use your hands more when you block the kicks," Mike told one of the goalies. "And you guys on defense need to stay focused on that ball, no matter how far away from you it is." _

_The defensive players nodded._

"_Let's say a prayer. Who wants to lead this time?" Mike asked. _

"_I will!" a small, black-haired boy said with his hand raise. _

"_Alright, Aaron, go on," Mike told him. The team put their arms around each other and bowed their heads. _

_Aaron went on for straight ten minutes praying for each person on the team, and in his family, and at school, and church. Mike opened his eyes a couple of times to catch a few kids exchanging glances at his long in-depth prayer, but they immediately closed them when they caught their coach's eye._

"_Thank you, dear Jesus! Amen!" Aaron finally finished. _

"_Amen!" the team repeated. _

"_Good job, guys. Don't forget the game Saturday morning! See everyone then!" Mike told them as the group dispersed._

_Some kids walked home, some rode their bikes, and some had parents pick them up. _

"_And Jimmie, try not to speed too much on that bike of yours," Mike joked with one of the boys. _

_The boy grinned and said, "Yes, sir!" Then he hoped on his bike and took off. _

_Mike finished packing everything up from the practice and then hauled it all to his car. _

_He wanted to go back to his apartment and shower off before going to dinner and a little concert with some of his friends. _

_He got in his car and started the engine. He put his sunglasses on and started to back out, but stopped when he noticed one of the smaller boys on the team sitting lonely on his bag, waiting for his dad. _

_Mike thought about how much he wanted to get out of there to make it with his friends on time, but decided otherwise. He turned off the car and got out, going over to the boy and sitting down on the ground beside him._

"_You don't have to wait with me, Coach Mike," the boy told him._

"_Ah, I think my home boy needs some company," Mike said, grinning. _

_That made the boy smile. "Daddy should be here very soon," he said. _

_Mike nodded, slightly, knowing that this kid was always the last one off the field. He knew his busy, careless father would pick up his son when it was convenient for him, no matter how long the poor boy had to wait for him. _

Don't worry, kid. _Mike thought._ Your true Father is always right here for you.

* * *

My name is Michael Breach, but you most likely know me by Mike. I'm 23 years old, and I just finished up college at UCLA. I got my Bachelor's Degree in Missionary Studies and, yep, that's right! I plan on becoming a missionary.

Big stuff, huh?

I think I'm ready for it.

My first missions work is pretty small. I'm currently beginning to work in this organization called "Young Life" in their subdivision of "Kicks for Christ". They want me to be the head coach of a boys travel soccer team in Western Nebraska. My friend, Richard, helped me to get my foot in the door with them.

My job while living in Nebraska will be to help my team grow in the Lord, and hopefully one day be witnesses to other teams across the country. I'm a bit anxious about it all. I just hope the Lord will guide me as I work for Him.

Why am I doubting…of course he will!

As you know, I'm Emily's older brother. Em and I are really close, and we've just become that way over the past two years. I'm so thankful for that because she is truly a wonderful sister. Sure, she'd made some bad decisions, but haven't we all?

I do blame my father for why Emily snapped. At the end there, it was rough for her. When we lived back in Colorado, he would never let her go away from the house except for when she was going to work. He wouldn't get her barely anything for Christmas or her birthday. I would catch her crying all the time, and I wish I had stood up to my father more. I was honestly scared of the man. He would get drunk and fly off the handle. He even pointed a gun at me once he was so wasted.

I wasn't there for Emily as much as I should have. I was always off at school, with friends, or playing soccer. I was supposed to home school her, but it was mostly her that did the homeschooling. I just didn't have the time.

When we were younger, our parents used to be really wild. We'd come home from school and they'd still be at work. After work, half the time, they wouldn't even come home. They'd go straight to the bar or to friends houses to drink. They'd finally come home anywhere between midnight and four in the morning. It would always wake me up when they did. I would get up quietly and go into Emily's room, climb into bed with her, and cover her ear because our parents would come home screaming sometimes, or laughing and knocking stuff over. I hated it, and we had to deal with it pretty much every night.

In 2032, when I was a Junior in high school, I was called down to the office. My dad was on the phone, and he told me I needed get Emily immediately and then come straight to the hospital. He said mom was in critical condition. He didn't go into detail, but I knew by the sound of his voice it was bad. I rushed out of there and down to Emily's freshmen Chemistry class. We left the school and arrived at the hospital in five minutes.

We were directed up to the second floor to where they were keeping Mom. We were there for only a couple of minutes before she died. It is a memory that will always be engrained in my mind. Not a day goes by that I don't think of it.

I wasn't as close to Mom as Emily really was, but I still miss her so much. Besides Dad, Mitchell, our Ferrari, probably misses her the most. He and my mom were really close.

But here now, five years later, our family is doing great. We've had some serious struggles, but everything had turned around tremendously. I thank my dear Jesus Christ for that.

I love teaching my soccer team about Jesus and what all he's done for me and my family. I think they like to hear it too. I'm hoping I'll get through to those boys in Nebraska. I know it's a Christian sports league, but that still doesn't mean those kids really know what it means to be a Christian. That's why I'm going there to try and help with that.

I'm going to keep it in my prayers. I don't leave until August. Man, I'm going to miss it here in Cali. I thought living in Colorado for three years was torture. How am I going to take Nebraska? I sure am going to miss everyone. And I hope the church there that heads up that region of "Kicks for Christ" is nice.

But, like I said, I'll pray about it and I know my family and friends will also.

Will you pray for me, too? It sure would help!

* * *

**(I'm watching Lost. Review!)**


	13. Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Unexpected Visitor**

"I can't believe I have to go in today," Sam huffed, throwing a piece of grass on the ground.

He was walking hand in hand with Emily through a small field of strawberry patches in the beautiful Sunday afternoon sunshine.

"Mommy look how many I got!" a little girl squealed, running down the row beside them.

Sam smiled as he watched her, and it lifted his irritated mood a bit.

"Duty calls," Emily told him as she bent down to pick a big, ripe strawberry.

"I call first bite!" Sam exclaimed. Emily grinned and stuck the whole thing in her mouth.

"What in the-? Girl, you're gonna make me have to do the Heimlich on you! Spit it out," he said and stuck his hand under her chin.

She covered her mouth and shook her head. Strawberry juice dribbled down her chin and she tried to laugh while moving away from Sam.

"Spit it—ugh," he said as she chewed on the tangy fruit and then swallowed it.

"That was good," she said afterwards.

Sam looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. "My turn," he said as he picked a bigger one.

"No Sam that-!" Emily started but he stuffed it in his mouth. He immediately spit it out along with a bug.

"Had a bug on it," Emily finished.

Sam spat several times. He looked at his girlfriend with a disgusted expression. She couldn't help but snicker.

They continued walking down the row.

"Did you turn those forms in for Colbey?" Emily asked.

"Not yet, when are they due?" Sam asked her.

"Wednesday," she said.

"Ok, good," he muttered.

"Last Wednesday," she corrected.

"What," Sam said, stopping.

Emily turned to face him and nodded, folding her arms.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Ahhh!" he said through clenched teeth like he was about to go crazy.

"Do you need me to run them up there today?" she asked.

"Would you mind? I have absolutely no time later. The papers are on the table signed! I just can't remember to turn them in," Sam said, frustrated.

"It's no problem!" Emily assured him.

"Thanks, babe," he said and gave her hand a squeeze.

Emily went over to SoCal Speedway around 3 o'clock after Sam had gone to work. The Chevrolet Racing Team had the track at the time, so Colbey was busy practicing. Emily didn't see Bryant anywhere, so she guessed Ford Racing either had the track earlier or later after Colbey's team.

She walked down through the hall of concession places and into the pits. Unfortunately, Easton Jones was on the phone in a serious conversation, so Emily just stood against the wall and waited until he seemed to be finished.

"He's not going to be off anytime soon," a female voice said.

Emily looked over at the car parked several yards away from her at the other end of the pit entrance.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Are you waiting for that man there?" the girl car asked, looking over at Easton chattering away on his cell.

"Yes, I am, actually," Emily replied.

"Thought so. He's been yacking away for a while now. I doubt he'll be done by next week," the girl said with a snicker.

"Oh, really? Shoot," Emily said, more to herself.

"What are you here for?" the little car asked.

"Just to drop off some forms. I was going to give it to him personally, but I guess I'm just gonna have to leave them at the front desk," Emily sighed.

"Oh, I see," the girl replied, her eyes drifting back towards the track.

"You?" Emily asked.

"Just visiting an old friend. I was hoping he'd be finished by now," the girl muttered, watching as Colbey sped by.

Emily looked at the track and then back at the car.

"You're here to see that Corvette?" she asked her.

"Hoping to, yeah," the car said.

"Hmm, that's actually who these forms are for. His owner, who is my boyfriend, forgot to send these in for Colbey," Emily said.

"Really? So you know him, too?" the girl asked.

"Yep," Emily replied.

"Hmm," the girl sighed. "Colbey Falcon. One of kind, there. You don't know if he has a girlfriend or not, do you?"

"Um, not that I know of. I can't see why, though. He's perfect in every way. I think it was the whole 'one bad relationship ruins the view of others' type of thing going on," Emily said with a snicker.

"Uh-huh," the girl said suspiciously.

"So you guys are old friends?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "We used to be…very close at one time."

"That's sweet! I can tell him you stopped by, if you want. I don't think he's going to be finished anytime soon. It's only three thirty," Emily told her.

"No that's ok," the girl said quickly. "I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, ya know?"

"Ahh," Emily said in understanding. "Well, in that case, you should stop by his owner's house, Sam Michaels, this coming Saturday. We're throwing Sam a surprise birthday party. He'd be tickled if his car got a surprise of his own, too!"

"That's sounds great! Where is it?" the girl asked.

"Eighty-seventh Brighton Street. Third house on the left," Emily told her.

"Cool. Then I guess I'll see you there….uh…" the girl started.

"Emily," Emily finished for her.

"Emily," the girl said with a smile and started to drive off. "Remember, it's our little secret!"

She winked and then drove past Emily.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" Emily asked loudly.

The car turned around and smiled gently. "Nevaeh," she replied and then drove off.

* * *

**(Uh oh...I smell trouble. Still watching Lost. Review and keep reading! :D**


	14. Samuel Michaels

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Samuel Michaels **

"_We need an order of three pepperoni pizzas, two orders of breadsticks, one two-liter thing of Pepsi and one of Sprite, and a whole New York Style Cheesecake! Pronto!" Luigi called from the front. _

"_We're on it!" Sam responded from the kitchen. _

_In no time, he and his crew had whipped the big order up and sent it out. _

"_Sammy, boy, you make me proud!" Luigi said in his thick Italian accent, walking over to Sam and putting his arm around him._

"_Just doin' my job, sir," Sam replied with a painful smile as Luigi squeezed him. _

_Fifteen minutes later, Luigi came back into the kitchen. "I want you to take these people's order," he told Sam and held up two fingers. _

_Sam wiped his hands off on a rag, grabbed the little black order book and went over to table 2. _

"_Hey guys!" he said joyfully when he saw that it was Danni and Frank._

"_Sammy!" Danni explained. "We requested you!"_

"_So I see," Sam replied with a smile. "How are you?"_

"_We're doin' great, honey. How 'bout yourself?" Danni asked. _

"_I'm doing eccellente," Sam told them. "How was the trip?"_

"_It was absolutely perfect!" Danni chirped. _

"_Well that's great! I'm glad you love birds enjoyed yourselfs," Sam said with a grin. "So, what will it be?"_

"_Well, you wanna start off with a salad or something?" Frank asked his wife. _

"_Hell no, what's wrong with you. We want some of these cheese-filled crème puff things," Danni told Sam, pointing to the picture on the menu._

_Sam snickered and said, "Yes m'am."_

"_And I'll have the Supreme Personal Pan Pizza with a Diet Dr. Pepper," she said and then handed him the menu. _

_He took it and nodded, jotting down her meal on his pad._

"_I want the Classic Ravioli, dinner-size, and a Miller Lite," Frank told him._

_Sam took his menu and then said, "Alrighty guys! I'll be right out with your breadsticks and drinks."_

"_Thanks!" they replied and then began a conversation with each other. _

_Sam rushed around taking orders and making orders until 9:30 that evening. He was exhausted when he finally got to leave. _

"_How was practice?" Sam asked Colbey when his car came to pick him up. _

"_Long," Colbey replied. "I thought he was never going to stop running me. The Viper Racing team was pretty hot because Easton actually went over our time limit by like twenty minutes."_

"_That black Viper?" Sam asked. _

"_Yeah, Mystico," Colbey said. _

_Sam laughed a little. "Is that really his name?" he asked. _

"_No, Bryant and I just don't know what it is," Colbey replied with a chuckle. "We call him that cuz he never has anything to do with any other team. He barely even speaks to his own crew. He's…different."_

"_Hmm, I see. Well, I tell you one thing, I bet we're both gonna sleep like babies tonight," Sam laughed._

"_True that," Colbey replied and pulled into the driveway of their house. _

* * *

My name is Sam Michaels, and I will be 22 years old this coming Saturday. I will be going into my last year of college in the fall at UCLA and obtain my Bachelor's Degree in Mechanical Engineering. I want to do something working on cars, like my Uncle. He owns an auto shop downtown that's been in my family for over fifty years. He took it up after my great-grandfather passed away. It's kind of old and run down, but it's got a great reputation and it gets great business. I try to go over there as often as I can and work on some of the cars he has in the shop. I would like to eventually work on my own car, with Colbey's permission of course.

Colbey is a great car. He never gives me any trouble, and he's very mature. That's why I completely trust him to go off on his own and do what he wants.

You see, my father died three years ago of lung cancer. He was a heavy smoker, a habit I will never pick up. He retired early from his job as a stockbroker, and left me and Sarah, my older sister, all of his retirement fund. We split it and since my college was already paid for, I spent it on something I really wanted. And that ended up being a ZR1 from Breach Inc. Sarah used some of her money to pay off the rest of her college loans and she spent the rest on a nice town house at the beach. She actually just moved out a few months ago from the house we lived in, our father's former house. So it's just me and Colbey now.

And if you're wondering about my mother, she left after I was born. We never heard from her since. But I try not to linger on that thought. I try to keep positive about most things.

Now, about my beautiful, wonderful, amazing sweetheart of a girlfriend Emily Breach.

Emily and I met at Palm Springs Community Church, our church home now. She started coming with Danni M'Lynn, her aunt. I remember the first time I laid eyes on Em there was something special about her.

She kept coming to church for a few weeks after that, but I never got the guts up to really shove my way through the crowd and talk to her, which is not like me at all.

Then, all of a sudden, she would barely show up, and then it got to the point where she stopped coming completely. Well, I ended up finding out from a friend that she was dating Tyler Mason.

Tyler Mason. He and I used to play baseball together. He was pretty cool the first few years we played on the same team, which was back when we were like 13 or 14 years old. Then he started hanging out with the wrong crowd and eventually became one of them. He started being really rude to me whenever we were at practice or at a game. I don't know why. Maybe he felt threatened by me or something.

Well, we both stopped playing for that team when we were about 18. He went on to do drugs and be a skater boy, and I went on not to do drugs and be a church boy. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against people who skate. I actually have a few times myself. I just don't agree with the whole druggie thing.

So when I found out Emily was dating Tyler, my view of her immediately changed. But then again I had this annoying feeling in the back of my mind that she needed help getting out of the situation.

Who knew that I'd be the one to help her out?

I kept it in prayer because it really bothered me. I really wanted to see her come back to church.

Well, like always, the Lord answered my prayer in a magnificent way. Two years ago on a December night, I had a dream in which the Lord spoke to me in. I heard his voice clear as day: "Save Emily."

I immediately woke up and walked into the garage. I cut on the light and woke my Vette up. I told him to go to Tyler Mason's house and watch out for Emily and bring her back to the house immediately. The orders just flowed out of my mouth. I wasn't even really thinking about it when I said it.

Colbey looked at me like I was crazy for a second, but then listened, as he always does.

Half an hour later he pulled up in the driveway with Emily in his passenger seat. She was groggy and on the verge of passing out when I scooped her into my arms and carried her into my bedroom. I let her sleep there that night and was right by her side the next day.

I thanked the Lord a thousand times that he spoke to me in my dream because a couple months later, Emily and I were an item, and we have been ever since. And believe me when I say, she is something very special.

God has been so good to me in my life, but yet I have obeyed him. I try to do my best for him. I even convinced my boss, Luigi, to play the local Christian radio station over the speakers at work. I'm not too sure, but I think we've drawn in a few more regulars by doing that.

Emily and I are also Youth Leaders at the church once a month. We've been doing that for about six months now. We teach the 14-17 year olds. Our lessons are no ordinary lessons either. We always take them off somewhere like to the beach or hiking. We just want to show them how awesome our Savior really is.

Well, I think that's pretty much it about me. Nothing Special.

I really encourage you guys to take the time to thank God for everything and pray for your enemies and the ones who need Him.

That's why I pray for Tyler Mason every night, because, good Lord, he needs Jesus!

Amen!

* * *

**(I love Sammy! Review and read on!)**


	15. Chapter Eight: Lights Out

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Lights Out**

Emily finished up Sam's scrapbook page at work the next morning. She smiled as she glued on pictures of her and him at the beach and her, him, and Mike at the fair eating cotton candy.

She truly and honestly loved Sam Michaels, but her mind just wouldn't let her say it. It had been two years they'd been together. But no, not yet. The words just wouldn't come out of her mouth to a guy in that way anymore. She'd made the mistake of saying it too many times to Tyler. She knew she shouldn't let that ruin it for Sam, but she just wasn't ready yet.

Emily hurriedly put her scrapbook materials away and pulled up the email as Evan rushed in the office.

"Hah!" he said triumphantly, setting a white box down on her desk in front of her. "They're open again!"

Emily laughed and shook her head. "The donut shop?" she asked.

"Yes, m'am! Go ahead, pick one!" he said cheerfully.

"Alrighty," Emily replied as she opened the box. Inside it were all different kinds of donuts, from pink icing ones with sprinkles to cream-filled glazed ones. She picked out one of the vanilla cake ones with chocolate icing.

"Thanks!" she told him as he took the box and went happily into his office. He set his briefcase and jacket down and then rushed out of the office again with the box. Emily guessed he was going to share the donuts with anyone who wanted one, and she secretly wondered where all those donuts went to when Evan ate them. He was in perfect shape for his age, not too thin and not too big. She figured he must work out quite a lot.

Around noon, Emily went into the lounge room to get her lunch out of the fridge and happened to glance up at the TV. The news was on and a red ticker tape message was rolling across the bottom of the screen. She walked closer to read that a severe thunderstorm warning was in effect for their area.

Shrugging it off, she went back to her desk to eat. About twenty minutes later, she got a text from Jared.

_Dude, you gotta come out here to the track and see this,_ his text read.

Emily looked inquisitively out of Evan's office window at what appeared to be a bright sunny afternoon.

Still, she wiped her hands off on her napkin and then got up to go out back to the test track. When she walked out of the door she looked in awe across the field. In the near distance, past the hill behind the track, the clouds were literally black. A flicker of lightning flashed through them occasionally. The sky was bright and sunny in front of the building, but definitely not way behind it. It was absolutely beautiful.

Emily walked up to Jared who was running a few cars on the track.

"Wow," she said and put her hands on her hips as she stared at the clouds.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Jared asked.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, still looking at the sky.

Jared chuckled beside her.

"There's a severe thunderstorm warning in effect right now," she told him.

"I coulda guessed that," he said. "I'm wrappin' it up out here as soon as they're done."

"Yeah, we don't want anyone getting struck by lightning now, do we?" Emily joked.

"Hell to the no," Jared replied.

Emily snickered and then went back inside.

A little while later, the whole building was under the black clouds, making it look like it was almost night outside—and it was only one o'clock.

Emily could see the wind was picking up really bad. She got up to use the restroom and as soon as she did, the power went out. The whole building was cast into darkness.

She heard a loud mixture of groans, hoots and hollers—what usually followed a power outage in a building full of people.

"Get those generators running!" she heard her father yell from the upstairs balcony.

Emily decided now was not the best time to go to the restroom. She walked out of the office and found Evan in the main hall.

"I hope whatever you were working on was saved," he told her and he jotted down something on a clipboard.

"Of course," Emily replied as she looked out of the big windows. The tint on them made inside of the building appear even darker. She watched as the wind whipped around the flags and the palm trees' palms.

Suddenly, hail started to pound the building. Nice size chunks bounced off of the sidewalk and asphalt outside.

"Oh God," Emily gasped as she rushed out of the showroom, down the hall through the double doors, and into the warehouse. The huge warehouse was packed and very loud. There were people and cars everywhere. Luckily, there was some light coming in through the windows on the walls and the cars' eyes lit up the place.

Emily didn't see Jared anywhere, so she immediately called him up.

"Yo, yo!" he greeted her when he answered.

"Is everybody in from outside?" she asked frantically.

"I hope so," he replied with a laugh.

"Jared!" Emily demanded.

"Everyone's good, baby! Don't worry!" he reassured quickly.

"Ok, good. Don't scare me like that," she said and then hung up.

She walked back in the showroom to see the chandeliers shake from the sudden pounding of thunder.

"Stay away from the windows!" someone said loudly as lightning flashed again.

"Why aren't those generators running?" she heard her father call down again from upstairs.

"There's no power anywhere! They won't work!" a man answered him from down below.

Emily worried for everyone's safety. She rushed back into her office and grabbed her cell phone. She texted Sam and asked him if they had power at the restaurant. He replied saying "No, do you?"

Emily guessed the man was right. Power must be out everywhere.

She listened to the hail slack off and a downpour pick up as she walked back into the main hall.

"Have you talked to Leigha? Does she have power at work?" she asked, walking up to Collin.

"Yeah, they don't have power and neither does James's work," he replied, turning to her.

She sighed as she watched Carmon, Mitch, and Jared drive up to them.

"Boys, boys, boys," Winston sighed as he came over also. "This is a mess!"

"Aw, Daddy," Emily said.

"No worries, Boss! Maybe some good will come outta this!" Collin said, optimistically.

"Chea, maybe James'll get struck by lightnin'," Jared muttered.

Winston shot his Lamborghini a look.

"Oh my gosh," Carmon spat as his internal phone beeped again. "I swear if she calls me again…what?"

The cars tried to hide their snickers. Emily put her hands on her hips and glared at Carmon.

"Good Lord, girl, where do you think I am? Same place I was five freakin' minutes ago! Quit bugging me," he said and then evidently hung up.

Jared and Collin laughed.

"You know one day she's gonna let you have it," Mitch told Carmon. "She's gonna get straight buck on you. She's just keepin' it all bottled up right now. But when she blows…"

"Callie, buck?" Carmon asked, turning to the Ferrari.

"Straight buck," Jared corrected.

"Medusa buck," Collin added.

"Yeah I'd love to see that," Carmon replied.

"Me too!" Jared chirped.

Emily put her hand on her father's shoulder as he rubbed his head. "It'll be ok, Daddy. This'll be over soon," she told him encouragingly.

He put his hand on hers. "Thanks, sweetie," he told her with a smile.

A little while later they got the generators working to power the computers and a few lights. Winston made sure no files were lost anywhere in the system before he sat down and breathed.

An hour later, power was restored to the area and everyone went about their normal business. The sky was bright and sunny again, and everything outside glistened from the rain.

When Emily came home from work, she sat down to dinner with just her Aunt. Jennah was at cheer practice and Frank was still at work.

Afterwards, they sat by the garage while Emily played on her laptop. She sat up against the big garage doorway with her legs spread out in front of her and her computer resting in her lap. On her right, Collin was parked in the garage and Leigha was parked next to him. Danni was sitting up against the brick wall of the garage next to Emily and eating ice cream. Mitch, Jared, and Carmon were all sitting in the driveway. Carmon and Callie were in a "fight". Jamie was yet again working with her modeling company and Sam was also at work. Mike had come over to visit for a little while and he took a seat on the pavement too.

Aunt Danni was busy telling her corny jokes while Emily surfed around on the internet.

"I'm gonna look our names up on Urban Dictionary," Emily randomly said and then searched the site.

"Oh Lord," Mike said.

"What's that?" Leigha asked.

"You'll see," Emily said with a grin and looked over at Mike who chuckled. The two siblings always got a kick out of looking things up on there. She typed in her name first.

"Man, this ice cream is bangin'," Aunt Danni said as she licked away at her ice cream cone. Jared looked at her funny.

"Hmm," Emily murmured as she read the entries. "My name is a slang term for a highly attractive and sexy person."

"I can agree," Jared said as he thought about it.

"Ha ha, you're such an Emily," Mitch told him.

"Why, thank you, brotha," Jared replied.

"Oooh, I'm also a goddess," Emily told them and Collin snickered.

"Is something funny?" Emily asked him with a grin.

"Nope," he replied with a grin of his own.

"Look up my name!" Danni piped up. Emily typed her aunt's name into the search bar.

"You're a really cool person," Emily told her as she read the results.

"So true," Danni muttered as she ate some more ice cream.

"_Leighas_," Emily started as she looked at the Accord. "Are beautiful girls who love to be with their best friends."

"Hmm, I can relate," Leigha said as she thought about her name.

"They love to have sleepovers and eat junk food all night until they throw up," Emily continued.

"Well," Leigha said as the cars chuckled. "I don't know about that part," she finished with a little laugh.

"My turn!" Collin chirped.

Emily typed in his name and read, "An absolutely flawless individual that possesses nearly super-human intelligence, almost ridiculous good looks, an incredibly knack for athletic events, and unrivaled talent in everything they do."

"Hell yeah! That is so me," Collin exclaimed and Leigha rolled her eyes.

"Also, someone that everyone else wishes they could be like," Emily finished.

The three other cars cracked up. "Yeah right," Carmon muttered.

Collin winked at him and smiled.

"Crazy," Carmon said and rolled his eyes as he grinned.

"Carmon," Emily said to herself as she keyed in the Corvette's name. She cracked up with what she got.

"What," Carmon said. "What does it say?"

Emily just kept laughing. "I can't say it. You make good tea, though," she told him.

"Oh come on!" Carmon said.

Emily shook her head and Mike got up and walked over to look at the screen. He busted out laughing and looked at Carmon.

"What?" Carmon demanded to know.

Mike tried to be serious as he said, "You are 'The Sex God'," and shook his head.

Mitch, Jared and Collin were weak. Leigha laughed a bit and Danni muttered, "Oh geez."

Carmon just sat there with a grin on his face and didn't say anything.

"Jared," Emily said as she regained from laughing. "Yours says someone who has achieved the mastery of greatness, someone you'd strive to be like, a manifestation of excellence, and basically the raw-est nigga God could create." Emily started laughing again as she said the last line.

"Damn that place is good!" Jared exclaimed. "Jared is so fly."

"Mitch, you are a cheeseburger eating beast," Emily told him.

Jared laughed forever about that one. Even Mitch couldn't help but grin.

"You are also sporty and have nice muscle tone," Emily went on.

"That's me," Mitch said.

"Look up mine," Mike spoke up. "You guys think yours are nice, just watch this."

Emily looked up his name and read, "To do something incredibly stupid. To be retarded and look like an idiot at something."

Everyone busted out laughing except Mike.

"Listen to this!" Emily said. "The example it gives is 'aw man, you just Mike'd it up again."

They laughed some more.

"No one wants to be a Mike," Jared said.

"Look up Jamie's name," Mitch told Emily.

She listened and the result said, "A sweet girl with a cheery disposition on life, love, and friendship."

"Perfect," Mitch said with content.

"Sam stand for Sexy Attractive Male," Emily laughed. "Ha ha Sam. Colbey's…name isn't up here cuz for some reason he spells it with an 'e'."

Jared randomly laughed out loud. "I get it! S-A-M!"

They all looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Ding dong," Mike said.

"What does James's say?" Jared asked.

Emily searched his name and answered, "Someone who is classy and clever and looks good."

"I don't know about clever and looks good," Mitch said

Emily laughed out loud again as she read Callie's results. "Callie is a delicious person," she told Carmon.

"I agree...at times," he replied.

Mitch laughed. "So we've got the sex god and the delicious woman. Damn, Carmon, I underestimated you two!"

"Oh whatever," Carmon replied.

"Mhmm," Mitch muttered with a grin.

"It's just a website!" Carmon said loudly, starting to get irritated. "It's just a place where kids that have no life type things up about people or themselves. The person who typed in 'Carmon' obviously has a huge ego or his girlfriend wrote it. It doesn't mean anything!"

"Calm down!" Mitch laughed.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Danni warned as she struggled to get up. Mike went over and helped her up. "Thank you, you big dummy," she said and laughed.

"Danni!" Mike exclaimed and play-punched her.

She laughed some more. "You guys are crazy," she said and then went inside.

"You should know that by now!" Collin shouted.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head on back to my place. Kinda tired from practice tonight. I think I did most of the playing," Mike said with a snicker.

"Alrighty. I think I'm going to go work on my next scrapbook page," Emily said as she turned off her laptop and closed the lid.

"That was fun, though. I haven't been on there in forever. There's crude stuff on that site sometimes, but some of it is pretty funny," Mike said.

"It's hilarious!" Jared exclaimed.

"Well I'll see you guys in the next few days!" Mike told them and started to walk down the driveway to his car.

"Bye big brother!" Emily shouted after him.

"Bye little sister!" he yelled back.

Emily sat back down on the pavement and leaned against the garage, sighing.

A beep caught all of their attentions as someone drove up in the driveway.

"What the hell you want?" Jared asked the Cadillac.

"Winston requests that you two come home within the next _three days_ so that he may give you a check up," James said, looking snobbishly between the Lamborghini and the Ferrari.

"Having a little trouble keeping our radiator fluid in us, are we, Jared?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why don't you go back to where you belong?" Jared snapped, getting angry at his comment.

"I belong right here, with the other two G-M automobiles. You, on the other hand, need to be shipped back to Italy and save us all a headache," James retorted.

Mitch laughed a little at Jared's expression.

"What are you laughing at, Ferrari? You too," James rounded on Mitchell.

"James," Emily said sternly.

"By the way," James added proudly, ignoring her. "I have a girlfriend now."

"Good Lord, help that child," Mitch muttered.

"Like we care?" Jared shot at him.

"_You_ should, since you cannot keep one," James replied with a smirk. "Anyways, try to make it home alright, Lambo. Not that I care if you don't. But sometime soon. Both of you."

With that, James took his pride and left.

"Oooh he pisses me off," Jared spat.

"You know, maybe if you showed him more compassion, he would treat you the same," Leigha spoke up.

"I can't. It just ain't possible," Jared said.

"Of course it is," Leigha said. "I think Mitch is trying to deal with him better. You should do the same."

Jared was quiet as he tried to think of something to say.

His thoughts were interrupted as the next visitor drove up the driveway, Callie.

"Carmon, we need to talk," she said sternly.

Carmon backed up and turned around to face her.

"Do you love me?" she asked, before he could even open his mouth.

"We can talk about this later," Carmon said.

"No we will talk about it now," Callie replied.

The tone of her voice left Carmon a bit speechless.

"Uh-oh," Collin muttered lowly. "She's gonna blow!"

"If you don't want to be with me, please tell me! Save me the heartache!" Callie exclaimed.

"What makes you think-?" Carmon started.

"Carmon don't play like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I mean, one minute you seem like your head over tires for me and the next you act like you don't even wanna be around me! Is it me? Is it the way I look? The way I act? The way I am?" Callie interrupted

"No, it's not-," Carmon tried to say.

"Because if this isn't what you want, then we can call the engagement off. Right here, right now," Callie went on.

Carmon was quiet.

"I love you, Carmon, and you know that. But I need to know that you love me, too. Truly love me," Callie said quietly.

Everyone sat awkwardly in the silence. Callie sat in front of Carmon and waited for an answer.

"I do…" he whispered.

"Do what? Want to break up with me, yet again?" Callie asked loudly.

"Love you! I do love you," Carmon said. "I just…"

"Just what?" Callie snapped.

"I just need some space sometimes, baby! It's just the way I am. I need some space sometimes," Carmon repeated quietly.

"You mean…I'm too clingy at times?" Callie asked him.

"Yes…" Carmon said, uneasy of what she'd say.

Callie was quiet as she looked at him. "Babe, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

Carmon looked at her. "I thought you'd leave me for good," he said.

"No, of course not, sweetie. You can tell me anything, you know that! If something is ever wrong, please tell me!" Callie exclaimed.

Carmon smiled at her and she returned it.

"I truly love you, Callie," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she said, edging up to him and kissing him ever so slightly so their paints wouldn't scratch. "Come on, let's go back to my place tonight."

"Alright," Carmon said, still smiling. She drove off down the driveway and Carmon shot all of the rest of the family a look before leaving as if to say "don't you say a word".

"Womp," Jared said.

"Oh Carmon, you sucker," Collin said to himself.

Emily laid her had back on the bricks and moaned. "There's never a dull moment with you guys. Never," she said with a bit of a laugh.

"You goin' to the Club tonight?" Mitch asked Jared.

"Umm, nahh," Jared replied.

Mitch looked at him, surprised.

"Well then, before we go home for a check, wanna go for a race?" Mitch asked with a grin.

Jared looked at him and smiled. "Hell yeah, brotha," he said.

Mitch smiled and then said, "Well, we'll see you two at work tomorrow! Night guys, night Leigha!"

"Later!" Jared said.

Collin laughed. "Bye guys," he said and Emily waved.

The two Italian exotics drove on down the driveway and most likely to their favorite race spot—an old abandoned airstrip on the edge of town.

"Guess it's just you guys tonight," Emily told Collin and Leigha.

"Fine with me," Collin muttered.

"Ready for more interning tomorrow?" Emily joked.

"Don't remind me," Collin groaned. "They want me to train that boy, they want me to do the shows, they want me to do this and that and blah blah blah."

"That's what happens when you're one of the managers, honey," Leigha told him.

"I need a vacation," Collin replied.

"Well, I think I'm going to go in and work on my scrapbook," Emily said out loud.

"Aw, I wanna see!" Collin exclaimed.

"It's not finished yet, silly!" Emily told him.

"Ah dang," he said.

"If you guys need anything, gimme a call," Emily told them and then hit the garage door button.

"Will do," Collin replied as she went inside.

Emily helped her aunt out around the house for a bit and then went to work on the next page of her scrapbook. She sat down on her bed with all of her supplies spread out in front of her. She cut her radio on to one of her favorite country songs and then began her work.

* * *

**(So is Jared going to try and be nicer to James now? Is he finally giving up that whole Night Life? Are Carmon and Callie finally good? Only one way to find out! ;)**


	16. Carmon M'Lynn

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Carmon M'Lynn**

_Carmon and Collin were meeting with their Design Department the next day. Carmon sat in the front of the conference room with Collin as Collin addressed their upcoming assignment. _

"_We have to choose this time between Mercedes or Bentley," Collin announced. _

"_What about B-M-W?" another car asked as he looked at the guy next to him with a grin._

"_Yeah, Beamer, Benz, or Bentley, right?" Collin asked with a bit of a laugh. "No. So what does everyone think?"_

"_I personally think we should go with Bentley this time, since we worked with Mercedes not too long ago," a woman piped up._

"_Good thinking, Lucy. Anyone object?" Collin asked the group._

"_No," came their replies._

"_Word! Ok, Ricky, I need you to get Bentley on the phone and tell them to schedule us for…sayyy…the fifteenth? Yeah," Collin told the trainee._

"_Yes, sir," Ricky replied. _

"_And then I need you to order that new paint from Hielen, the two colors I told you," Collin said._

"_Where?" Ricky asked. _

"_Slight Hielen, I have it booked in the computer. All you have to do is find it under 'Favorites' and then click on that. Go straight to custom once you get on the site and order a thing of Crimson and a thing of Royal Metallic. Add those to the cart and sign in with our user name and password. It's saved in a folder on the desktop. And please print off a receipt once you're finished," Collin instructed._

"_Oh yeah, I already did that," Ricky said, waving the orders off. _

_Collin just looked at him with no expression at all._

"_You mean you let me sit here and say all that," Collin said dully. _

_Carmon chuckled to himself at how straightforward his friend was._

_After the meeting, Carmon stayed behind to talk to his co-worker. _

"_That kid drives me crazy!" Collin hissed._

"_Well, look on the bright side; you've only got, what, seven more weeks left?" Carmon joked. _

"_Shut up," Collin said and Carmon laughed. _

"_I'm leaving a little early today," Carmon told him as they drove out of the conference room._

"_How come?" Collin asked._

"_Callie and I are going to dinner and then going to a movie," Carmon replied._

"_You think you two are finally good now?" Collin asked with a bit of a grin. _

"_Maybe," Carmon said. _

"_Well I hope so," Collin muttered. "I mean, she can be a snob sometimes, and you treat her like crap half the time, but you know, I don't think I could ever picture you with anyone else."_

_Carmon stopped and looked at him with a suspicious grin. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," he said. _

"_Mmm, probably both," Collin replied as he thought about it._

"_Fair enough," Carmon said and then they went their separate ways to finish the day's work._

* * *

Hey, the name is Carmon M'Lynn, and I'm a 2008 Jet Black Chevy Corvette Z06. Yeah, I'm the real deal, baby. You haven't seen anything until you've seen what I can do. Ford has nothing on the Corvette. _Nothing._

Yeah, not a Ford fan...at all.

Dude, you'd love my rims. I've got custom black ones that make my bright red brake calipers stand out so much more. I love them!

Yeah, that was really random.

So…what am I supposed to be talking about?

Oh right.

Well, I live in the outer edge of Los Angeles with my owner Danni. I work at an exotic car designer and performance enhancer called Breach Inc. It's more of an exotic car designer if you ask me. We've worked with all the big-name car gurus out there: Mercedes, Audi, Alfa Romeo, McLaren, Saleen, Rolce Royce and Bentley, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Jaguar, Aston Martin, Koenigsegg, Pagini, Noble, BMW, Porsche, Chrysler, Lexus, Volvo, Maserati, Lotus, Spyker, Volkswagen, anything you name it we've done it! Sometimes these high-end cars can be a real pain to work with, but the job pays.

The Ani-Car 3000 System was put into me in 2023, and I lived with the Breach family until 2032. Now I live with the M'Lynns, er Johnsons…er M'Lynns.

Danni's a sweetheart, and so is Emily. They're the reason why Collin and I attend Palm Springs Church with them and actually listen to what's coming out of those sermons. I know I know. I'm a car, what do I know about Jesus, right? Actually, quite a lot.

The way Collin and I view being a Christian as a piece of metal is that it's better to help save other humans and not go to heaven than to not spread the word about the Lord and still not go to heaven. I do hope that God appreciates what we're doing, though. It's all for Him.

Who knows? Something miraculous could happen when we die. You never know.

Anyways, Collin is the other car I live with. I've known him my whole life. He might be a crazy little Camaro, but he sure is an awesome one. He's so funny and has the greatest personality. And Leigha is perfect for him. So why is a hot Camaro like Collin with a simple Honda Accord? Sure, Collin's had other girlfriends before her, but Leigha, though she might be a little plain, is an absolute beauty. He hit the jackpot.

Ahh if only my baby was that way.

…That was kinda mean, I'm sorry.

Callie's a great girl, don't get me wrong. She's so damn pretty, and oh how she makes me feel good. But yeah I know, that's not all relationships are about. She's just…she's just so clingy at times, like she always needs my attention. It drives me crazy.

You probably think I take her for granted. Maybe I do at times. But now that I think about it, I know I'm a better car than that. She deserves a lot more, no matter how needy or snobby she can be. She's gotten better, though…after our little talk, that is. And I'm trying to be better to her, too.

So…time will tell.

Well, I really don't know what else to say about me.

I'm a Corvette, I'm easy-goin', and I'm trying to be a better car.

There you go.

Now…hmm, Emily.

Little Miss Breach is a fine young woman. A natural beauty. One of a kind. I've known that girl ever since she was a tiny little thing. I was never really close to her like Collin was when she was younger. I think she was scared of me. I dunno why.

She's always been such a sweet girl. She's very smart, and she's an amazing friend. She's funny and spunky and crazy. She's one of those girls you just watch because she's so cool. I admire her a lot.

Except for when she got hooked up with that Tyler boy, that is.

Man, I knew he was trouble. I'd seen him around town smokin' and all that. I think I even witnessed him selling drugs a couple of times. When Emily came back to California, she wasn't aware that he had changed so much. I still cannot figure out what attracted her to him. I've heard some girls say before that the challenge is what they like. That's why these good girls sometimes go after the bad boys.

You girls are crazy, you know that? I mean, why the hell do you spend all that money on fake tans and nails? Ladies, yes, it does make you look orange and yes, it's disgusting to want something on your fingers that you'll just have to spend hours peeling off a few weeks later.

Also, don't think that every time you spaz out you can use the "it's that time of the month" excuse. Maybe you should change it to "it's one of those times of the month". Seems to fit better.

…so how many of you girls still like me? Haha.

And I'm not just talking about the female humans, by the way. I mean this for girl cars too. They don't even have that punctuation mark thing and they're still crazy.

But, you know, I wouldn't be able to live without the ladies. No way.

Holy crap I really got off subject.

Yeah so Tyler was a jerk and Emily was an innocent little lamb who turned into a rabid wolf when he got a hold of her. She's back at lamb level now, I think. I hope.

I swear, if that boy had hurt her physically, I would've killed him. I can't stand that pathetic excuse for a person.

*Sighs*

Listen to me being mean again. I need to be a real Christian and stop putting things down. It's just so hard! Especially when you have mild anger issues, which I think I do.

Nah…I'm only joking. But I do get angry a lot. Oh well, guess that's something else I gotta work on, along with being nicer to my girlfriend, of course.

Hmm, she and I still haven't set the "date" yet. I'm thinking maybe this Fall. Or next Spring. Or ten years from now.

Oops…there I go again.

You wanna know how we met?

Well, I'll tell you.

About three years ago I ran by a local car wash to get cleaned off and looking fresh for this meeting thing for work. The line for the wash was huge. So, as I sat there behind a muddy Bronco and in front of an old pick-up truck, pissed off and growing more and more impatient by the second, a glimmer caught my eye. I looked over to see this gorgeous white Corvette drive out of the wash. She took my breath away. I couldn't help but stare. She looked brand new. Her body was shiny and flawless, and she had black and pink pinstripes running down her sides. She was a convertible and immediately put her top down once she got out of the station.

My thoughts were interrupted by a honk of the pick-up truck who yelled at me to move up and stop "lolly-gagging".

Twenty minutes later, I finally got washed, and when I drove out of the station, there she was again. She was sitting next to a middle-aged man that must've been the owner of the place. And she didn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you have no proof that our wash did this to you," the man was saying.

"What more proof do I need than this scratch? Sir, it wasn't there when I went into the wash, ok?" the girl replied.

"I can't do anything about it, I'm sorry," the man told her.

I drove up to them and asked her, "Is something the matter?"

"No, everything's fine," the manager said quickly.

"Yes, something in that wash scratched my side and he won't do anything about it!" the girl Vette said to me.

"Is this true?" I asked.

She turned her right side to me and I saw a light scratch running down her door.

"Sir, Rachel here was getting ready for a photo shoot at Breach Incorporated, where I am one of the managers. This isn't good. Your wash has ruined a hundred grand shoot. Now, I suggest you either pay for her to get this buffed out, or you pay for the whole photo event," I told the man.

He just looked at me with an unsure expression on his face.

"If you don't believe that I work for Breach, you can open my door and check my glove compartment for my I.D.," I said.

"A-Alright. I'll get her fixed up," the owner replied with a nervous tone to his voice.

Half an hour later, her door was perfect and there wasn't a trace of a scratch. I thanked the man and then drove with this beautiful girl out into the parking lot.

She turned to me with a smile and asked, "Were you telling the truth?"

I grinned at her and replied, "Obviously not. But it worked, didn't it?"

She laughed and smiled at me again.

I introduced myself and then asked if, by chance, her name was Rachel.

She laughed again and told me it was Callie. I love that name.

So I got her number and we started talking, and we've been together ever since. We've had plenty of fights, as you can imagine, and even have broken up quite a few times.

But, you know, I agree with Collin. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

* * *

**(I love Corvettes! Keep reading and review! Your reviews mean a lot to me!)**


	17. Chapter Nine: Aloha

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Aloha**

Emily made plans on Friday night for Mike to take Sam off surfing so she could set up for his surprise party the next day. Emily didn't know if she would make it through setting everything up without falling asleep. She was exhausted from her long week at work.

She packed all the decorations and supplies in Collin's trunk and backseat, since he had the most room in him. The party was going to be a luau, and Emily couldn't wait. Danni said she would drop by after she got off work to help with the rest of the stuff.

When Emily and Collin arrived at Sam's house, Emily got out of the car and punched in the code to the garage. It opened and Colbey wasn't there. He was most likely still at work or at the track. Emily motioned for her Camaro to pull in the garage. He obeyed and popped his trunk once he parked. Emily began to pull out the boxes and carry them inside.

"Do you need help with that?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, actually I could use some," Emily replied as she went back around to his rear.

"Well, Danni should be here in a little while," he replied.

Emily snickered as she dragged out another big box full of stuff. "Shut up," she said as she walked by him.

She had gotten everything she could think of for a luau party. String lights, tiki torches, a shaved ice machine for strawberry daiquiris and piña coladas—virgin, of course, to set a good example—paper lanterns, candles, a tall light-up palm tree and much more.

She started with the back patio. Pulling over a chair to stand on, she began to hang the string of lights. Then she set up the light-up palm tree. She plugged all the lights in to make sure they all worked before moving on. By then, Danni had gotten there and came onto the back porch.

"Lookin' good, honey," she told her niece. "What can I do?"

"Well, you can help me set up these torches around the pool and hot tub," Emily told her, handing her a few of them.

Danni took care of putting them around the hot tub that was next to the porch. Emily set up some around the in-ground pool in the yard. Sam's backyard was so beautiful.

"I've got like this little tiki bar thing you set up to serve drinks behind. We can set that up now and then just put the shaved ice machine and glasses up there tomorrow," Emily told her aunt.

"Who's gonna do the serving?" Aunt Danni asked.

"Whoever is willing to," Emily replied.

"Meee!" Danni sang.

"Alright then," Emily said with a smile and they began to put the little bamboo bar together.

Afterwards, Emily set a candle in the middle of the table on the porch and on the little tables around the pool. Of course, she wouldn't light them until tomorrow. She hoped it wouldn't rain overnight.

They spent the rest of the time hanging colorful paper lanterns around the place.

Once they were finished, they headed out to the garage to find Colbey and Collin.

"Hi Colbey," Emily said cheerfully.

"Hey, Em. Hey, Danni. Get everything set up?" he asked.

"Sure did," Emily replied. "I really hope Mike managed to convince Sam to stay the night tonight."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he did," Colbey reassured.

Danni walked over to her non Ani-Car Malibu that Frank had bought her for getting to and from work. She said her goodbye and that she would be heading home.

Emily was glad it was dark now so Sam wouldn't see all the decorations outside. She prayed that all he'd need to do was go inside to his room and grab some clothes and head out with Mike.

She put her faith in her brother and climbed in Collin's driver seat. "We might see you in a bit," Emily told Colbey out of the window.

"You will," he replied and then she backed out of the driveway to go home.

About half an hour after she got back to her aunt's place, Mike pulled up in the garage followed by Sam. Mike got out of his car and ran up to Sam's window. Sam rolled the window down.

"Why don't you pull Colbey in the garage with Collin? Carmon is staying with Callie tonight and I don't think Leigha is planning on coming over this late," Mike told him.

"Sounds good," Sam replied and Mike backed out of the way to let him pull the ZR1 beside his sister's car.

"How was surfin"?" Danni asked as the boys entered the lounge room.

"Great," Mike replied.

"Yes m'am, the waves were perfect," Sam told her.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun! Now you can sit back, relax, and help me pick out a movie!" Danni said.

Sam sat down on the leather sectional couch beside Emily, and Mike went over to the entertainment center to pick out a movie out of the hundreds his aunt had.

"What's everyone in the mood for?" he asked.

"Comedy!" Danni piped up.

"Thriller!" Emily said.

"Action!" Sam answered.

Mike turned around and looked at them.

"Well I'm feelin' Disney," he said as he turned back around.

After much debate, they finally settled on Nemo.

"You can't go wrong with this," Mike said as he popped the Blu Ray disc in.

"Dory always reminds me of Danni," Emily pointed out.

"I'm not a lesbian!" Danni snapped.

"I didn't say Ellen!" Emily retorted with a laugh.

"Shhh!" Sam hissed. "Movie's starting."

A few seconds later, Danni shouted, "Who wants popcorn?"

"Shhhh!" the other three hissed.

"How dare you shush me," Danni whispered and got herself tickled as she got up out of the armchair. She fixed two big bowls of popcorn and got everyone sodas.

After the movie, which ended after midnight, they all wondered off to bed. Emily, Danni, and Mike were all excited about the next day. Sam, of course, had no idea of what was to come.

* * *

The next morning, Danni and Emily got up early and prepared to take all of the food over to Sam's house to fix.

They loaded it all in Collin's trunk and Emily climbed in the passenger seat. She texted Mitch saying for him and Jared to come over Sam's place as soon as they could. She knew those two could sleep the day away.

"Carmon, wake up and come on," Danni hissed to the Corvette sleeping next to Collin.

"Danni," Emily said as she looked out the driver's side window at her aunt.

"That's not Carmon," Collin snickered.

"Oh," was all Danni said and then got into the driver's side.

When they got to Sam's they immediately started fixing up the food. They planned on having all kinds of fruit arrangements, veggie trays, wings, dips, desserts, shrimp and cocktail sauce, and tons of other delicious finger foods.

"Don't forget I'm the bartender," Danni told her niece.

"I'm more afraid of you forgetting," Emily replied with a grin.

They set the food up on a few tables outside and completed the tables with grass skirts around them and confetti sprinkled on the tops. At the top of the grass table skirts ran hibiscus lights that illuminated the glass bowls and trays.

They fixed up the tiki bar and then stood back to admire everything they had done.

"Lookin' good," Danni said as she put her arm around Emily's shoulders.

Family and friends started to arrive around four thirty. Mike had planned to come over with Sam to "get Emily's cds back" at five. Sam told Mike that he'd help him with putting some soccer eqippment together and then taking it over to the field to set up. Both of the boys didn't get up until after ten, so they planned on setting all the equipment up until the late afternoon and then play a game of soccer with some friends after they finished their work.

Emily specifically told the guests to park as far down the street as possible. Still, she had to go outside and tell a few people to move from out of the driveway.

Mitch, Jamie, Jared, Carmon, Callie, Collin, Leigha, and a few other Ani-Cars were told to stay around back. Sam's back driveway and yard was plenty big for this type of get-together.

"Wow," Leigha and Jamie gasped as they observed the party set up.

"You guys did a great job!" Leigha exclaimed.

"Thanks, hun!" Danni yelled from the bar over the noise of the shaved ice machine.

The guests included Sam's sister and her fiancé, Sam's grandparents and Godparents, his aunts and uncles and a bunch of his cousins, some of his friends and people he worked with, Emily's dad, Frank and Jennah, a few mutual friends of Emily and Sam, and several people from the racetrack that Sam had become good friends with.

"I bet his twenty-first bash won't this hot!" Danni exclaimed to one of Sam's uncles.

"Danni, he was out of town in New Mexico, remember?" Emily asked.

"Oh, right!" Danni chirped as she poured the uncle a virgin daiquiri.

Emily checked the time and it was five after five.

_Where is my brother?_ Emily thought impatiently.

A few minutes later, they heard one of the cousins yell, "They're here!"

"Ok, everyone inside and to their hiding spots! Is that gate shut?" Emily asked.

"Yep!" came a reply as everyone hurried inside to hide.

Emily and Danni stayed outside on the back deck. Mike walked up behind Sam on the front steps.

"I think I left them on my dresser," Sam said he unlocked the door. "She's gonna kill me if I've lost them."

He walked inside and Mike followed. Sam didn't get two steps into his house before everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" they all shouted. "Happy birthday!"

Sam stood back in shock as he looked at everyone. He laughed a little and couldn't hide a big smile that began to spread across his face.

Mike laughed and slapped a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm only jokin'. She doesn't need them back," he told him.

"Whoa," Sam said as family and friends rushed up to hug him. They lifted him up and carried him outside to the back porch. They crowd set him down as Emily rushed up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Happy birthday, Sam," she whispered in his ear.

Everyone began piling back out of the house to grab some food, put gifts on the table, get a drink, or go swimming.

Sam looked around at everything. He looked at the flaming tiki torches, the lights, the tiki bar, the food, and he just gaped.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Were you expecting it at all?" Mike asked as he walked from in the house.

"Not at all," Sam replied, shaking his head. "Though I thought I saw some familiar cars down the street."

A few people laughed.

"Yeah, we were so worried you'd notice the decorations last night when you got back," Emily laughed.

Sam shook his head. "Didn't see a one," he replied.

"Sammy! Happy birthday, sweetie!" Danni piped up as she fixed him a drink. "Have a piña colada! It's non-alcoholic, just to let ya know. We're tryin' to set a good example, plus keep everyone under control."

"Thank you, Danni!" Sam answered as Danni stuck a little umbrella and a straw into the cocktail glass full of coconut delight and handed it to him.

Sam was bombarded by cousins and friends as he walked down the steps and into the yard.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!" Emily heard him say to one of his cousins.

Everyone had a good time over the next couple of hours. Many people were swimming and playing volleyball in the pool, a few were in the Jacuzzi, some were still sitting down eating and chatting, and a few were over talking to the cars.

Colbey had opened up the front garage door and the back one which led into the back driveway. A few people were inside of the garage watching a NASCAR race on TV.

"Let me take over for a little while, you go eat," Emily told her aunt.

"Girl I got this! I been eatin' anyways," Danni laughed.

Emily shook her head and walked down the driveway.

"You look exhausted," Carmon told her.

"I am," Emily breathed.

A bunch of people started gathering around Sam as he opened his gifts. He got a lot of money and memorable items. He also got a new surfboard and wetsuit from his Godparents, which he was ecstatic about.

The crowd busted out laughing as Sam opened up a gift from one of his childhood friends. It was a frilly thong.

Sam looked at Emily with a grin as she laughed.

"I didn't know Sammy boy was so rich," one of the men said as he relaxed in the hot tub.

"He's been very blessed, hasn't he?" Emily said as she looked at the house.

The man grunted and said, "Sure has."

Emily watched as some people lifted Sam up and carried him over to the pool. Luckily he had his shirt off and his swimming trunks on, because they tossed him in the water.

He came up laughing and splashing the people who had thrown him in. They ran away laughing. Sam motioned for Emily to come over and put his sunglasses on the table. However, when she bent over to get them, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the pool. A few people screamed and laughed. She came up gasping for air.

"Sam!" she sputtered angrily. "My hair!'

"Aww my hair, my make-up, my dress!" Sam imitated as he pulled her close to him. "Get this off."

"No, Sam," Emily said quickly as she tried to push his hands away from her dress.

"Come on, it's just family and friends," he insisted as he pulled the sundress over her head. He tossed it on the side of the pool on the pavement and gave her a wet hug.

"Get off me," she chuckled as she slipped from his grip.

He laughed and the two joined in the volleyball game. Emily joined the girl's team and Sam joined Winston and the guys. It was a fun game and the girls ended up winning.

"Whooo!" Emily shouted as she high fived some of the girls.

"Cheaters!" her dad yelled.

"Sore loser!" Emily yelled back with a smile.

He splashed her and she giggled.

Emily swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out to sit on the side. She watched as Jennah flirted with one of Sam's co-workers, and Italian hottie around her age. She kept scooting closer and closer to him and they leaned on the side of the pool.

Jennah looked over at Emily and waved. "Heyy!" she exclaimed. "I think I have that belly button ring too! And that bikini!"

Emily looked down at her stomach and her swim suit and then grinned at her cousin. Then she heard a guy yell for Colbey from the garage.

"Someone's here to see you!" he yelled.

Colbey looked over at the guy from across the yard where he was talking to Jared. Jared's attention wasn't really on Colbey anyways. He was too busy checking out all the ladies in their swimsuits.

Emily got up and dried herself off with a towel and then walked over to the garage to greet and be polite.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" she told the white Acura that was sitting outside in the front driveway. "I'm sure Colbey's gonna be so glad to see you!"

"Thanks for the invite," Nevaeh replied with a smile.

Emily turned around to see Colbey making his way over to the garage. "Here he comes," she said happily.

She stepped out of the way to let Colbey get a full view of his visitor. But judging by the expression that came across the Vette's face, this was no welcomed guest.

His smile faded immediately. His expression was a mixture of shock, confusion, and horror. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Emily looked between the two cars not getting it.

"Hi, Colbey," Nevaeh said softly as she gazed at him.

Colbey keep inching into garage to the point where Emily had to step out of the way. She wasn't even sure he knew she was there anymore.

"What…How…" Colbey started. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Nevaeh answered.

Colbey's shocked face stiffened and the angriest expression spread across his front. Emily had never seen him look so mad. It was scary.

"Get out of here," he said sternly.

"Can we at least talk?" Nevaeh asked as she back up a little.

"Yeah, we can talk. We can talk about why you had the nerve to come here or maybe, most importantly, why you left me? We never really did get to discuss that, did we?" Colbey shot.

"Colbey, please calm down," Nevaeh pleaded.

"Calm down? You play me for five years and then run off with my best friend when I propose to you and never speak to me again and suddenly you're here after three years and you want me to _calm down_?" he spat.

"Colbey, who is this?" Emily demanded as she walked in front of him, between the two.

"The most heartless girl in the world," Colbey replied, still staring at Nevaeh. Her face stiffened at his rude comment.

"This is my fault. I saw her at the racetrack and she said she was an old friend. So I invited her to join us today. I'm so sorry if this is painful for you," Emily apologized.

"What?" Colbey exclaimed, now looking up at Emily.

Emily stepped out of the way as he moved closer to the car.

"You came to the track?" he asked loudly. The guys in the garage were now watching the dramatic scene. Emily saw a few people in the pool look over, and it had gotten Mitch and Jamie's attention as well.

"I just wanted to see you!" Nevaeh replied.

"Why? Why all of a sudden do you care, Nevaeh?" Colbey yelled. "Did Kevin leave you? Is that why? Have you no one now and think you can come back to me? Or is it because I'm making a name for myself? You were always crazy about those racers! Kevin was living proof! Now that I'm one, do you want me back? Do you regret it?"

Nevaeh was silent as she looked at him fearfully.

"Why did you do it?" Colbey asked, his voice cracking and his face softening.

"I…I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Now you are!" Colbey replied.

Nevaeh looked like she could cry. The commotion brought Sam and a few kids around from the backyard and into the garage. "Emily?" Sam asked.

She looked over at him and shook her head.

"Go," Colbey told Nevaeh.

"Colbey," she whispered.

"Please," Colbey interrupted her. "Go. And _never _come back." His voice was almost pleading.

Sam walked up to Emily and looked at the Acura RSX.

Nevaeh looked at Colbey once more and then looked over at Emily and Sam. She gave one more glance Colbey's way and then backed out of the driveway sadly.

Colbey caught his breath and watched her go. Emily looked at his face and knew that he kind of wanted to go after her. But he knew better.

She walked in front of him and kneeled by his nose. She placed her hand on him, and Sam knelt down beside her.

"Was that her?" Sam asked his car.

"Yeah," Colbey breathed.

"I'm so sorry," Emily whispered.

"It's not your fault," Colbey said, still looking off in the distance. "You didn't know."

The three were quiet for a few seconds.

"Why don't you go drive this off, ok?" Sam told him.

"No, I'm not leaving your party. I'll be alright," Colbey replied.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You need it. Fifteen minutes of your absence won't hurt," Sam said sternly.

Colbey looked at him and then said, "Ok."

The couple stood up and let the ZR1 drive off down the driveway and into the street

Sam took Emily's hand and they walked back into the garage and then to the backyard.

"Was that Colbey yelling?" Collin asked with a laugh like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about," Sam told him seriously.

Collin understood and didn't press the matter.

The rest of the party was fun as the first part had been. Some people started leaving around nine, but the last of the guests didn't leave until almost eleven. Emily and Danni made sure they said goodbye to everyone as they left and thanked them for coming. Everyone seemed to have had a great time.

Though he had come back calm and collected and pretty much himself, Colbey couldn't hide completely that something was bothering him. And that weighed on Emily like a ton of bricks. She felt awful. She knew she shouldn't have invited that stranger over. She had caused her friend so much grief. Grief that would probably last him a long time, yet again.

He had called her over and told her not to worry about it, but she couldn't help it. Danni, Frank, Winston and Mike helped cleaned up and then they went home. Emily swore that Jennah left with that one guy. Figures. Mitch and Jared went back home, so did Jamie, Callie, and Leigha, and Collin and Carmon went on back to their house. Emily wanted to stay over with Sam for the night.

As the two snuggled up in bed together, not having done anything before, Sam kissed her and thanked her for the awesome party.

She stared at the wall as he rubbed her back. She knew it would take a while to fall asleep. She prayed to the Lord that Colbey's pain would quickly leave and for the girl to really never return. She couldn't imagine being in his place. She knew it would be very hurting for her. She couldn't fathom what he was going through now as he sat in the garage, hopefully asleep.

Emily laid there and listened to Sam fall asleep as his breathing slowed and lengthened, while secretly wondering the story behind Colbey and Nevaeh.

An hour later, she fell asleep…with a tear stain on her cheek and a little flower in her hair.

* * *

**(I love luaus! Keep readaaaannngg)**


	18. Danni M'Lynn

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Danni M'Lynn**

_Danni sat at the teller booth waiting for the next customer to walk into the bank. As she jotted down some reminders to herself, she heard a familiar voice say, "Good morning." She looked up to see her husband, Frank Johnson, smiling at her. _

"_Hey! What're you doing here?" she asked him._

"_Just stopped by to see my beautiful wife before I go to work," Frank replied. _

_A few of the ladies in the bank sighed, "Aww."_

_Danni blushed and turned back to Frank. _

"_Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing!" she giggled. _

_Frank grinned and rolled his eyes. "I brought you a biscuit from Hardees. Hope you're hungry," he said and set a bag down on the desk. _

"_Shouldn't you know by now that I'm always hungry?" Danni asked as she opened the bag. _

_Frank laughed and nodded. "Why are you working the teller booth, by the way?"_

"_Well," Danni started. "To put it simple, our newest employee, Miss Lazy Lacy, has decided she's too tired to come into work today. So I'm manning her desk until Heather gets here."_

_Frank snorted. "I bet this girl won't last long." _

"_Not under my supervision," Danni replied._

"_Well, I'll see you tonight. I've gotta get going. Have a great day, honey," he said and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving._

"_You too!" Danni chirped and watched him go. Then she looked over at her co-worker, Brenda. She had her arms folded and a slight grin on her face. _

"_You are so head-over-heels for that man," Brenda told her and sat down in the booth next to hers. _

"_I know," Danni sighed. She took a bite of her chicken biscuit and then got up to get a cup of water. "Never ever felt so happy before in my life. I'm lovin' it." _

_

* * *

_

Hey y'all! My name is Danni M'Lynn Johnson, formerly Danni M'Lynn. I'm 51 years old, but don't look a day over 30! Ok…well maybe a couple of days. I live in Los Angeles, California with my recently new husband Frank Johnson, my lovely little niece Emily Breach, and my two cars. I work as the Assistant Manager for the local West Pointe Bank, and I am very involved with my church, Palm Springs Community Church.

I've lived in California my whole life. My parents split up when I was little, and I haven't seen my dad since. As you know, Winston Breach is my brother. He's only older than me by two years, though. Our mom is still hanging in there. She still lives in her own place and is still driving. At 82 years old, I think she's doing a pretty good job. However, she does have a mild case of Alzheimer's disease, which has been really tough on the family.

I graduated from Broderick High School, and then went on to graduate from West Coast University with a major in Accounting. I've worked for some kind of bank since I got out of college, almost 30 years. I first started off with a small credit union, but then decided I didn't like them. So I left to work for Bank of America. I worked for them for a good ten years, and then switched to West Pointe, which is closer to my house. I've worked for West Pointe for almost 15 years. I'm soon to be getting a promotion as Head Manager.

I've attended Palm Springs ever since about six years ago. I absolutely love it. The people there are amazing. They're rough around the edges, but they have the kindest hearts. Like me! And Pastor Brown is one of the best pastors I've ever had. One time, I broke my ankle trying to roller skate and he stayed with me the whole time I was at the hospital. Awesome man.

Ok, enough about me!

I'll start off with Frankie Poo. Frank is the perfect guy! He's tall, big-boned, has short, dark hair and a lovely smile. He's 54 years old and he's the supervisor of some local construction site. Or co-supervisor. Hmm, what is the name of that place again?

Anyways, I'll talk more about my precious Frankie later.

He does have one kid—a daughter named Jennah. Jennah Bear is 22 years old now, I think, and she's the cutest little thing! She so funny and sweet! She's living on her own now. My, how they grow up so fast. She's rooming with some girlfriends down at the beach. Maybe some guy friends, too.

I own three cars, two of which are Ani-Cars and have been in the family for years. And you know who they are. Big baby Collin and hot rod Carmon. Collin is the biggest baby you'll ever meet. He's the cutest little thing, though. Carmon is one hot Corvette. He's chill and laid-back and Collin is high-maintenance. But I love them both to death. They've started coming to church with me and you have no idea how much that means.

They used to be my brother's cars, but he gave them to me when he took his family and left to live in Colorado. My brother has three other Ani-Cars—Jared, Mitchell, and James. Yeah, Winston's rich as crap and he knows it. Jared's a Lamborghini who has nothing else on his mind besides girls and his good looks. Mitchell is a Ferrari and a handsome car at that. Jared might be a bad influence on him, but Mitch sure is a respectable and respectful car. James is a Cadillac who sounds like he belongs in England. He's my brother's favorite car out of the three.

Now…about my brother. Winnie (he hates when I call him that) and I have just become close over the past few years, when he came back from Colorado. We used to hate each other when we were younger. We fought like cats and dogs!

One time, when we were about 8 and 10 years old, Winston had gotten in trouble for something and dad took him in the garage and spanked him. Well, being the sweet sister I was I thought that was hilarious and laughed and laughed, rubbing it in his face. I was sitting on the swing, swinging, and Winston was all the way across the yard by the garage. He decided to take his shoe off and throw it at me. Well, it hit me square in the forehead and knocked me backwards off the swing. He got taken in the garage and beaten again.

So, to get him back for that, I snuck up on him later and hit him hard in the back of the head with a heavy metal flashlight. Then I ran away screaming from my dad.

Winston was always a rebel, and I was always the innocent one. As he grew up, his wildness got worse. Then he met Dawn. Dawn was the sweetest woman I've ever met, she just didn't know when to stop taking shots. She never understood the phrase "enough is enough". When she died, I don't know what happened to my brother. My niece never deserved to be treated like that.

But everything is good now. Actually, everything is great now! We all go to church—the whole lot of us. On a full Sunday morning, it's usually me, Collin and Carmon, Leigha and occasionally Callie, Emily and Sam, Mitchell and sometimes Jamie, Jared, Colbey when he's not at practice, Winston and James, and of course, Frank and Jennah (when she's not cheering). I love it when it's all of us. We usually go out to eat afterwards and it's so much fun.

Emily went through some rough times a while back. I thank God everyday that she's alive and well. Who knows what could have happened to her under Tyler Mason's "watch". Sammie is so much better for my niece. So much better! If not the best! I've known him ever since I started going to Palm Springs. He's an awesome young man. He's got his heart set on the Lord, which is what kind of guy Emily needs. Ladies, it's what kind of guy we all need.

We've all been real blessed. But, I honestly think God has big plans for Emily and Sam if they do end up marrying one day. And just to say, I am so happy that Emily chose to live with me. She brings joy to my household and I think I really needed her as much as she needed me.

So, something you don't know about me is that I had a really tragic romance in my life. You see, I got engaged in my senior year of high school. Me and my former love, Harlem Myles, had been dating ever since we were 13. Yeah, tell me about it. What was I thinking?

Well, when we both went off to college we decided to call off the engagement and take a little "break". After college we got back together and fell head over heels for each other once again. And once again, we got engaged. Well, throughout the next two years he became extremely abusive. He was never that way before. He was verbally and physically abusive. He'd put down everything I'd do or show interest in. He beat me most every night. I became scared of him. I told myself that I was still in love with him, but my heart definitely wasn't. I was scared to leave him. He told me that if I did, he'd hurt everyone I loved and then he'd hurt me.

Well, one night, and only one person in the world knows about this and that is Dawn Breach, Harlem raped me. When I tried to run away, he pulled a gun on me and tried to shoot me. He also had a lot in him so he wasn't totally "there". He ended up shooting his fish tank and busting that open. I got out of there and I never went back.

A month later, he was arrested for pulling a gun on a police officer.

It was a blessing I made it out of there alive. It was also a blessing he didn't get me pregnant.

The family knows of the abusive situation, but, like I said, only Dawn knows about the other part.

I stayed single ever since I left him. I didn't trust men anymore. I was honestly scared of relationships after that. I mean, can you blame me? I know not all men are like that, but still…

Well, five or so years ago I met Frank at church. He was there as a favor to a friend. We started talking and realized we had a lot in common. I found out that his wife had had an affair on him a few years before, and he had custody of his only child. I stepped out on a ledge when he asked me to dinner and then to date him, and I'm so glad that I did. He respects me and treats me like a princess. He's also good to Emily and the cars, too, which is a must.

After being together for several years, we got married and it was a wonderful wedding. I love Frank and I'm happy to be spending the rest of my life with him.

Thank you, Lord, for giving me the courage and strength to take that risk and thank you for blessing me with a man like Frank Johnson. Yet again, you've answered my prayer!

* * *

**(Read and review!)**


	19. Chapter Ten: Shocking News

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Shocking News**

Emily sighed as she tucked her scrapbook away. Sometimes she'd look back on her life and wish that she was a little kid again. Kids never have any worries in the world.

She decided that day was a great day to lay out and catch some rays, so she got in her bikini and set up a lawn chair outside. Evan had given her and Collin the day off as a treat for the hard work they'd been putting in with the interning. Sam had to leave for work early, so she had just come on home from his house.

Emily sipped on some iced lemonade and watched as her Camaro came around from the garage. "Nice of you to finally wake up," she teased.

Collin still looked like he was in the process of arising from his slumber. "Morning," he muttered.

"More like afternoon," Emily told him.

"I had the weirdest dream," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I had hair," he replied.

"Was it blonde?" she joked.

"How'd you know?" he exclaimed.

"Wild guess," Emily said with a grin and shrugged.

Collin sighed as he relaxed on the driveway, basking in the sun. "Enjoying your day off?" he asked her.

"So far," she replied.

They sat in silence for a while. Emily was dozing off when he asked how she and Sam were.

"We're doing good. I…" she said and then her voice trailed off. She had her eyes closed, but by the sound of creaking metal she could tell he had shifted his gaze towards her.

"I think I'm in love with him," she said quietly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Collin asked slowly.

"No, it's just," Emily started. "It's just that I'm scared to tell him. I'm scared to say 'I Love You' to a guy now."

"Hun, not all guys are like Tyler, especially Sam. You know how he is," Collin said.

"I know," she muttered.

"But you say it when you feel the time is right," he told her. "No one's rushing you."

"I know," Emily said again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes again.

"Do you remember last week when I went to work early and I was kind of upset?" Collin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked.

"I had had a…nightmare, I guess you could say, the night before," Collin admitted.

Emily laughed a little. "What is with you and having all these dreams?" she asked before she really thought about what she said.

Collin laughed half-heartedly, like meaning to say "Yeah, you don't understand."

"Well what was this one of?" Emily asked.

Collin was quiet for a second before he said, "The day Zan died."

Emily sat up in her chair. "Oh, Collin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did," she apologized.

"It's alright," he told her and she fell silent.

"I saw the whole thing happen again. It was so…clear," Collin said, more of to himself.

Emily didn't know what to say.

"I don't really remember him," she finally spoke up.

"Probably best," Collin replied. "He wasn't the nicest guy."

Emily laid back on the lawn chair and kept watching him.

"But he was my brother," he said, his voice cracking. "My best friend."

Emily felt the tears Collin couldn't bear well up in her own eyes.

"It's stupid the way a simple dream can throw you back into the past," Collin said, laughing it off a bit.

"No, it's not stupid," Emily told him.

"I went to the drag strip after waking up from it," Collin said after a few seconds. "I sat right where he sat the last time I saw him alive."

Emily turned her head back towards the sun. She was really getting sick of all the hurt that went on in her family, even in the best of times.

"I wish we'd never started drag racing," Collin said. "Maybe then he'd still be here with us."

"Collin," Emily spoke up, turning her head back towards him. "I think Zan would've rather died doing what he loved with someone he loved."

"Yeah," Collin muttered quietly.

There was more silence.

"You know," he added with a laugh. "He did always wanna go out with a bang."

_That he did_, Emily thought.

Meanwhile, over at SoCal Speedway, Bryant and Colbey sat and watched Vance, the Dodge Viper, run his practice laps.

"Man I wish I hadn't been at that car wash!" Bryant exclaimed. "Well, not really, but I wish I coulda seen you get buck on that girl!"

"Shut up," Colbey muttered.

"I've never seen you get mad at anybody before! I didn't know you knew how to!" Bryant laughed.

Colbey ignored his friend as he tried to observe the Viper's techniques.

"Ahh, but don't worry about her, dude. She's crashing and burning now and you're a shining star," Bryant said in encouragement. "One day, you'll find someone who's gonna outshine her by a long shot."

They watched Vance for a little longer before Bryant spoke up, "This guy's an animal."

"Yeah, which is exactly why he takes first every time," Colbey replied.

"How're things going with your family?" Bryant asked.

"Eh, I really don't know. I mean, I've showed Dad I could care less what he thinks about what I'm doing with my life and what Connor's doing with his, and I think he's gained a little more respect for me. But I don't really talk to him much anymore, or Mom," Colbey said.

"Well what about Chris or Connor?" Bryant asked.

"I keep up with Chris a lot, but not Connor. Connor only contacts us if it's convenient for him. But I'm still always gonna be here for him. He is my little brother," the Vette stated.

"You're a better man than me, I tell ya that much," Bryant chuckled and the Vette laughed a bit.

Way over at Luigi's Paradise Bistro, Sam was hard at work. Around three in the afternoon, Luigi asked to speak with him in his office. Sam gave the rest of the orders to the chefs and left to see what his boss wanted.

"Sammy, my boy," Luigi said proudly as Sam sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"What'd I do?" Sam asked with a suspicious grin.

Luigi let out a hearty laugh. "Ahh, you make me laugh!" he told him. "You haven't done anything except your very best. And I have taken great pride in having you as assistant manager here. So, I wanted you to be ze first one to know about ze knew restaurant I am opening up across town!"

Sam looked at him in shock. "Wha…really?" he gasped.

"Yes! We will know have two restaurants in ze L-A area!" Luigi said happily.

"Wow, Luigi. This is great! Congratulations!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Luigi said. "So, once we redo ze building and get it up to our level, I will need to find someone to be ze manager of it."

Sam was starting to see where he was going with this.

"So, I have chosen my very own….son!" Luigi announced.

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You mean… Al?" he asked.

"You are right, my boy! Alfonzo will be ze new manager of ze other restaurant!" Luigi exclaimed.

"That's great news. He'll be a great manager. I've got to go congratulate him," Sam said and then began to stand up.

"Not so fast, Sam!" Luigi said quickly, motioning him to sit down. Sam listened and sat back down.

"You didn't think I'd leave my best worker hanging, now did you?" he asked.

"Well…" Sam started.

"Sammy, when ze new place opens up, I want you to take my place as manager here," Luigi told him.

Even though, Sam had been expecting this news a few seconds ago, it still came as a shock to him.

"Sir," he got out. "I'll be honored!"

"Splendid!" Luigi said cheerfully and shook his employee's hand. "Of course, I will be dropping by each of ze places quite often to make sure everyone's on task and all."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" Sam exclaimed. "I've got to call Emily!" He rushed out of the office, leaving Luigi in a fit of laughter.

Back at Danni's house, Emily jumped as her cell phone vibrated beside her. She thought it was a bee before she remembered it was her phone.

"Hello?" she answered, not even looking to see who it was.

"You are talking to the soon-to-be manager of Paradise Bistro!" an excited voice said.

"No way! This quick? Sam, this is awesome!" Emily exclaimed.

"I know!" Sam replied. "Luigi's opening up another restaurant in across town and wants Alfonzo to head that and me to head this one!"

"Congratulations! You've definitely worked hard to get there! You've earned it," Emily told him.

"Thanks, babe. We gotta celebrate soon!" Sam said.

"Of course!" Emily laughed.

"Oops, I gotta go! I'll see you later!" Sam said in a rush.

"Alright," Emily chuckled. "Have a great rest of the day!"

"I love yoooouuu," Collin said loudly.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Collin," Emily snickered and rolled her eyes.

Sam laughed. "Tell him I know he does and I love him too. Love you, sweetheart!"

Emily laughed again and said goodbye and then hung up.

"I thought you were asleep?" she asked the Camaro.

"I am, don't bother me," he replied. She grinned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Emily set the stack of papers down on Evan's desk and then turned to face Abby again. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Wow, it's five o'clock already? I think that means we're done for today."

"Alright," Abby answered quietly, deep in thought as she typed on her laptop. She finished with a satisfied sigh and closed the screen. She looked at Emily and smiled.

"You know, I'm feelin' up for some racing today. What do you say?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know if I can—," Abby started.

"Of course you can!" Emily exclaimed as she gathered her belongings.

Abby breathed in heavily. "Ok then," she finally said with determination. She picked up her laptop bag and stuck the computer in it. Then she grabbed her small purse and followed Emily out of the door. Emily locked her office behind them and they headed out to the track.

The clouds were darkening in the near distance and the wind was picking up a little.

"Whoo! Looks like a storm's comin' in!" Emily said as they made their way across the grass to the track. Quite a few people and cars were already out there.

"Eyyy!" Jared called from the pavement.

"Hey guys," Emily said. "Tommy, you should've brought Quinton out here to race!"

"He can't drive stick," Tommy replied.

"Well, do we have any automatics that would want to run?" Emily asked.

"Ahh, girls can't race," Jared said, rolling his eyes.

Emily and Ginny, who had come out that day, glared at him.

"I mean…girl caaarrrss," Jared corrected himself.

"You have to know how to drive a stick shift?" Abby asked Emily.

"Yeah, it looks like no girls are out here today," Emily said looking around.

"Oh," Abby said quietly.

"Do _you_ know how to drive a stick?" Jared asked her in a low voice.

"No, I don't," she said blushing and looking down at her feet. "I'm guessing you do?" she asked as she looked back up at Emily.

"Hell yeah she does. She drives it well, too," Jared answered for her with a grin.

"Are you being a pervert again?" Mitch asked as he drove up to them.

"What? No?" Jared spat out. "Listen, babe, you can ride with me, aight? I'll drive," he told Abby.

"Yeah, cuz no one else wants to risk losing with you," Mitch joked.

"If hatin' was a crime, you'd be in jail for the rest of your life," Jared told him.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Abby asked Jared.

He turned back to her. "Of course it ain't, darling," he told her with a smile.

Emily felt something nudge on the back of her legs.

She turned around to see Collin. "Hi there," she said cheerfully, happy to see her Camaro.

"Hey Hey," he replied with a smile.

"Where's Carmon?" Mitch asked.

"Having dinner with Medusa," Collin replied as he drove around Emily.

Mitch and Emily laughed.

"Ok guys! Looks like this is it!" Fred called out, trying to get everyone together and ready. "Let's go ahead and grab our helmets and get lined up!"

Everyone listened and went to grab a helmet from the small trailer sitting on the edge of the track. Emily helped Abby pick out the one that was best for her. All of the cars lined up at random and the drivers began to get in and situated. There weren't too many racing today. It was only Emily and Talon, Abby and Jared, Tommy and Collin, Ginny and Mitchell, Winston and Antony—an Aston Martin DB9, and a few of the mechanics racing various cars.

One of the secretaries from upstairs was holding the green flag, ready to wave it. When she did, everyone sped off.

Emily glanced at Collin in the rear view mirror. He might be supercharged, but he still had no chance at placing top. This was the first time she had raced with an Audi R8, and she didn't really care for it that much. She watched angrily as Jared sped past her. At least Abby was having fun. Either that or she was clenched up in there, waiting for it all to be over.

She caught up to them and managed to ride neck and neck with Jared for a few seconds. Then she overtook him in a turn that he began fishtailing in. He recovered quickly but was still a little behind.

Emily was on Mitchell's tail. Ginny was a pretty good racer for being such a flighty lady. When running Ani-Cars with the Auto Control shut down, it was really up to the driver on how good the car got. A car can only give its all if the driver can. And that's exactly what Ginny was doing.

She ended up coming in first, followed by Winston, then Jared, then one of the mechanics, then Emily, then another mechanic, then Tommy, and then the last mechanic.

"What now, Jared? What now!" Mitch yelled.

"Yeah yeah, you helped her!" Jared exclaimed.

"I did not. And even if I did, you were driving yourself the whole time and still came in behind me! So in yo face!" Mitch told him.

Emily looked at Collin and shook her head. He grinned at her.

"Nice racing, Talon," she told the Audi.

"Same to you," he replied.

Abby was struggling to open Jared's butterfly door, and he finally realized and opened it for her. Emily walked over and helped her out. Abby was laughing as the wind blew her long hair all over her face.

"That was so much fun!" she exclaimed as she staggered around.

That seemed to make Jared happy.

"Isn't it?" Emily asked with a big smile.

Abby steadied herself while holding on to Emily's shoulder. "I've never gone that fast in a car in my life!" she exclaimed.

Thunder rolled gently in the distance as lightning flickered in the clouds.

"Alright, guys! I think it's time to pack up and head on home!" Fred yelled, putting the checkered flag under his arm and heading to the little trailer to help put the helmets away.

"I think we could've done better," Ginny huffed, flipping her short blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"What?" Mitch asked with amusement. "We came in first!"

"I know, I just think it could've been better," Ginny told him with a smile.

"You're crazy!" Mitch exclaimed.

Suddenly a bright light lit up the whole field, blinding everyone. It was followed by a quiet, but horrific electric sound.

"Whoa!" Emily yelled covering her eyes as the flash went away. "What was that?"

"I think it's time to get out of here," Abby said, still a bit giggly from her excitement.

"Boss," Mitch muttered.

"Oh God," Jared said.

"Guys, let's go!" Fred yelled over the wind.

"Boss!" Mitch yelled forcefully as he sped over somewhere behind Emily.

Winston looked to where he had gone, and his face fell.

Emily whipped around to see what the scare was about and then it happened again. Everything turned into slow motion. Fear flooded her eyes, mind, and heart. Jared sped past her, but she didn't hear him.

All eyes were on Collin now.

The Camaro sat in the middle of the track. Smoke was pouring from under his hood and from every crack in his body. His lights were off, his body was stiff, and there was no expression on his face.

"Collin!" Emily cried. Her voice seemed to have an echo in her head.

"Get a specialist out here now!" Winston yelled.

Talon sped off towards the warehouse.

Emily ran over to her Camaro but was grabbed by her father before she could reach him.

"Don't touch him! Do not touch him!" he yelled, holding her back.

"He was hit," Mitch said, more of to himself. "I saw it. He was struck by lightning."

"Ah shit, man! Shit!" was all Jared could say.

"Take Abby and go inside now! Do you hear me? Get inside!" Winston yelled to his daughter, turning her around and shaking her shoulders.

"I'm not leaving him!" Emily screamed.

She fought out of his grip with unusual strength and ran up to Collin.

"Collin! Look at me! Wake up!" she yelled as she fell to her knees in front of his nose.

In no time, Talon was back and an Ani-Car Specialist that worked for the company stumbled out of the car. He rushed to the Camaro, opened his driver-side door, ripped off a side panel of the dash and hooked up some wires to Collin's Ani-Car System computer.

The man pressed some buttons on the reader and then shook his head.

"He's gone," he said.

"No he's not! He's not gone! He's not gone! Collin, wake up! Listen to me! Wake up!" Emily screamed as she banged on his hood.

Winston pulled her away from him and then she backed away from all of them. She walked out into the track a few feet and put her hands on her head.

"He's not gone!" she kept saying.

"Is there anything we can do?" Winston yelled to the specialist.

The man shook his head. "Ani-Cars are very strong. The System can stand wrecks, but not lightning strikes. His computer is completely fried! You can replace everything that's dead. You can fix it! You can have another System put in! But it wouldn't be him anymore! This car would be a completely different car! It would have a completely different mind! I'm so sorry, but this boy is gone!" he yelled over the howling wind.

Emily heard this and cried out, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself, putting her head down. She cried and cried.

Abby rushed up to her and put her arms around her neck.

"Emily, I'm so sorry!" she yelled.

Emily couldn't stop the tears from gushing down her face. She was shaking, and screaming. She couldn't quit.

"You're a doctor? You're telling me there is _nothing_ you can do? You can't even _try_?" Winston roared.

The specialist seemed a bit scared. He thought about it for a second and then said, "I'll hook a life pack up to him and take him back to my shop downtown. I can try, yes. But I guarantee you there's not much hope. Maybe a one in a millionth chance he'll come back from this."

"Good! Tommy! Get a truck over here and we'll get Collin hooked up so this man can take him on back and start working on him! Go!" Winston demanded.

Tommy hopped into Talon and they sped off to get a tow truck.

Emily vaguely remembered being taken in, but she cried so much and was in so much pain she eventually blacked out.

Not even a half an hour ago her little Camaro was nudging his nose against the back of her legs, greeting her with his wonderful smile and voice. Now he presumed dead, and there was very little hope he'd come back to life.

If he had been human, the two would've met back up again in heaven. But since that wasn't the case, Emily knew she might not ever be able to tell him how much she loved him again.

* * *

**(Oh noooo! Good turns to bad yet again! What's gonna happen? Only one way to find out! Review!)**


	20. Chapter Eleven: Rising and Setting Suns

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Rising and Setting Suns**

Emily awoke in a twilight lit bedroom, which she soon realized was her own. Her aunt sat close to her on the bed with a cold rag pressed against her head. Sam sat on the other side of the bed. Once the horrific memory rushed back into her head, Emily sat up abruptly.

"Is he ok?" she asked quickly.

"Emily," Danni comforted. "Lay back down. You're gonna make yourself sick."

Emily looked at her, teary-eyed. She could tell her aunt had been crying, too. Sam, however, remained silent.

"That doctor man is working on him, now. He's not going to give up," Danni told her.

"I want to see him," Emily said, throwing the covers off of her and trying to get out of the bed.

"He won't let anyone in there, not even Leigha," Danni said quickly.

Emily stopped and looked at Sam. "All we can do is pray and wait," he encouraged.

Danni nodded. "I called the Pastor. He said he was on his way," Danni informed.

Emily got up and looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock at night. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're all outside," Danni said.

Sam got up and walked with Emily out to the garage. He put his hands on her shoulders as he walked behind her down the garage steps. Carmon was the only car sitting in the garage. Collin's spot was empty. Carmon didn't even look up as they walked past him. He kept his eyes towards the ground.

Callie sat right outside the garage, closest to him. She looked at Emily and Sam as they passed her, and then she looked sadly back at her fiancé. Mitch and Jamie sat on the other side of Callie, and the Ferrari looked at Emily with remorse. She kept her gaze to the ground. James was parked next to Jamie and surprisingly didn't have his usual snobby expression on his face.

Jared and Colbey sat on the opposite side of the driveway, and they too were dead silent. Leigha sat beside Jared and was the closest car to the road. Emily knew she'd be the first one out of there when they got any news. Winston had his backed turned to the garage, along with Mike who was standing beside him. They turned around as Emily and Sam approached and Winston pulled his only daughter into his arms. She didn't cry, she didn't say anything, and no tears even came to her eyes. Sam observed her face. Distant and cloudy. No expression whatsoever. It hurt him so bad to see her and her family in so much pain.

Emily stole a glance at the Honda Accord. She had never seen Leigha look so hurt in her life. She broke away from her father and walked over to her, sitting down beside her front and laying her head on her side. If cars could cry, that would've made Leigha start bawling.

A few minutes later, Pastor Brown pulled up in front of the house and parked. He got out of his car and made his way up the driveway. Danni ran over to greet him and give him a big hug. The Pastor also hugged Winston, Mike, Sam, Frank and Jennah, who had come over also, but Emily didn't move.

Pastor Brown talked to Winston for a while and then he walked over to sit beside Emily. He didn't say anything at first, which would've been awkward any other time. But Emily didn't care.

Finally he said, "I have great faith, Emily. You know, during this time I should be feeling grief and sorrow, but I don't. I feel peace, and I feel hopeful. Collin was a good servant, for a car. I have a feeling God's not done with him. I have great faith."

Emily remained silent as she stared off in the distance with her head still resting on Leigha's fender.

"I think we need to say a prayer," Pastor Brown spoke up to everyone. "I'll say a little something, and then if anyone else wants to say anything, please do."

The Pastor began the prayer. "Lord Jesus, be with Collin M'Lynn. Help him to hang in there, help him to keep fighting. Be with the doctor that's working on him. Give him strength and faith to keep going. If it be your will, light a spark in that boy and bring him back. I know he can do great things for you."

Pastor Brown fell quiet. Emily took this chance to look around at everyone. Every single car and person in that driveway had their eyes closed.

"God Almighty," Danni spoke up. "Be with my car. I don't know what I would without him."

Silence covered the place again.

"God, please be with my baby. Please. I love him so much. Please don't take him away from me so soon," Leigha pleaded.

Mike muttered, "Yes, Lord," as he agreed. Then more silence.

Suddenly, Jared coughed and said, "Uh…I never talked to you before, and I really hope you're there as they say you are or else ima feel like a retard. I know that we all hurtin' right now, so I just wanna pray that you'll take our pain away. Give us all peace as we wait for the word. Um…that's all."

Emily looked at her dad and saw that he was smiling.

"Amen," Pastor Brown concluded and the rest repeated. He gave Emily's arm a squeeze and then stood up.

"Did I do ok?" Jared asked.

"You did great," Pastor Brown told him and the Lamborghini beamed.

They waited and waited for what seemed like hours. Winston kept pacing back and forth. Jennah had come over and sat by Emily, but she didn't say a word. Sam was sitting on Colbey's hood, and Mike was sitting next to Carmon in the garage. Danni and Frank were sitting between Mitch and James. Pastor Brown kept his eyes closed half the time, most likely praying.

"Pastor," Danni spoke up at one point. "You don't have to stay here all night."

"I'm not going anywhere," Pastor Brown assured her.

Emily was silently impressed.

A few minutes later she decided to pray her own prayer. Sam saw her close her eyes and walked over to silently pray with her. Her prayer came straight from her heart, deep within her heart.

After a few more prayers from Pastor Brown, Winston's cell phone finally rang well after midnight. Emily, who had been staring in the same direction for the last half an hour, immediately looked at her dad eagerly.

"Hello?" her dad answered. "Yes it is. Yes…..Ok. Alright. Thank you. Yes sir. Thank you very much. Ok. Bye."

All eyes were on him.

"God surely is amazing," Winston said, bouncing on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "The doctor said that he got the System up again. He dug deeper and realized that everything wasn't completely fried. He said you can pretty much say Collin's in something like a coma right now, and he's now just got to figure out how to get him out of it. He also said that it was a good thing he started working on him immediately, because a few more hours he would've been gone completely."

Everyone, who had probably been holding their breath since the phone rang, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh," Winston added, turning to Leigha. "He said you may come over and be with him now. He said that he just didn't need any distraction whatsoever while working on his System. So go on ahead. We'll be right here if you need us."

"Yes, sir," Leigha said quickly. Emily scooted away from her a bit before she ran over her fingers. Leigha didn't hesitate and tore out of there.

"I've never seen her move that fast in my life," Jared muttered.

The family waited for another couple of hours after that. Danni had fallen asleep with her head lolled back on Frank's shoulder, and she was snoring quite loudly.

"Tell her to stop," Jared finally said with frustration.

"Danni, stop," Mitch told the sleeping woman. Danni answered with a louder snore.

Mitch laughed silently and Jared rolled his eyes.

"Is it true that the older a car gets the less horsepower it has?" Jared asked a few minutes later. He was obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

"Probably, if the car isn't maintained and parts start breaking," Frank told him.

"Hmm….Mitch, how much horsepower you got again?" Jared asked.

"Four ninety," Mitch replied.

"Hah! That's right. James, you got like fifty. Carmon…?" Jared asked and James glared at him.

"Little over five hundred," Carmon muttered.

"K, that's five hundred and one," Jared said. "How much you got, Colbey? About five sixty?"

"Six forty," Colbey replied.

Jared's eyes brightened. "Six forty? You trippin'!" Jared stated.

"Not exactly," Colbey replied with a bit of a snicker.

"I didn't know you had that much!" Jared exclaimed. "Dude! That's almost a hundred more than me!"

"That's not saying much," Mitch muttered.

"You stay over there!" Jared yelled.

Suddenly, Danni snorted and woke herself up. "What happened?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Frank laughed. "We're still waitin'," he told her and gave her a comforting sneeze.

"Oh," she yawned.

Winston moaned and put his hands on his head. "Please let him call soon," he muttered.

"No news is good news," Mike pointed out

Winston must've agreed because he didn't say anything after that.

Pastor Brown said a few more prayers over the next half hour. During his last prayer, an unfamiliar car pulled up in the driveway and parked. Everyone heard someone get out, but kept their eyes closed until the Pastor had finished. Then they looked up to see the doctor standing there with his hands on his hips.

"I tell you one thing, seeing you all here doing this is gonna make me start going to church. That God you pray must really do some miracles," the doctor said with a grin.

Everyone's eyes widened as they waited for him to go on.

"He's weak and he's got some memory loss, but…your boy's going to be ok," the doctor told them.

Happiness and joy fell over the family like a downpour. Winston got on his knees and started praising God. Danni lifted her hands up, too. Pastor Brown smiled, put his head down again, and thanked the Lord.

"I have to admit, though. I thought for sure he was a goner," the doctor pointed out. Danni was now in tears.

"Can we see him?" Emily asked, frantically.

The doctor looked at her and nodded. "Yes, you may come and see him now," he said with a smile. "Just follow me."

Emily hopped up so quick, she made Jennah jump.

"Let's go," Sam said, getting into Colbey. Emily made her way to his passenger side and got in. As she buckled up, she watched Frank, Danni, and Jennah climb into Frank's car, her dad and Mike get into James, and the Pastor get into his pick-up truck.

Everyone pulled out behind the doctor and followed each other closely. The tricky part was getting ten cars through every light. Emily knew that Mitch and Jared, who were way in the back, ran a few red lights.

They were soon pulling onto an old street in the slums of downtown. Sam followed the doctor into a cracked parking lot overflowing with weeds, and he parked beside him. Somehow, everyone managed to fit into the small lot.

"Now," the doctor said, struggling to get out of his car. "There's just enough room for three cars in my garage, and there's one non Ani-Car in there already plus your car and his girlfriend. So, only you guys can come in." He pointed around to all of the people standing there.

"Sorry guys," Winston told the cars. "You'll get to see him soon enough."

Emily could tell Carmon, Mitch, and Jared were quite irritated, but they stayed quiet. The family followed the doctor into his run-down shop and then into the garage. The sight before her sent both relief and pain rushing through her body. Collin sat there in the small garage with his hood cracked and all kinds of wires and tubes running under it. He also had dirty rags sticking out from under his hood that hung over his side. He was filthy, and he looked weak. His eyes were lit, but ever so dimly. He managed a smile when he saw his family.

Emily immediately let go of Sam's hand and rushed up to her car. She dropped to her knees in front of him, laid her forehead on his nose and sobbed.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she cried.

"I promised I'd always be here for you," Collin told her, his voice weak and quiet.

Emily could hear her aunt bawling into her brother's shoulder.

The doctor's heart melted at the sight, and then suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh, hah!" he said. He walked over to the garage door and lifted it open. "Guys! I forgot I got this working again! Come on over!" he called to the cars waiting anxiously in the parking lot. They immediately drove up to the garage.

"Hey guys," Collin greeted softly with another smile.

"Collin," Carmon said sternly and then stopped. His grill cracked into a smile. "_Why_ do you always have to be the center of attention?"

Collin managed a laugh. "I can't help it," he replied.

"Well, don't ever do that to me again," Carmon retorted.

"Aww," Collin said. "You love meee."

"We all do. We can't help it," Carmon replied with a grin.

"That was some scary mess, man," Mitch told Collin. "I saw it happen."

"Yeah, totally! When that light flashed and I saw you smokin', I-I thought I was gonna take a dump," Jared exclaimed.

"Yeah, I need therapy or somethin'. You're one hell of a fighter, kid. I tell ya that much," Mitch said.

"That he is," Leigha said, who stayed no more than two inches away from her husband.

Collin's half-smile remained on his face until he caught sight of James. "Who are you?" he asked.

James looked a little taken back at his comment.

The doctor laughed a bit and said, "Like I said, he has some memory loss. And, for some strange reason, his System only works well now with that Bourbon Street Fuel stuff. You can, uh, pick it up at the local auto store, or whatever."

Carmon, Mitch, and Jared's mouths all dropped slightly and they exchanged glances.

Emily, with her head still resting on Collin's nose, heard the doctor and started to laugh. Then Leigha began to laugh, and then Danni. Then Winston and Mike started to also. Sam looked at Colbey and they laughed, too. The Pastor stood there with a smile on his face at the joy

"What?" Collin asked in confusion.

When everyone stopped laughing, Winston asked him, "Do you remember anything?"

"Well," Collin started. "I saw the light, and then I felt cold. And the next thing I remember is seeing Leigha come through these doors." He shifted his gaze to Leigha and smiled gently.

"And the first thought that came to my mind was 'what the—," he added but then stopped when he looked at the Pastor. Collin just finished his sentence with a grin.

"So you know who most of us are then?" Mike asked.

"Of course I do," Collin said, his voice getting a little stronger. "Except that guy." He flicked his eyes over to the Cadillac.

Jared laughed. "I love how James is the only one he don't remember," he said. James wasn't as amused.

"We sat up all night and prayed for you," Danni pointed out.

"And worried," Jennah added.

"Well I appreciate the prayers and concerns. It really helped. I will use this as a testimony for the rest of my life," Collin said and Pastor Brown nodded.

After he made sure nobody else was going to say anything, the doctor spoke up. "He is still very weak, and there still needs to be more tests and checks done on him, but he should be able to come home within the next few days."

The family nodded in understanding. Emily stood up and walked over to Sam, taking his hand again and laying her head on his shoulder. She watched Leigha cuddle closer to Collin and smiled. Everyone looked exhausted, but happy.

Soft orange light suddenly spilled into the garage. "Oh," Jennah gasped. "Look!" Everyone looked to see the beautiful sun rising and shining its rays through the trees. Collin's face clearly said he would cherish this moment forever.

"The Lord is saying 'welcome back', Collin," Pastor Brown said with a smile. "He's not done with you."

* * *

**(I couldn't kill Collin. I just couldn't! Good bonding time for the family. Will be a while until the next chapter. I'm going on a missions trip to Costa Rica in a week! Ahhhhh! :D**


	21. Leigha Stanford

**Summary: THIS IS NOT A CARS FANFICTION! Just to let you know heads up. Cars was just the closest category I could fit it under. Also...THIS IS A SEQUEL TO STREETS OF BREACH...so if you haven't read that you may want to, or else you won't really know what's going on. If you were left a bit hanging from the previous story, this one should answer all of your questions. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

**Rating T for mild language.**

**Just wanna thank quarterhorseranch & Dragon Reverb for all of the support! :) Review and your name may be up here next! :D**

* * *

**Leigha Stanford**

_Leigha sat and watched the Camaro sleep. He had been doing that a lot and it was starting to worry her. But the doctor told her not to fret, because he needed all the rest he could get to build his strength back up. _

"_You need some rest," Jared said. It was just her and the Lamborghini at the moment, everyone else had gone back to work. Leigha had called out that day. _

"_I'll be fine," she replied. Jared didn't say anything else for a little while. _

"_What's wrong with me, Leigha?" he finally spoke up._

"_What do you mean?" the Accord asked in concern._

"_Ahh," Jared hissed. "I'm so selfish."_

Yes,_ Leigha thought. "No, you aren't."_

"_Yeah," Jared replied. "I am. And don't act like you think I'm not."_

_This time Leigha was quiet._

"_All I care about is me. Me. Me. Me. That's all I've ever cared about," he said._

"_Jared," Leigha started. "If that was true, do you really think you'd be here right now?"_

_Jared thought about what she had said. _

"_You and Collin have such an amazing relationship. And my pride has kept me from one all these years," he told her._

"_Well, maybe that's something you should work on," Leigha said. _

"_I have been, I think," he replied. _

"_Is there someone you have in mind?" she asked._

"_Well," Jared began a little slowly. _

_Leigha looked at him as if to tell him to go on._

"_There's this girl…I met at the track where Colbey races. And I really like her. She goes up there on Wednesdays to watch her brother race," he said. _

"_That's great, Jared!" Leigha exclaimed. _

"_I guess. I don't wanna get my hopes up, though," he replied. _

"_Hey, if you don't get your hopes up about anything, nothing will ever happen," Leigha told him. _

_Jared pondered on that thought and then smiled with content._

* * *

Hi guys. My name is Leigha Stanford M'Lynn. Well, actually it's just Stanford right now. M'Lynn is being worked on. I'm a 1999 dark purple Honda Accord. Nothing really to get excited about, I suppose.

I was manufactured, "Systemed", and raised in Detroit, Michigan up until eight years ago when my owner, Matt, got a job here in Los Angeles and we moved. Matt is a 29 year-old bachelor who works in the computer business. Yeah, he's a geek. But he's got good looks going for him. He's always supported me and I'm very grateful for him.

When we settled down in California, I wanted to pursue a career in law. Matt was all for it. He paid for all of my school tuition and everything. Many of my friends and co-worker s at the time kept telling me to forget it. Getting a career like that in the Ani-Car world was tough. Most Ani-Cars just worked in the family business, if they worked at all. But with my determination and Matt's encouragement, I succeeded in my dream. I am now an attorney at a local law firm called "Covert and Samson". I've only been working there a little over a year, but I love it.

Two years ago, as you well know, I got married to the most amazing car on this green Earth. You know who he is. Mr. Collin M'Lynn. I know you probably don't want to hear me gab about him, but I can't help it. I'm so in love.

Collin is a beautiful car, oh my gosh. You may think he's not much compared to the other cars, but that first look at him will take your breath away. His candy apple red paint job is flawless, his black t-tops are always glossy, and his rims are chrome and shiny. And he is very fast for a Camaro. Supercharged V8, he's any American teenager's dream.

However, he is just as beautiful on the inside as on the out. He has an amazing personality. Sure, he is the biggest baby in the family, but he is one of the sweetest cars I've ever met. He's funny and so much fun to be around. If you met him you'd fall in love with him. Everyone does. I'm so blessed to have met him.

If you didn't already know, Collin and I met in a courtroom in downtown Los Angeles. My class was doing an internship thing there and I was chosen to be the prosecuting attorney for Collin's wreckless driving case. Sure, the case didn't need lawyers and all that, but it was just good practice for us.

I think I did pretty well for my first time in a public courtroom, though I was so intimidated by Collin the whole time I thought I was going to cry. The judge ended up letting him off. Collin only had to pay the court fees and take a driving class for a few weeks. He still wasn't satisfied with that.

Anyways, afterwards he found me outside in the parking lot to commend me on the excellent work I had done. I thanked him as best I could. I was really nervous around him. Then he pulled the unexpected—he asked me to dinner. I was a bit shocked and thought he was trying to be smart. He just laughed and said that he wasn't and the invitation was open if I wanted it. So we ended up going to dinner that night and four years later we got unified.

I'm currently working on moving in with Collin and them. Matt just finished paying me off and agreed that once that was done and he got a new car, Danni could take me in. He went to the Honda Dealership the other day and bought a brand new Civic, non Ani-Car. So as soon as all the papers are signed I can officially live with my husband. Two years after we're married, yeah I know. But hey, you do what you gotta do.

I am grateful for Danni being willing to buy me. She doesn't have to pay much, just a few DMV fees. She is an incredible woman. She just recently got married to a man named Frank. I like Frank; he's real down to earth. They're perfect for each other. Along with living with those three, I'll also be living with Carmon and Emily. Carmon's a good guy, and he's always pretty chill. But he does have a bit of a quick temper at times and the attitude that comes with it really gets under my metal sometimes. His girlfriend and I have become good friends. I must admit, I didn't care for her when I first met her, but now I've learned to look beyond that and realize she is a really great car.

Collin says I baby him and the guys. I try to be a positive influence on Mitchell and Jared, though I don't know if they even pay attention. Mitch has grown up a lot since I first met him. And to tell the truth, I've seen a slight change in Jared also. I've become really close friends with Jamie, Mitch's girlfriend. Probably even more than Callie, partly because she's a lot more mature than the Corvette and she's not up her boyfriend's tail all the time.

I love the whole family so much. We've all really grown so close together. Sure, everyone may get on each other's nerves at times, but hey, that's what family's about.

I'm really grateful for everyone, especially over these past few days. This was probably the scariest and hardest time of my life, and I'm sure you know what happened.

A couple of days ago, while I was at work, a pretty bad storm hit the area. We seem to be getting a lot of those lately. It was around time for me to be getting off, but before I could leave, I got a call from Mitch. I could tell the minute I answered that something was wrong from the tone of his voice. He said that I should get over to Breach as soon as I could because Collin had been hit by lightning and he didn't know if he was going to make it.

I don't know if any of you have ever gotten a phone call to such degree, but if you have you know what it feels like. I couldn't move. I couldn't even answer him. He repeated himself and told me I needed to come over now. That time I didn't hesitate. I took off out of that law office.

I got to Breach Inc. in record time. They had Collin in one of the back garages where a specialist was looking at him. I never want to see my husband like that again. I know for sure he was dead at that point. It tore me apart. I couldn't breath. I thought the one thing that I love most in this world was gone forever.

I wasn't there one minute before the doctor announced he was taking Collin back to his shop to try and revive him. He said that none of us were allowed to come because it would be too much of a distraction. I begged and pleaded but he refused. I finally gave up and went home to the M'Lynn's house with everyone else to pray and wait.

It only took one night to bring him back, but it felt like an eternity to me. The doctor finally let me come to his garage. When I got there, the man told me he was going to make it, but he still needed a lot of work done on him. I thanked God so many times at that moment. I remained close to my husband as the specialist ran test after test, charged up various System parts, and changed a few things. A couple of hours after that, the doctor managed to pull Collin out of the coma he was in. I had gone outside for a bit to get some fresh air, and when I came back in Collin was waking up. He looked at me just as frail and fragile as I'd ever seen a car. I remember him smiling, looking around a bit, getting this confused expression on his face, and then saying some words that made the doctor look up. I couldn't help but laugh. My husband was alive! He was going to be alright!

It was the worst time of my life having to linger on the thought that Collin was dead. But, throughout the whole ordeal, I've come to realize what a strong family the Breaches are now. And I'm so glad to be a part of it.

And I'm especially glad to have gotten to know Emily like I have. She has such a sweet spirit. Sometime she and I will go shopping, and other times she'll take all the girlfriends out to eat. Either way, I always have so much fun with her. When I first met Collin I thought that Emily might have been more than friend to him the way he talked about her all the time. Now I see why he does. He cherishes that girl. They have a bond closer than I think even him and I have. He loves her so much, and I know it hurt him to see her go through the difficult time that she did. I hurt me to see him hurt.

But I won't go into detail about all that because I'm sure you already know.

So I didn't really have much to say. I love my life, I'm a good girl, and I take things the way they come. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask!

Have a great day!

* * *

**(I'm baaaack! I'm sorry it's been like 10 years since I've uploaded anything. College is taking up so much time! Hope you enjoyed Leigha's page and please review!)**


	22. The End!

To my former readers:

Hello! Long time no write!

I am sorry to report that I won't be finishing California Love. It has been months since I've uploaded a chapter, and I've honestly stopped working on it. I have become way too busy. I'm working two jobs now, I' m very involved with my church, and my leftover time is spent with my beloved boyfriend, friends, and family. And that doesn't include when the school year comes around. It hurts me to say that my story has come to an end.

However, if anyone so happens to want to finish it, or take it in a new direction, feel free to! You have my permission to use my storyline and the characters. Just shoot me a message if you do.

Thanks for all your support and I wish you guys the best!

Love,

Brooklyn Faith


End file.
